The Year
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: Repost Renesmee bumps into Alec while running through the woods. He's on vacation from the Volturi for a year and he suggests they be travel partners. Renesmee's reluctant to agree but she can never deny dancing with danger, so they embark on this journey that ends up changing everything, for everybody. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. This story was removed, so I'm re-posting it without making on chapter of it a "side note."**

**Renesmee**

"I'm proposing that you be my travel partner for my year off."

"Why," I asked. "You don't even like me. In fact I remember you coming to murder me!"

"Because. I didn't kill you for bumping into me and knocking me back into that tree, and I don't dislike you. It was just business…nothing personal."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Because if you don't I'll end up going around, eating and holing up in some hotel. That's no way to spend the one year I get off every one hundred years, have mercy on me."

"You are right..."

Anybody looking in from the outside would think we were a very odd couple, sitting in a restaurant talking. They couldn't be more wrong. I bumped into Alec when I was running through the woods in England. As soon as I did I knew I was fucked, so I high tailed it to the first heavily populated place I could find. Stupid of me to think Alec wouldn't follow...he did and we've been here talking for an hour. He thinks I have guts and apparently he thinks I've grown up beautifully. Now he wants me to travel the world with him for a year. This seems like a bad idea... this seems like a really bad idea; however, I'm inclined to accept his offer.

For years I woke up screaming and crying, thinking the Volturi were going to come and murder my family. It took me months to even get anywhere near the meadow after the confrontation. All I could see when I looked at it were black, menacing cloaks, red eyes and a bonfire with the remnants of Tanya and Kate's sister Irina. Now...here I am talking to one of the witch twins about a trip abroad. Like I said, this is a bad idea, but I like the notion of dancing with danger. Everything about Alec definitely screams danger and trouble. There should be flashing lights around his head, and a stop sign in front of him. He's just that dangerous. Yet, I can't decline.

"I'll do it. But I have ground rules."

"Okay."

"Don't use your powers on me. Don't call me half breed or abomination... I don't like it. I want to be called Nessie. Don't wake me when I'm sleeping. Don't act disgusted when I eat...whatever I eat. I go to visit my family once a month, you can come along but be nice to them and the wolves, and try to blend. They are actually cool. Oh, and do you have any other clothes? You look seventeen or eighteen and you're wearing a suit. You stand out like a sore thumb, so you need a makeover. Plus you're making me uncomfortable in all those formal clothes."

"My clothes displease you?"

"It's just that...you look like you're still working. Loosen up a bit. Wear some jeans."

"Jeans..."

I paid for the coffee I ordered and then I grabbed him by the hand. He pulled away from me with a strange expression on his face.

"What? I'm not allowed to touch you?"

"I'm not used to it. You're too warm."

"I do have blood pumping through my veins Alec."

"Yes... it sounds delicious," he said with a playful smile.

I shook my head and I grabbed him by the hand again. This time he didn't jerk away, though he seemed reluctant to follow my lead. I can tell he's a control freak.  
We arrived at the hotel I was staying in. I packed my clothes in my duffle bag quickly and then I checked out. All the while, Alec stood suspiciously in the lobby wearing dark sunglasses, and reading the papers. When I came down we left and caught a cab to the airport. First stop...Forks.

"You're more prone to life-threatening idiocy than your mother! Nessie, we send you out on your own the first time and you have Nahuel thinking you two are getting engaged... we send you out the second time and you bring home a permanent member of the Volturi guard."

"Alice he's promised to behave! Please work your magic on him? It's his only break for a hundred years!"

"Well...that's a long time to be poorly dressed...alright, bring him in."

I went out into the living room where Alec was cushioned between my father and Emmett. I told him where Alice was and he went back. My dad's eyes darted to me. If they were daggers I'd be hit. Emmett just laughed, my mother stood beside me with a raised brow and Rosalie and Jasper just took it all in.

"You're grounded," said my father.

"Dad, you can't ground me! I've been to college."

"I don't care. Nessie do you realize who you'll be roaming with?"

"Yes...but he's promised to be nice daddy! Come on, he can't be all bad. If he wanted to kill me he'd have done it when I accidentally clothes lined him in England."  
"You what! Are you out of your mind?"

"He he he... and vampire meltdown in 3...2...1..." said Emmett

"You'll tell him you can't go. You're under house arrest."

"Dad!"

"Edward," said my mother. "So...it's Alec of the volturi. He's being nice. He's very polite, and she'll be safe."

"Yeah Edward, that should definitely be a perk. Nothing will hurt her when he's there," said Jasper.

"I don't like the idea of this. Gosh...for once I wish the pack was here. Jacob would agree. What a fine time for he and Leah and the baby to visit his sister in Hawaii."  
"Dad please don't freak out. It will be fine, okay."

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. My mom winked at me, this usually meant we were wearing him down. I hugged him and he patted my back.

"How are you doing... other than bringing destruction into this house?"

"I'm fine dad."

"You know you could call me and you father more often," said my mom.

"I know mom... I'm sorry. I just get so caught up in nature."

"Nature? There's no young human or vampire or whatever that's got your time all wrapped up," asked Rosalie.

"Nope...just nature and adventure."

There was suddenly blundering and yelling from the room Alec and Alice were in. We all rushed to see what was going on. Alice and Alec were wrestling; she was trying to tweeze his eyebrows.

"Be still! There's just one more I need to get!"

"I demand you cease this torture!"

"No makeover subject of mine is going out looking unkempt! No... be...still! Got it"

"That is worse than Jane's mental fires," he said, rubbing his eyebrows.

"All done."

He'd changed into a white v-neck tee shirt with dark wash jeans. His hair wasn't shaggy, like before...it was now shorter and tousled about his head. He looked good enough to eat, honestly. Not that he wasn't handsome before, but looking at him now made me forget that he wasn't my age. It made me think he was a normal teenage boy and not a thousand year old vampire.

"Well, how do I look," he asked, his red eyes locked with mine.

My dad elbowed me in the arm and I breathed... I'd stopped for some reason.

"You look nice Alec..."

"Well I'm glad it is to your liking."

Everybody started back into the living room and my dad leaned down.

"Don't even think about it."

Dammit... I forget daddy is a mind reader.

Everybody piled back into the living room. The door opened and Carlisle and Esme came in. I ran to my grandparents and hugged them, though I could tell they were looking past me to Alec.

"We have company..." said Esme.

"Grandma, Alec and I ran into each other in England, and got talking and we've decided I'm going to um...show him around during his year off from the guard."

"Interesting," said my grandpa.

"Carlisle... I can assure you no harm will come to Renesme. I will guard her with my life."

"See dad... with his life," I said as I looked at my father with a very "matter of factly" look on my face. He hissed at me. That's his way of telling me to zip it, or else.

"Edward... I understand your displeasure and your worry but I promise... I'll take care of her."

"She's my daughter Alec... sprung from these loins."

"Ahhh gross dude," yelled Emmett. "Not that speech again!"

"If anything happens to her..."

"You're going to come up missing," said grandma with a polite smile.

I've never heard her say anything unkind, it was kind of funny. It also made me feel loved. My family is threatening Alec on my behalf.

"I understand. I assure you she'll be in the best of care."

"Well... if you say that, then I believe you," said my grandpa. "I hope you'll be staying the night?"

"Of course grandpa... I miss my bed."

"Excellent. We'll be hunting tonight. Alec, you are welcome to borrow a car to go to another town to hunt, or you may try our diet."

"I'd appreciate it if I could borrow a car. Thank your Carlisle."

My dad felt better after I promised to call everyday to let him know I was still alive. When that was established everything seemed to calm down, and Alec was blending…oddly enough. He was playing poker with Emmett and Jasper… Emmett was getting angry because he was losing. Jasper was beating them both.

I went outside just as the sun was about to set… the cotton candy sky is my favorite sky to look at. That's why I love dawn and dusk so much. My mother just so happened to be out there too, sitting down looking into the depths of the forest. I sat beside her.

"So… you're interested in him?"

"What? No…mom, it's not like that."

"It's me you're talking to, not your dad. But if you don't wanna tell me you don't have to. The fact that you agreed to this is proof enough."

"I wanna dance with danger. There… I said it."

"Oh my goodness. Well, I guess you are at about that age. It seems like us Swan girls always get tangled up with the Volturi when we're eighteen…like a curse or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… when I was eighteen your dad and I broke up, he left, I got depressed and… long story short I wanted an auditory memory of him so I jumped off that huge cliff in LaPush, I would have drowned but Jacob saved me. Alice saw it, told Rosalie, Rosalie told your dad before Alice could investigate and your dad thought I was dead so he went to Volterra to kill himself."

"What do you mean to kill himself?"

"The Volturi… grants death to vampires who no longer wish to go on living. I take away their senses to make their last moments painless," said Alec.

"Oh… Ohhhh…"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go hunt now."

Here I was thinking that my mom and dad always had this perfect, tight knit little thing going on. The breakup suicide is definitely a new side of it all.

"So how'd you stop him?"

"Aro refused me," said my father. "I was going to do something to expose our secret and force Aro to order me dead but your mother arrived just in time."

"Thanks to Alice stealing that Porsche."

"They were about to kill me, one for provoking them, two for letting a human know of our kind. Your mother and I were sitting ducks but her mental block interested Aro, and her compassion for vampires intrigued him so he spared us…"

"Only on the grounds that I become a vampire though."

"Oh. Dad, why'd you break up with mom?"

"I thought I was protecting her."

"Wow…you were kind of a jerk."

My mom laughed and my dad went back into the house. After a few seconds my mom followed him and I just sat outside alone…staring into the darkness. I just know, for some reason, that my life won't be this calm and serene for a very very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec**

The sun started to peak over the tops of the mountains. the higher it got, the more I started to sparkle and remember that I'm no longer human. I haven't been for over one thousand years but sometimes I still forget. I still fool myself into thinking that I'm the same Alec from back then. In truth, I'm nothing like my old self. At least not that anyone can see. I was nicer then, more hopeful and nurturing. However life, during my humanity, beat any feeling I had right out of me. It made me cruel and ruthless...it makes me cruel and ruthless. I have no remorse for killing, no second thought about it usually. The more fear in the blood the better, the more they struggle to get away...the better.

Renesmee was sparkling as well, but not as much. We'll have to go soon before people start to arrive. We've been on our adventure for three weeks and I must say that I chose right in getting her for a travel partner. Dare I say that I have fun when she's around? She's very playful, but also very inquisitive and curious. However, I think what I like most about her thus far is her ability to still be amazed and find wonder in everyday things like a sunrise, or a sunset, or a "good cup of joe" as she puts it.

"Are you satisfied now? You've cuddled Pandas, gotten pictures of the mountains, and we've watched the sun set and rise on the Great Wall. Shall we leave China for somewhere else?"

"Sure. Are you sure you didn't want to cuddle with the Pandas? They are so cute and it doesn't hurt when they swipe at you. Did rip my clothes though, that one panda was a total dickhead."

"I'll pass. I don't wallow with animals."

I saw her mock me from the side of my eye. I pushed her off the wall she landed in a crouch on her feet. I jumped down off the side of the wall as well and she just stood there scowling at me. It's not as if I haven't pushed her off of a tall surface before. I do it mostly to see if she will always land on her feet. Other times its to provoke her to attack. Something about her being angry is amusing. Maybe it's how quickly she becomes inclined to violence... of course that's why I do it.

We ran into each other, this time on purpose. Our bodies made a sound like thunder as they connected and we rolled down the side of the mountain and by a slight chance we managed not to leave a path of deforestation behind us. When we finally stopped rolling she lay on the ground out of breath, while I lay on the ground chuckling at the altercation.

"New ground rule... no pushing me off of stuff! I could have died."

"No you couldn't have. Come on, let's go."

"Ugh...fine."

She took a look at the map, and then at her compass and she just took off running, she does that often. For someone who has to stop for breath and to let her heart rest every few hours she sure has a lot of energy.

We don't have a set travel plan, we go where the wind takes us and since I chose China she gets to choose the next place. This should be very interesting.

It was and talking for a while, just moving, just the wind hitting my face. Running is sort of an absent minded activity for me. I don't have to put effort into it, I just move my legs and I don't get tired. I might as well be lying down or just standing. However, while I ran beside Renesmee I thought about Jane. Only one of us is allowed to leave at a time so she's back in Volterra. I can bet that she's probably feasting on some human right now, or perhaps using her mental fires on someone. That's Jane... I'll bet she's also been in my room, snooping through my things. She thinks I have a journal, and I do, but it's hidden within the walls and she will never find it. I've made sure of that. It's the same place where the ashes are.

Nessie walked back, panting hard. I'd stopped running and I didn't realize.

"What's wrong? Why'd you quit running? We've gotta make it down under."

"I just... thought about home. That's all. I didn't realize I'd stopped moving."

"Oh."

"Australia?"

"Yes. I want to see animals. Not the spiders though..."

"Spiders are fascinating."

"They are scary as hell! I hate spiders. I'd kill them all if I could."

"You'll live forever, make it your task."

"I just might do that."

We started to run again and I realized that thinking about home wouldn't be the best thing to do. It's not exactly home that makes me feel ill emotions though, it's what's buried in the walls. The sole reminder that my duty to my coven, and my job is supposed to come before everything else. When I was young I forgot that, and I paid dearly for it with someone else's life.

The hotel looked like it used to be a warehouse of some sort, or a factory. However, it was nicely decorated and it smelled clean. Well, as clean as any human establishment could went to the front desk and the lady there looked up. Her smile broadened when she saw me. I'm used to that response from human women when I go out. Usually they will give me their number, but I don't own a phone so its useless. Not that I'd want to call them anyway.

"Hi, what can I do for you and your sister," she asked, darting her eyes back and forth between Renesmee and I.

"Oh... we aren't related, just friends," said Renesmee, "and we'd like two rooms, both single beds."

"You're in luck. We happen to have two. May I have your card please?"

"Of course," she said... pulling it out.

"Allow me," I said. I was in the mood to have some fun with this woman. She kept looking to me, biting her painted lips, and twirling dirty blonde her hair. I pulled out my black card, knowing it would excite her, and I heard her heart flutter. Renesmee turned to look at me, a tiny smirk on her face. The woman at the desk flushed red.

"Okay Mr... Alecsander Volt. The rooms will be ready in thirty minutes. You two could have a seat at the bar if you like, until then."

"That sounds perfect... thank you Lizzy," said Rensmee.

We sat at the stools and Renesmee ordered some kind of slushy alcoholic drink. I'm sure her overprotective, worry wart of a father would not approve of her drinking it, but who cares? It's been a long day of running, island jumping, swimming and more running and it's made me quite thirsty.

"You know, Lizzy seems nice," said Renesmee.

"Yes, she seems delicious."

"Alec...geez. I mean you know, you could probably blow off some steam. Get a release."

"The only thing I want to do is take out these damn contact lenses."

"I'm glad I don't have that issue. So are you going out for 'dinner' tonight?"

"No. I think I might manage to find something here at the hotel."

"No... I think you should go out."

"Don't tell me what to do Renesmee," I could tell I'd put too much... nonchalance behind my words to make them seem like a weren't though, and I don't like being told what to do, but I do see her logic. I decided to change the topic to wipe away the tension. "What about you?"

"I'm ordering room service and going to sleep. My body needs rest, she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear, looked off into the distance, and drank her drink.

She was irritated with me. Usually we'd get into an argument but if she's not bickering with me that much mean she really is too tired.

"Spoil sport."

The rooms were ready just in time for me to take the contact lenses out before the venom dissolved the color completely. They were irritating. I hate them. I do envy the Cullens for that one thing. They don't have to wear the wretched things in their eyes with the animal blood diet.

"Goodnight Alec. Please wake me up to meet the sun."

"Okay. Sleep tight."

She gave me a very small smile and closed the door. I went into my room slung the backpack onto the bed before sitting down on it. The mattress is soft, if I did sleep this would be something I'd like to sleep on. I miss that aspect of being human. Going unconscious for hours every day. My power does that to people but I can't do it to myself. I've tried and it doesn't work. Though, I think it would be nice to not know if you're alive or dead for a good part of the night.

The clothes in my backpack were twice cleaned. Once when Renesmee and I went to a Chinese laundromat and again on the swim over here. Luckily, they were dry now, and not wrinkled. I showered, getting the dirt off me. When I was done I got dressed in jeans and a black shirt.I put on another pair of those damned contact lenses. My hair was still in decent shape, probably because of Renesme fixing it before we came into the hotel. She was afraid that if we looked too wild and nomadic, they just think we were vagrants and they wouldn't give us a room.

After I dressed I grabbed my wallet and the room key and I went downstairs. I went to the desk where the woman, Lizzy was sitting.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi... Mr. Volt, right?"

"Yes. Do you know where I can go to have a good time around here?"

"There's a club about fifteen minutes away on foot. It's usually a good time. It's called Lucy's Loft."

"Excellent. Then I'll go there... Do you go there often?"

"Yeah. I was actually going there tonight. I was supposed to meet a friend, but she cancelled. Sometimes you're just in the mood to dance though, you know?"

"Indeed I do. Well... Hopefully I'll see you there."

She made up the part about going to the club. She wasn't... it was spur of the moment. The quiver in her voice said it. Though I expected her to go there because I said I was going. She's young, and stupid, and I'm not ugly...plus she thinks I'm rich. Inch by inch I'm drawing her in.

I got to the club and it was crowded. However, I didn't have to stand in line to get in. The bouncer, a woman in a dress that looked like tin foil, said that I was hot, so she let me in without even making me pay.

As soon as I entered the club I smelled sex and sweat and drugs and liquor. The music was so loud that it seemed to give the walls of the club a pulse, and the lights went along with the music. There were certainly good times being had, I almost wish Renesmee didn't have to miss this. She would probably enjoy something like this... a club. However, I'm not here to party, I'm here to hunt and she doesn't like to see me hunt. I happen to think she doesn't like to see it because she knows she doesn't have the control to keep herself to giving in. However, I could be wrong.

Thirty minutes after I was there I smelled the desk clerk from the hotel come through the entrance. She too, was wearing a dress that looked like tin foil, except it was pink. She looked attractive, many men would probably wish to take her to the bathroom for a quick fuck, or two, but she wasn't beautiful.

I started towards her. The swaying bodies seemed to move out of the way, or perhaps I navigated through them without noticing. Lizzy's eyes were going through the crowd, she was looking for any signs of me. If only she knew that in a few minutes, she'd wish she never met me. I was going to kill Lizzy. Venom was filling my mouth at the thought of her blood. It would be laced with fear and anxiety, making it sweeter than sweet.

"Hello Lizzy."

"Hi Mr. Volt."

"Please..Lizzy. Call me Alecsander."

"Okay, Alecsander. So what are you and your friend doing here in Sydney?"

"We travel a lot. We swore to do it when we were children and this is us carrying it out."

"And she won't be jealous that you're here... with me? She is so gorgeous."

"Lizzy envy doesn't befit you. My friend, is just that. In fact she encouraged me to talk to you."

"She did?"

"Yes. Don't take this as me being too forward, but would you like to go somewhere more private?"

"Yes... I would."

We ended up walking and talking... well she talked, for a little over an hour. Lizzy was desperate, so desperate that when I suggested getting a cheap hotel room she went and gave the man in the booth the money. He never even saw my face. She was about to crawl into bed with a stranger. If I were human I'd carry the risk of disease, but perhaps maybe if I was human she wouldn't want this destruction so badly.

She took off her dress, heels, bra, and panties and lay on the filthy motel comforter. I could smell remnants of cum from other bodies and even hints of blood.  
I didn't bother fully undressing, instead I just unzipped my pants to give her what she wanted before I got what I needed. When I pushed into her she moaned out, clutching onto me for dear life. After a few seconds she was clenching around me and her heart was racing, post orgasm. I couldn't resist any longer. I covered her mouth lightly and I bit into her neck, still thrusting into her. She tried to scream but they never escaped her chest... the venom was paralyzing her. I kept going, I kept fucking her until I got my release, which happened to be when every ruby drop of blood from her veins was in me. Not a flicker on the sheets either. I licked the wound and it sealed closed. I put her in bed, as if she was just asleep. They'd think she died of a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesmee**

I missed sunrise because it's cloudy today. Alec didn't wake me up but my body was used to being up at the time, so I just got on out of bed. I ordered some of the hotel's bananas foster french toast and I turned on the TV, it was on news. They said it should be cloudy all day, that means Alec and I might be able to mingle with humans...if he's up for it. That was good news, the bad followed directly after. They found a woman dead in a hotel room, looks like a heart attack... it was Lizzy from the front desk. I didn't need to even wonder twice if it was true. I knew what happened. Alec set his sights on her and he killed her. I'm not surprised, I just wish he didn't string his prey along the way he does. Why not just go out, into a dark alley and tear into somebody's neck like normal vampires?

When I was done eating I put a pair of jeans, my hiking boots and my favorite t-shirt... it's of a Coke bottle with the logo. I decided to wear my hair up today. So I put it into a ponytail, a huge ponytail. It's only when I'm washing it, or styling it that I realize how much hair I actually have. I sometimes wonder what it would look like if I cut off my bronze, curly locks. I know the day I did would be the day Alice, my mother and Rosalie kill me though. Especially since it won't grow back now.

I knocked on Alec's door and he answered. He was only in a towel and water was dripping down his chest. He moved out of the way to let me in.

"I'll just come back," I said, feeling myself flush red... a trait of my half humanity.

"Renesmee don't be uptight... I'm comfortable with my body. I don't mind you seeing me in the form I was born in."

"Well alright... I'll come in, but I'll close my eyes."

"I don't care."

I went in and I was heading to the chair by the window when he suddenly dropped the towel. My eyes weren't closed. I saw it all. He was more well endowed than I would have thought. I found myself staring, though I didn't mean to. I snapped out of it finally when he chuckled and started getting dressed. Son of a bitch!

"Did you have to take her to that motel to kill you? You couldn't have just...waited for her in some back alley?"

"No, because that's not how I feed. I like to fuck my food sometimes."

"Ohhh."

"I'm not the only person who does it Nessie."

"I know. I just have to get used to it... I'm a Cullen, remember?"

"I know. I won't apologize for the way I feed, though."

"I'm not asking you too... I just wanted to know why, that's all."

He was still shirtless, though I don't know why. I think it's a test. He's trying to see if I will look at him in his indecent state, perhaps. I didn't, at least not while he was looking. I waited until he was putting in his contact lenses. His back was sculpted...though there was a scar on it. A big one.

"I was attacked by a Child of the Moon," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alec... I'm looking out the window."

"No you weren't. Everyone stares at the scar, mostly because Vampires rarely have them but... those fuckers certainly leave them."

"Interesting."

"No...painful. You're dressed lightly. No cargos today?"

"No. I thought we might mingle with the humans since it's cloudy. Maybe hit some tourist attractions, museums...the mall."

"I'll see the art, but I will not go to a mall."

"Have you ever even been to one?"

"Yes... as a matter of a fact, I have. They are wretched places that either smell like saccharine food or overly fragrant perfume. Thanks, but no thanks."

"You could find something for Jane... a souvenir maybe."

He just stood there looking at me, I didn't budge, and neither did he. I thought I was wearing him down, but I was wrong.

"No. You can go, and I'll do something else."

"Okay, deal."

* * *

We went from museum to museum observing the paintings and sculptures. Alec knew a lot about most of them, right down to what the artists perceived inspiration was. I did remember hearing grandpa say that the volturi held the arts in high esteem...that would explain it.

We went from traditional museums to a store that only sold buttons. It was funky, I liked it and I couldn't resist buying buttons...the most unique ones of course!

I know I had to look like a crazy woman, toting around buttons and little trinkets I'd gotten at the museums, while Alec looked completely serene. He always is... it's almost like he doesn't get excited about anything. Then again... to most people buttons aren't that exciting.

After touring we went back to the hotel. I put my buttons away and I prepared to go to the mall. Oh, and I let my hair down before I left I knocked on Alec's door. He opened it slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along," I asked...hoping he'd changed his mind. I felt bad leaving him in the hotel. It would be better if he could sleep or something, but he can't and I feel like he'll be bored.

"I'm positive Nessie. go without me. I will be fine. I'm watching television," he said, as he wrapped a lock of my hair around his index fingers.

I looked past him to see that Spongebob was on his TV. Who would have thought? Alec of the volturi likes Spongebob.

* * *

The mall was a mall. It was sort of crowded but not really. There were lots of stores, so it was hard for me to zoom in on one until I saw a lingerie store with a sexy outfit in the window. It was white...like Virgin white. It was a lace corset with a garter for thigh highs... and lace panties. My favorite part of it though was that it was laced with pearl. I ended up buying that. However, I realized that I had nobody to wear it for. Of course, if I wanted someone I could go back to Brazil and woo Nahuel, or most human men but I didn't want any of that. So I'm single. Still... I got the lingerie. A girl needs some sexy pieces whether or not anybody else will be seeing them.  
The rest was just a blur of clothes and jewelry and little novelties. Alice would have been so very proud.

**Alec**

I cannot believe I'm taking pleasure in an animated television program. Spongebob Squarepants is disgusting, and disorienting. I don't know why I'm laughing, but I am and I'm looking forward to watching the next ten episodes they will be playing.  
While I was sitting there I decided to call home. We do have a phone, a landline for humans to call for the false cruise or whatever scheme Heidi concocts to get them there by the dozens. It didn't even ring once when a girl, a human of course, picked up.

"Volt Tourism... this is Maria speaking."

"I wish to speak with Jane."

"Right away."

I heard her place the phone down and then I heard her heels click to go and seek out my sister. In less than a minute Jane's voice was on the other end.

"Brother. It's been so long since I've heard from you. How go your travels?"

"Very well sister... I'm in Australia."

"Australia. What's there?"

"Plenty."

"How's the food?"

"Jane... all blood is sweet when watered down with fear."

"How right you are. So, brother...there's a very disturbing rumor going around about you."

"What might that be, sister?"

"They say you're traveling with a Cullen. The half-breed no less... Renesmee."

"It's not a rumor. Renesmee is my travel companion."

"Brother! A Cullen, soon she will have you drinking the blood of squirrels, or whatever her family survives off of. She's bad company."

"Jane, please don't be upset. We are just travel companions."

"You don't feel for her, do you?"

"She's a friend."

"Alec remember that you only get this one year... don't get too attached to her brother. Your duty..."

"I know my duty Jane. It's my year off and I'd like to enjoy it. She's fun."

"So it's a sex thing then?"

"No... we aren't romantically involved."

"I don't like the fact that you're chummy with a Cullen."

"Why? Because you hate her mother."

"That wretched creature... Just remember who you are Alec, who you will be again when this year is up."

"Of course sister... I'll speak with you again soon, please send my best wishes to the rest of the coven."

"Certainly brother. You behave."

"I'll consider it."

She tells me not to forget who I am, too bad I don't know who that is. I know my job... I'm a killing machine, the ultimate weapon. Is my job who I am? It may as well be. That's all I ever do. I'm grateful to Aro for saving Jane and I, and the thrill of killing gives me a high that surely cannot be matched by any drug or substance, but sometimes I wish he dismissed us. I'd like to retire, but I know that wouldn't be possible. We are indebted, indentured servants of sorts. We are to work until we are killed.

Suddenly sitting in the hotel room alone, watching this children's program was not a satisfying end to my afternoon, so I decided to find I left her we'd looked at the museums and she was gearing up for an afternoon of shopping and "eating food court snacks like a motherfucker." It wasn't hard to find her...her scent was everywhere. She has a bad habit of touching the walls and bumping into things when she walked. I'm not sure if it's intentional. but it certainly leaves a trail. She'd be the prime target for a tracker...if there were one that wanted to find her. Hell, anything with heightened senses could track her down.

I found the mall easy enough. Her scent led me to a series of shops. There was a lingerie boutique, when I walked in her scent was strongest at the thong panties...that was interesting. Next stop was a store that sold jewelry, next was clothes, traces of her were all over...my search finally led me to a little space in the food court where she was sitting with a slice of pizza, a milkshake, a coke, and cookies in front of her. There was also a guy beside her. She looked annoyed, and I knew he was trying to walk to her so I decided to stand back and gauge her reaction. With her quick temper, and all.

"Aw come on sweetheart... I'll show you a good time."

"No thank you sir, I'm not interesting. If you will please leave me alone I would be grateful."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself anyway? A little far from home aren't you precious?"

"Who says I'm alone?"

She looked back at me and then she got up and walked to me.

"This is my boyfriend, he's recently been released and we are celebrating by him taking me on a shopping spree...so..shoo!"

"Hey man, no offense. Didn't know she was taken."  
Renesmee chuckled as the guy walked away. She went back and started eating the disgusting, fatty, makeshift meal in front of her while I sat in the chair beside hers.

"I've just been released?"

"People would think you're tougher if they thought you'd been to jail. Anyway... he was an ass. Thanks for not busting me out."

"No problem."

"So... you missed me, huh?"

"I got bored."

"Sure. Oh, I got you something."

She rummaged through the bags and she pulled out a metal box with my name on it. Inside the box was a very small kangaroo...it was made of glass.

"I figure, you know... you need something to remember your vacation when you're working like a dog for the next hundred years."

"Thank you Renesmee... I'll treasure it dearly."

"No problem."

She blushed and continued to eat. When she was finished we ended up walking through the place. She might have feasted on human food, but I saw potential meals scattered around the mall. They were walking around, laughing and spending money. Lucky for them I'm not thirsty, so for now they are safe.

We came to a photobooth and I hoped Renesmee would walk past it without noticing it, but no such luck.

"Please?"

"Nope..."

"Come on Alec... Please? It'll be fun. you can choose all these different themes. We could be superstars... or choose the one with festive little hats and glasses."  
An old man was walking past me. He stopped and patted me on the back.

"No use in saying no... it'll only be worse off if you do. Trust me, I got my fill of telling this one no."  
He pointed to his wife and she smacked his arm, then they walked on. I looked back to Renesmee and she was standing in the photo booth with her lip poked out.

"I'll make you a deal. We do this, and you come for a run with me tonight."

"That's not really a deal because I wanted to run anyway...okay."  
We got into the booth. The space was incredibly cramped. Nessie ended up halfway sitting in my lap.

"Okay... what setting," she asked.

"Black and white film reel."

"Excellent choice."

The first picture caught me off guard. I wasn't prepared and it took it. I looked like a statue while she looked like a deer caught in headlights. The second picture, we were prepared for. I smiled. Believe it or not, it's my first time being photographed with the modern camera. There are portraits of me, of course. But the Volturi aren't that big on technology. The third picture I was prepared for the camera, but not for Renesmee...her lips were pressed against my cheek. Once the picture was taken I looked at her, wanting an explanation. She simply shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the template pictures that were decorating the machine. I decided to up the ante and get her back, so for the final picture I pulled her closer and I kissed her. When the machine had taken the picture I released her lips. She blushed and her heart started to race. She got out of the machine without saying a word.. Our pictures printed out. Two copies for us each. She handed me one and I put it my box with the Kangaroo..

"Now... we've taken these silly pictures. The run."

"Yes. I just have to put my things in the hotel."

* * *

The waterfall was a magnificent work of natural art. I couldn't wait to leap off the top of it, Renesmee, on the other hand, was scared. Her heart was racing away. I could hear it, I could damn near taste it.

"It will be fun. You'll regret it if you don't."

"I can't... this is too high up. I'm scared."  
I knew she'd never jump on her own, so instead of trying to coax her into it I put her on my back when I leapt. I just underestimated the strength of her lungs...her screaming in my ear almost drowned out the roar of the rushing water. When we finally did hit the water the screaming stopped, and after swimming to calmer waters I heard her laughing.

"See... I told you it'd be fun."

"I guess you were right this time."  
She stepped out of the water and onto the grass. I soaked in the cool wetness and watched her. she started picking the tiny little flowers from the grass to make a daisy chain. The only other person I knew who done that was Lily. When Jane reminded me of my duty today I immediately thought of her. Her beautiful face... pitch black hair and warming smile. the last time I saw her... I saw that smile.  
I felt something fall on my head and I realized it was the daisy chain. Renesmee looked at me with a tiny smile.

"What do you think about when you stare off into space like that?"

"My life."

"There's certainly a lot of it... over a thousand years. What's that like?"

"You can't even imagine. Sometimes I feel fortunate. When humans die from disease, hunger... I don't. But at the same time its a miserable won't be any relief for our kind until we are murdered. No children, no grandchildren...just this constant living."

"How old are you? Really?"

"I was seventeen."

"So what happened? How'd you end up a vampire?"

"We were being burned at the stake when the Volturi rescued us. In the process they killed everyone...including my poor mother."

"That's sad."

"That's life."

"So why weren't you married at the time? Wasn't the standard age like 10 for marrying off people back then?"

"No... I was old enough to be married though. No girl would openly love me. Of course, I had many lovers in the dark, but they were all too ashamed or scared."

"You could have very distant grandchildren out there."

"I doubt it. Though I always did want a son."

"Well..."

"No... I wouldn't subject a human to what you mother went through."

"I was just going to say there's always adoption...geez," she said as she started to laugh.

I found myself telling her about my childhood. My father's soul shattering beatings. How he once took Jane after he'd beaten my mother to unconsciousness and beat me until was too weak to move. He was a horrible. man... a very horrible man and the people in the village weren't much better. They heard our screams night after night, but ignored them because he was a war hero, we were thought to be cursed children and my mother was believed a fool for not giving us to God when we came out of her womb as a pair.

I should have stopped my lips but they kept moving. Like I'd been waiting to tell someone my entire life story. All one thousand years of it, and she was listening intently, soaking in every word.

"Well...that answers my question," she said.

"What question?"

"Why you're still a bachelor at over a thousand years old. How did you meet Lily?"

"I was hunting and we had our eye on the same person...so we shared. I knew I'd love her then... I just didn't know how deeply. Before I knew it we were mated and living in bliss. It was the happiest century of my life and then... it was over."

The venom came to my eyes, stinging just a little less than the day of my change. I've never talked about most of the things I talked about tonight...especially not Lily. Not even with Jane. She wasn't Lily's biggest fan and she often said that I was better off without her. I knew we'd always disagree on that subject, so I've kept my sorrows to myself. Now here I am pouring everything out to a half breed...an eighteen year old half breed.  
I didn't even realize she'd scooted over to me until I felt her warmth and the subtle vibrations of her pulse. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me. I didn't refuse it, I didn't push her away. I let her hug me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee**

When I got home my favorite foods were waiting on me, and I could smell the pack from the front yard. My father came out of the house and hugged me, then he looked me up and down like he was searching for scars or bruises.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

"Hi dad."

"Alec."

"Edward."

We all went into the house and the first person to scoop me up and an extremely warm bear hug was Seth...followed by Quil, Embry, and Jacob. Everybody else bombarded me with a big group hug, my mom seeming to hug me the tightest!Leah was on the couch, I waved to her and she gave me a tiny nod. She was feeding the baby. He had gotten big.

"Everybody, you know Alec, right?"

"Yeah... we know him alright," said Jacob is an annoyed tone, he sounded just like my dad.

"Jacob Junior... hi, you've gotten so big. Can he say my name yet," I asked Leah.

"He would be able to if he saw you more."

I picked up the little boy. He had chubby fingers and a wide little smile. He looked at me and laughed as I talked to him, telling him how cute he was, and how much trouble we would get into as soon as he was old enough to run and talk. My talking entertained him for a minute but before long he started to look at Alec. Not with a smile, but with question.

"Alright, enough of babying my baby," said Jacob. "You're going to make him soft."

"Oh no I won't..."

Jacob took er...Jacob, and threw him in the air. The baby laughed and giggled loudly. I went into the kitchen and helped myself. Like I said...all over my favorite dishes were there and I wasn't going to miss out on any of them. Including the black bear blood that I'm sure Emmett had secured for me and placed in a red solo cup with a straw.

I ate like a wolf... plain and simple. Everything was good. Surprisingly good to be cooked by people who don't even eat. Afterwards, while I sat on the couch, sandwiched between my mom and dad I felt myself dozing off, that was until Alice came and pulled me up.

"What's going on?"

"You have clothes to try on missy! Now get in there!"

I went into her studio. I knew there was no use arguing. She's aggressive when it comes to anything based on style. It's her passion, after all. I stripped down to my undies and she handed me the first dress. It was beautiful... it was red, ruby red, and silk. It touched the floor and the back was completely out. I don't know where I'd wear something like this, but boy would I like to.

When I came out she held her chin and she looked puzzled.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"I made this dress specifically for your measurements Nessie. You've lost weight.. whi"

"That's impossible," blurted my father."

"Dad, don't get all freaked out. I'm sure Alice just measured wrong. Right Alice?"

"Alice Cullen...does not measure wrong. But I will re-measure you, if you'd like."

"Call me when the measurements are in," said my father.

Alice took out her tape measure. She had to have measured me at least ten times but the result was the same. I'd lost weight.

"This should be impossible," said Alice.

"Edward! We need to call Carlisle!"

They are fussing over me. I like being spoiled but I hate being fussed over. Now everybody is all upset because I've lost weight. It's not a big deal... is it?

A few hours later my grandfather's shift at the hospital had ended. There wasn't much he could do. I'm the first female of my kind, that they know of. For goodness sake, for all they know I could turn into some giant, Godzilla-thing with wings when I'm one hundred.

My grandfather measured my hair, examined my fingernails, and after asking all those not in control of their bloodlust to step outside, he bit my arm to see how it would heal. It hurt. My father was against it and my mother understood... it was like taking a baby for vaccinations.

"Interesting."

"Interesting, what Grandpa? Am I dying?"

"No... for us venom doesn't regenerate lost tissue, it simply acts as a filler, a cement of sorts for bonding. However, you just generated new tissue Renesmee...it's like with humans only instantaneous."

"So...that means I'm aging?"

"No. We are frozen, but perhaps you are not. I think you might regenerate."

Everything went silent for a minute. My father stared into nothing, my mother looked at me, Alice closed her eyes to try and see a vision and my grandpa scribbled in his medical journal. I decided to go outside where the party seemed to have moved. The pack had started a bonfire. Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands and talking among themselves on a log, while Jasper talked to Seth. Alec was just sitting on a log, taking it all in. I went and sat beside him.

"So, are we burying you anytime soon?"

"I don't know... everyone's in a stupor. Grandpa thinks I'm not frozen, he thinks I'll just regenerate and maintain immortality that way."

"Interesting."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it is... you're an anomaly Renesmee. Does Nahuel regenerate as well?"

"We don't know, but I'm sure by noon tomorrow he'll be here and Grandpa will be testing him too."

"Do you... like Nahuel?"

"He's a nice guy."

"I mean romantically?"

"No... he liked me. I caught him a few times watching me undress, or get dressed. He tried to kiss me too, but he's not my type."

"Oh," said Alec, cracking a tiny smile that I coincidentally caught from the corner of my eye.

I started to think about my future now. I usually don't think about the limitations of being what I am, however I'm now starting to realize there are serious pitfalls to being combined from the best of both worlds. I don't know what to expect. Sure, Nahuel is one hundred and seventy something...he's a guy though. Half vampire guys have venom and girls don't according to Nahuel. Maybe half vampire girls have something the guys don't have. I just wish there was someone else like me. Then maybe I'd know if I was going to die, just very slowly... or if I was just going to keep regenerating everyday.

I didn't realize I was panicking until Alec grabbed my hand. It was like touching a cool marble floor, his hand. So smooth and cold. He brought my hand to his lips and he kissed the back of it.

"It will be okay. You're not dead yet, are you?"

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be."

The moon was rising in the sky, the fire was going, and his blood red eyes were locked with mine. I felt like we might kiss again, except this time I wouldn't be caught off guard. I don't know why I want him to kiss me, I just do. He placed his hand to my cheek and I pressed my face against it. We moved closer. He lightly pulled one of my curls, and we moved closer... our noses were less than an inch away from touching and my father called me.

"Nessie... come here a moment please."

I groaned before responding, "Coming dad!"

I got up and went to my father who was standing in the doorway looking angry. I know him calling me into the house wasn't coincidence. He knew what was about to happen and I was gonna catch hell in a handbasket for it.

"It's not a good idea to become romantically involved with him Nessie. He's part of the volturi, that means duty over everything else. You won't have a place in his life and you'll be heartbroken... It would kill me to see you like that."

My dad's voice sounded weighed down with sorrow and guilt, almost like he'd been heartbroken before or he'd witnessed it. I just nodded, I didn't say a word. I hid my thoughts so that he wouldn't know that I still wanted to kiss Alec, no matter if there will come romance and sure heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Renesmee**

He entered me slowly and I held onto him, clutching his jet black hair, just trying not to make a sound. Alec was unsure about this from the beginning. He didn't think deflowering me was a good idea, but if it should be anybody, it should be him. I know I was supposed to be showing him around, but he's really opened me up too. I've done things I'd never do...mostly because I was too scared. Like the other day when we were visiting in Texas, he suggested we go skydiving and bungee jumping while we were there, just because he saw the sign and thought it might be fun. I was against it, immediately I was against it. I hate heights, he knows by now that I hate heights, but he pushes me to do all these terrifying things that end up being the biggest thrill of my life! Then there are the talks. I can only handle a few of his "life experience" stories a week before I get depressed. The stories are mostly sad, about destruction and carnage. However, there are always little bits of happiness sprinkled in between the sad bits like seeds in a watermelon.

I whimpered out and he kissed my lips, looking right into my eyes as he started to slowly work himself in and out of my body. It felt like I was being torn apart, it hurt, and I didn't know whether I wanted to push him away, pull him closer or just break down and cry right there, beneath his cool weight. Traitor tears slipped from my eyes but Alec caught them with his tongue as he sped up a bit, turning the excruciating pain into an annoyance. He shifted his hips and sent his erection even deeper into me, hitting a spot that send electric tingles going through my body like there were eels swimming in my veins. I didn't want him to stop.

I started to grind my hips to the same rhythm as his and he smiled a very sincere smile as he licked my lips and sped up. Every Time he moved the right way inside of me I growled his name with longing and desire. He went in deeper and my thighs tightened around his waist. I hope I don't hurt him.  
He responded by grinding more intensely. My stomach turned around in circles...the butterflies were confused and so were the tingles. There were flashes of hot and cold all over my poor body and a pressure that was rising just like a balloon. My back was arched and Alec was supporting my head when he started to release moans of his own. They weren't contained or calm, like his voice and his sneaky chuckles. His moans and groans let me know that there is an Alec that can lose control. A needle popped the balloon of pressure that'd been rising in me and I came, hard, screaming out and falling to the bed exhausted, yet utterly exhilarated. Alec followed after a few seconds. I felt his cool essence fill me up; I also felt the strange, empty feeling once he pulled himself out of me.

I couldn't stop shivering for the life of me. It wasn't cold but I was trembling, probably with shock. I'm altered forever...no longer little virgin Renesmee. I'm trying to decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. I can't. Sex is natural and everyone does it. I've been an adult to the human world for about a decade, and to my family I'm still a baby. The room was quiet. I knew that Alec was staring into the darkness. I didn't know whether to touch him or not. Ideally, I'd have him hold me until I fell asleep and then watch me slumber but that's unlikely. So, I lay there beside him, in the dark. I pulled the covers over my shoulders and I turned to my side to go to sleep. I was shocked when I did feel chilly arms around me, gripping my waist and a nippy nose on the back of my neck.

"This was a mistake," he whispered.

"I know, and we're both stupid."

He chuckled and I tried to fight sleep, though it didn't help. After five minutes of nodding off, the exhaustion finally caught up with me and shut my eyes.

**Alec**  
She reminds me of Lily, but I know she's not Lily. She's different, alive and half human. It's too bad her being half human wasn't enough to keep me from getting attached to her. When I started wondering how her lips would taste against mine, or how the smooth skin of her neck would taste against my tongue, with the warm blood flowing underneath... I should have distanced myself. However, I didn't and now here I am watching her sleep with the first rays of the morning sun making her skin slightly sparkle. She squirmed a little, turned around and buried her head in my side, while a smile was spread across her face. I pushed her wild, curly bronze hair out of her eyes.

Renesmee's phone started to buzz. I picked it up and saw that it was Alice calling. I knew that answering would probably give everything away, but I didn't care.

"Hello?"

"Are you trying to get her killed," asked Alice.

"No Alice, but Renesmee is asleep."

"Yeah, I gathered that. I didn't want anything, just called to speak to my niece."

"Are you going to tell Edward I picked up her phone?"

"No. I'm not. The fact that you did lets me know you two spent the night together and I'd never want to be the one to give that news to Edward. I'd even feel sorry for the poor sucker who'd have to tell him his little girl isn't so innocent anymore. Tell my niece to call me when she awakes and please... don't hurt her."

"I'd never dream of it."

I hung up with Alice and Renesmee giggled, though I'm not sure if it was because of something in her dream or because of the conversation.  
After a few hours she stirred in her sleep, stretched and got up. Her hair was all over her head and she had a bit of drool coming down her chin. She looked to the side and noticed me there and she quickly tried to get herself together.

"Good morning."

"Alec... you stayed."

"Of course I stayed. Where else was I going to go? We both moved our things into this room last night, remember?"

"Oh yeah...sorry. Could you turn around so that I could bee line to the bathroom?'

"No. I've kissed every square inch of your body. Why be ashamed now?"

"Because that was in the moonlight... this is in the sunlight."

"In any light, I find your body admirable."

I kissed her, pulling on the curly tendril that's become my favorite. It's longer than the others and a bit lighter too, it sticks out and it begs to be messed with. She bought her warm hands to my face and my back, as she let the bed sheet she had wrapped around her fall to the mattress. Her heart was racing and I could tell she was ready to go again, that's when I decided to stop her... I've decided to play a little game with her.

"We'll have time for that, right now you should go get dressed. It's getting cloudy so I thought we might sight see in London and tonight I'll take you for dinner. Whatever you desire to eat, no matter how disgusting it smells."

"That sounds great."

While she was in the shower I ordered a suit for me, and a dress for her with all the things that go with them. I also told the shopkeeper I was willing to pay extra if she'd deliver them to our hotel. It only took about ten minutes to do that, and have the concierge agree to have the clothes pressed and in our room by sundown.

**Renesmee**

I took a shower and I couldn't' stop smiling. Now, I always have liked getting clean but I've never been the type to simply smile like an idiot in the shower. Must be what happened last night. It was wonderful, beautiful, painful and pleasurable. It's like I can finally see why the couples in my house are all over each other all the time. Alice did warn me though, in one of our talks that the need to have sex would hit me like a mad truck one day out of the blue and last night it did. My hormones, or whatever, took over completely. I let Alec touch me in places I've never been touched by another person, and he kissed places that the sun has never shone! While I was under the warm spray I found myself both enjoying the water, getting aroused from thoughts of what happened, and panicking. I don't know why, I just was...panicking. However, after a few times of me slapping the shit out of myself I pulled it together, I washed myself off and got out of the shower only to find Alec there holding the towel I was going to dry off with.

"Alec wh..."

"Shhhh..."

"Alec I'm soaking wet... I need a towel."

"No you don't."

He started kissing the water right off of my skin, and licking it too. His mouth was cold, so he left a trail of goose bumps every place he kissed, every place he touched. I found myself holding my breath as tingles, soft butterfly kisses spread across my entire body. His lips, his very talented lips didn't miss a drop of water and true to his word, I didn't need a towel. I was dry (in the literal sense) after he was done. I was disappointed though that it didn't lead to more. To be honest I'm itching to do it again... and again. When Alec declared himself finished he looked up at me with a very evil grin.

"You'd going to leave me like this? All ready to go? That's not very nice Alec."

"I'm not very nice, Renesmee."

He left out and I got dressed. It was going to be a little nippy, so I decided on jeans a simple t-shirt and sweater that my grandma Renee knitted for me. I suppose we'll visit her one weekend. Usually the family goes up, or she and Phil come down for Christmas but who knows what will happen this year? As for Charlie and Sue, I try to visit them every time I go home if I can catch them. They are always so busy traveling and fishing!

When I came out of the bathroom Alec was lying back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. He looked cool as a cucumber, until he laughed. I noticed he was watching SpongeBob again. I still find that strange. I also find it strange, and discouraging that right now I'm a ball of arousal and he's calm and unscathed. He should be in an uproar too!

"So... ready to go?"

"No, not yet. I want to finish watching this program."

"SpongeBob, really?"

"Yes. It's very funny to me. He is a talking sponge. Come sit down on the bed."

He patted the spot on the bed beside him, I shook my head no and I crossed my arms childishly.

"Why not," he asked.

"You're going to do something to me, and I'll get all worked up again while you'll still be easy breezy... so, no."

"Okay," he said with a dark chuckle.

After he was done watching SpongeBob we went sightseeing. I got some pictures in the red phone booths, we rode the London eye, though I had to do it without looking down, and we both watched as Big Ben brought in a new hour. The rest of the self guided tour was basically us going into little shops looking around. I didn't leave with huge shopping bags, but I did get a bunch of little trinkets. One of which was a charm with a very tiny version of Big Ben on it. I bought two, and gave one to Alec for his box.

For a few minutes we separated. I wanted ice cream and he wanted to go look at watches... men! So I sat and I had my ice cream. It was a relief to sit down for a minute anyway. Walking wasn't really excruciating, but after last night it takes a little bit of effort. I'm a sore.

After about fifteen minutes Alec came back, he was tucking something into his pocket. He must have gotten his watch. Luckily, I was just finished up my ice cream. We continued our little field trip of London.

Alec wouldn't let me eat the entire day, nothing but a little snack here or there. He said he wanted me to save my appetite for tonight, he changed up the original plan and chose the eating place for me. This restaurant better be good. When we got back to the hotel I was pondering on what to wear. I haven't really gone shopping in London yet, so I don't have any dressy clothes. However, when I opened the door I realized there was no need to ponder. A beautiful dress was laid across the bed. It was long, but it had a split that at least reached my thigh. It was backless with a sweetheart neckline and thin straps. The color was red, and it had to have been lacquered in honey and dipped in the red crystals that adorned it. It was one of the most beautiful articles of clothing I've ever laid my eyes upon...the sexiest too. There were also two masquerade masks… a simple black on for me and a white one for him.

"Alec..."

"Just a little something."

"Thank you."

I showered and dried off, and then I put my hair in a bun. This dress just won't allow me to look wild tonight. I started slipping the dress on and I came out of the bathroom for Alec to zip up my back.

"Thanks, honey," I said.

"Honey," he asked, "you think I'm sweet?"

"Yes. somewhere in there."

We had a little laugh, I was about to sit down and put on my shoes, simple back pumps that just happened to be here with the dress when I returned, when Alec grabbed my arm. He was holding the case from earlier in his hand and for a split second I thought that he was giving me his watch. Until he opened it, showing me a beautiful necklace. the chain and metal of it was bronze, the centerpiece was a huge ruby and around it were tiny flowers and leaves detailed with more rubies and other precious stones. While I admired the necklace, he rested his hand son my hips and kissed my neck.

"Are you sure you wanna give this to me?"

"Who else," he asked. "Certainly you don't think it would look better around my neck."

"I don't know…it matches your eyes."

He put the jewelry around my neck, and after a quick kiss he went into the shower. I finished getting dress. He says we are supposed to go to dinner, but those masks say that we might be in for a little more than that. I wonder what Alec has up his sleeve?


	6. Chapter 6

**Renesmee**

Dinner was great, though I did get into a little argument with Alec. He tried to claim that he didn't starve me all day! He claims he was helping me save my appetite, but I think he's playing some sick little game...keeping me deprived of food and getting me all hot then pulling away.

We did end up at a masquerade ball. It was being thrown by some very rich, prominent couple in the city.I've never been to anything like this before. My family isn't really the type to attend balls. Alice did throw parties but it was mostly family. I grew up so fast that I never got to go to regular school and make other friends. Even though I know there was no other way, I sometimes regret being so sheltered.

Alec paid off the boy at the front door to let us in, though I think I could have persuaded him to let us in anyway. I've been getting a lot of attention tonight in this dress. I feel kind of sexy actually.

The party was bustling with humans in fancy dresses and extravagant masks. The scent of champagne, food, and thick fancy perfume was in the air. It was so thick, that it's a wonder there's any oxygen left in the room. It's surprising nobody died of asphyxiation.

People were scattered about, dancing and talking. I looked to my side and Alec was no longer there. I looked around and I didn't find him. However, I felt his hand grab mine, he yanked me to him.

"Do you know what song this is," he asked

"Yes, it's the Tango. You dance?"

"It's my favorite dance."

Without asking of warning me he dragged me to the middle of the dance floor where we proceeded to set the dancefloor on fire. The only problem was the fight for lead... see, Rosalie taught me and eventually I led. It's what I'm used to, but of course that wouldn't fly with control freak Alec. Though it was fun fighting him for lead because I know it annoyed him. Kind of my way of getting vengeance, even if it's a small victory.

He dipped me, I let my body go limp in his arms and he pulled me up slowly, letting the tip of his nose run across my chest and up my throat. The twirling, the marching and being pulled close to him. The tango has never been so exciting. Apparently I'm not to only one who felt that way though, the party goers were all gathered around, some taking pictures and all looking on in amazement.

It was literally like the song kept going on for hours. Not that it was a bad thing. My feet weren't tired and doing the dance was effortless, almost involuntary.

"You have to learn not to fight me on the lead," said Alec.

"Maybe you should learn to let me lead then."

"The male is the lead."

"Says who?"

"Says history."

"History changes."

The musicians started to play the last notes of the song, and the dance ended with my leg, the left one where the dress was split, wrapped around his waist and me leaning into him. The people around us applauded. I never knew if I'd actually need to use my Tango skills. When Rosalie made me learn it she said every decent woman should know how to tango and what do you know, it's come to good use.

"You're quite a dance partner Cullen."

"You're not so bad either Volturi. It's actually surprising. Can't picture you dancing."

"Didn't I tell you about the parties?"

"No."

"Well... we used to throw these huge balls that lasted for days. Everybody came...that's how we met newborns and taught them our golden rules. We had the best of the best, from the plumpest and healthiest. It was like fine wine. Those were the days."

"Well why not now? I'd love to go to a good ball."

"Too risky. Too many foes."

"Oh."

I grabbed his necktie and pulled him close to me. I wrapped my arms around him and we danced to the very slow,song.

"So, what was your first time like," I asked.

"Human?"

"Both."

"My first time as a human was nerve wrecking. The girl was named Glenda. It was in the forest, at night. We were both concerned about her father finding us and killing me, or being eaten by wolves," he said with a chuckle. "The physical part was splendid, but when it was over Glenda told me we were to act as if we didn't know each other because of my reputation and the fact that she was betrothed to the blacksmith's oldest son."

"In your other life?"

"I don't remember... for a long time I was like some kind of addict. Once I started sometimes I couldn't stop myself. Any free time I got off I was usually having sex or eating. I was like an animal for close to one hundred years."

"Sounds like you were a regular frat boy," I said.

He chuckled and spun me around once.

"Everyone is still staring at you," he said.

"Well... we did give them a good show, and my dress is memorable."

"Your beauty is what's memorable, even with that mask you tell me something about you... first kiss," he asked.

"College. There was this guy who was always hanging around these jerks. You could tell he didn't have a lot of confidence. One day his friends were picking on him about never getting a girl so I just walked up and kissed him...then I walked away. I made it my business never to see him again either. You can bet that!"

"Pity kisses don't count."

"Oh... then I haven't had a first kiss other than our kisses. Alec, I guess you're my first kiss. Congrats."

"What's my reward?"

"More kisses..."

I looked into his eyes. The venom had eaten through the color of the contacts. His eyes were a very very dark shade of red. I'm surprised he hasn't eaten before now.

"Alec... your contacts."

"I know."

"You need to hunt."

"I know that too..."

"So you're torturing yourself?"

"I'm dancing with you."

I pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the exit. He let me lead him right out the door and down the street and away from the party.

"You're very bossy," he said.

"Well... you needed to be bossed around."

I kissed him, sending him my memories of last night. This time it was my turn to get him all hot...er ready to go. I placed my lips to his neck, I took in his scent and then I made a pathway of kisses from his adam's apple to his chin. He grabbed my face, crushing his lips into mine while he caressed my exposed thigh.

"I'm going to hunt. You should go back to the hotel room."

"Okay. Hurry back..."

He kissed me once more before disappearing into the night. I decided not to run, but to walk back to the hotel. The random humans by passing might think they were going insane if I flashed past them wearing his fire red dress. Plus, walking would give me time to reflect upon this all... It also made me realize how temporary it is.

When I was walking I heard a scream and then silence, followed by guttural growls. I went to investigate, wondering if someone was being attacked by a dog. That's when I saw it. Upright like a man, hair like a wolf, sharp fangs, sharp claws and blood of the victim dripping from its foaming mouth. A child of the moon. The monster and I stood there for a second staring at eachother, then in an instant it lunged for me. It was quick. I started running but it did manage to scratch my leg before I got didn't pursue me, instead it went to to its meal. Blood poured from my wound generously and it didn't just heal itself like when grandpa bit there was the pain. It felt like there was someone putting sand in my wound or something. I got back to the hotel room. The lady at the front desk looked at me like I was crazy but she didn't say anything. I told her I'd fallen on a broken bottle in the streets.

As soon as I got to the room I looked at it. I still wasn't regenerating yet, though my blood was starting to clot. I called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad! I got scratched by a child of the moon."

"What! Where were you that you were around those?"

"I was just walking in London! Dad, what do I do?"

"I don't know... Carlisle! Renesmee's been scratched by a child of the moon."

"Renesmee... is it bleeding badly?"

"It was...it's starting to clot now."

"That's good. That's a good sign. They have bacteria on their claws that either kills or turns humans. The venom in your system should fight it. What's the wound doing now?"

"Oh my gosh! Grandpa there is black slim coming out of my leg!"

The door opened up and Alec walked in. At first he was smiling and then it turned to a frown.

"What happened?"

"I got attacked, by a child of the moon. Grandpa what does it mean?"

"That's the bacteria being pushed out of your body. Your should start to heal now," said grandpa.

"Oh my goodness...that was so scary."

"The world is dangerous Renesmee. I will try and convince your father not to track you down in London. He's very upset. Would you like to speak with him?"

"I'll talk to her," said Alice.

"Hi Alice."

"Hello Renesmee... How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Didn't Alec tell you I called this morning and he answered your phone?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well... I did. I just hope you two were safe."

"Alice, I doubt there's much damage we could do."

"Yeah... that's exactly what your mom and dad thought, then a month later you were here. Your dad wants to talk to you."

"Renesmee," said my father.

"Yes dad?"

"You Swan women are the most accident prone I've ever seen! Anybody else could go abroad and never run into a child of the moon but leave it to you or your mother to sniff out that kind of trouble... are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad. It's stopped bleeding and oozing black stuff and foaming...now I'm healing."

"Well... hunt tomorrow to regain your strength. I worry about you, you know?"

"I know dad. I'm sorry I don't call more often. Where is everyone?"

"In Denali... me, Alice, and Carlisle stayed behind because of work though. We'll head up later."

"Will you still be there next weekend when we visit?"

" We'll be home by then. I don't want to keep you too long Nessie... just be safe, please. Make Alec take care of you."

"I will dad. goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I plopped back on the bed. There's nothjing like being attacked by a true werewolf to take the spark right out of the evening. Alec was sitting on the other side of the bed, staring at my now healing wound. His eyes were a very very bright red. He fed, maybe on more than one person. That's not my business though, so I didn't ask.

"Hey, I'm fine now."

"We hunted them into extinction. There shouldn't be one child of the moon left on this planet."

"Maybe you missed one."

"If we missed on, then we missed at least a thousand. They multiply fast. One bit to a healthy human and they are suddenly animals to the night. How did you run upon it anyway?"

"Well... I heard a scream, I heard growling, I went to investigate thinking it was a dog and it was a werewolf. It chased me, it scratched me, and I ran for my life while it went back to eating."

"Oh Renesmee..."

He put his hands on both sides of my face, rubbing my cheeks gently as he kissed my forehead.

"Your father isn't wrong. You, are very accident prone. I honestly think that if it had been anyone else the encounter wouldn't have happened. you must be more careful."

"That's me...trouble magnet and jinx extraordinaire. I wouldn't have run into you if I wasn't accident prone."

"You have a point."

We didn't make love that night. The mood was sort of gone, plus my leg was really sore. The pain just wasn't where I'd been scratched. It actually seemed to radiate out from there and span up my entire leg. It wasn't excruciating, but I wouldn't be able to deal with it for more than a night. I ended up asleep in Alec's arms again. It's a comforting place to be, I've found. I started off having a sweet dream, but it suddenly turned... nightmare-ish. _Alec and I were dancing, I was in a fluffy pink cupcake dress and he was in a white suite. It was like a scene out of cinderella but then things went terribly wrong. The music stopped, my leg started to itch and burn. I hiked up my dress only to see that there was hair coming from my leg and blood coming from the pores. Alec disappeared, and it was just me. I screamed out, tearing at my own leg._ That's when I felt myself being shaken, then held down. I opened my eyes and the moonlight blinded me. I looked around. Alec was holding me and the sheets were covered in blood...more blood. I had blood all over my hands. I looked at my leg. There was deep scratches healing before my eyes and Alec looked like he was trying to control himself.

"You were having a nightmare..."

"It was so real."

"I know... I saw it for myself. You wound is mostly completely healed now. Once you feed you'll forget it even happened."  
There was a knock at the door.

"Security... we heard screaming. Is everything okay?"

I got up and limped to the door. I opened it just a sliver...just wide enough for him to see me, and Alec and see that we were both still alive.

"Yes... I just have night terrors. We're both fine."

"Okay. Just checking. Sleep peacefully."

"Thank you."

I went and looked through my backpack for my jeans, my boots and a hoodie.

"What are you doing," asked Alec.

"Going hunting. Coming with me?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Renesmee**

"So let me get this straight... you bought a house," I asked...making sure Alec had given me the right information. It's been two weeks since I was attacked and we still haven't moved on from London. Our adventure seems to have come to an abrupt stop. We both like this city. Plus, it's his vacation. Who says you have to explore during it? So... he bought a house.

"Yes. Now get your stuff and let's go. It's already furnished."

"O..okay," I said nervously. Yes, we've been living in the same hotel room but to me that's different than a house. With a hotel room there's less privacy...always people around you and the walls are paper thin. The idea of moving into a house with Alec wrecks my nerves.  
After I packed my things we checked out and paid the bill. We walked until we made it away from people and then we took off. I followed him, seeing that I didn't know where I was going. We ended up in the countryside at this quaint little house. Not quite a cottage though. It looked homey.

"Alec, your house is nice."

"My house?"

"Yeah...you bought it."

"With you in mind."

I didn't know what to say or what to do. He bought the house because of me, for me. I wish he hadn't. Doesn't he know he's only making things harder when I have to say goodbye to him in about six months?

Since I didn't know how to respond I didn't say anything. i just smiled and walked forward, even though I didn't have a key or anything. When we reached the front door he unlocked it and opened it, then he picked me up and carried me over the threshold. He didn't sit me down until we were in the living room. He wasn't lying about the house being furnished. It was decorated as if someone had been living here for years, however, by the smell I could tell we were the first to live here in a while.

"Give me a tour?"

"Give yourself a tour. I told you... I bought this house with you in mind. It's yours too."

I walked around. there were three rooms and two bathrooms. One with a very luxurious shower that was even equipped with a TV, and one with an old fashioned bear claw bathtub. I could definitely see myself soaking in that... I could see us both soaking in that.

My sex drive has done nothing but pick up over the past few weeks. Since my first time I've been like a raging bull. It's like he flipped on a switch inside of me, and there's nothing I can do to turn it off!

I went back into the bedroom that I assumed was ours. The bed was huge and oak. The sheets were white, with a down comforter. I sat on it, then I kicked my shoes and socks off and I lay on it. Relaxation is the name of the game, so closed my eyes and I started drifting to sleep when I felt the other side of the bed subtly move and I felt Alec's cold hand run across my exposed stomach.

"I love this bed."

"I know."

His lips pressed against my stomach, giving me butterflies promptly. I looked down at him and he smiled up at me. He knew what he was doing, that was for sure and I liked it. He continued kissing me, making it down past my belly button to the button on my jeans. He ripped it off with his teeth, so much for this pair of jeans. It's a shame... I really liked them... Alec continued to rip off my clothes with his teeth. The jeans tore like bread of something and before long, they were nothing but scraps on the floor. My panties were next, though all it took for them to be history was one quick movement. He whipped his head around, flinging them onto the floor. He kissed my lower lips as tenderly as the kisses the lips on my face. I found it hard not to wiggle around. He doesn't like it when I wiggle while he's "studying me." that's what he calls it.

He opened my lips, I felt his cool breath hit my clitoris and I couldn't help my rock my hips with anticipation. he grabbed onto them, holding me in place on the bed. He started to stroke my clit gently with his tongue. I moved my legs and he sped up in response. My poor body went into overdrive. My heart started to race and I heated up, though I wasn't actually hot. It was just like somebody put me under a heat lamp. The warmth was almost comforting, almost. If it wasn't for the tremors and the tingles everywhere that I was feeling. It was a huge challenge for me to hold in the moans wanting to rip free, though I guess I didn't have to.

"This isn't a hotel Nessie... you don't have to hold it in. Be as loud as you want."

I did... I released the moans that had been begging to rip free and I didn't have to be quiet about it anymore. I called out his name while his fast moving tongue ushered me into my first orgasm, in what I'm sure would be a very long day of making love.

I was right. I like being right about things like this though. After my first orgasm of the day he got up and took off his shirt, pants, and underwear. I should have torn his clothes off with my teeth, but he was moving at vampire speed and that was quicker.

His cock was hard and it intimidated me. It always does...Alec intimidates me, period. Though I'd never admit that aloud or on paper. He sat in a chair that was in the corner of the room. His erection standing straight up like a flagpole. He motioned for me to come to him, and I did without hesitation.

"Sit on my lap and spread your legs on the arms of the chair."

I did as I was told, not sure what was about to happen. Sex, I knew that...but this is a new position for me.

My body was pressed against his, and his arms were wrapped around my waist giving me a feeling of security. He put the entirety of his dick inside me,filling me up to the brim, making me whimper and become putty in his lap. He started to move himself in and out of me, I looked down...watching it happen. His cock glistening with the product of my arousal. He was moving slowly, making every sensation more intense. It was like a beautiful type of torture. I felt the orgasm coming, I knew it had to be. This felt too good. The cold, the tingles, that feeling of him taking up all the space inside my center.

"Oh Alec!"

I came...he kissed my cheek but kept moving, that same pace. He never once skipped a beat or got off rhythm. Tired of being stagnate and stunned in my pleasure, I decided to participate... I grinded my hips to the pace he set. His arms tightened around my torso and his lips attacked my neck, giving me an overload of sensations. The orgasm crept upon me, which is something I've never encountered before. Usually there'd be a pressure, a foreshadowing of the explosion to come, but I got nothing. Sucke rpunched, I was sucker pucnhed by a beautiful catastrophe going on in my body. I moaned out and wiggled, longing to be free, longing to move my body in erratic ways. Alec kept me tethered to him though. His arms never loosened their grip and he never got off rhythm. It became like a torture session. One that I was eager to have end, and that I wanted to be trapped inside forever. Him coursing in and out of my clenched core, making me cum, while I was cumming! My juices no longer just made his cock glistened, they were flowed down the leather chair like somebody spilled a cup of water on it.

"Get ready for that, you'll be doing it all day."

"I can't... I don't want to," I said, becoming a traitor to my very confused, still aroused body.

"I don't care. I want you to..." said Alec.

He sped up, after what seemed like a lifetime he sped up and I immediately wanted him to slow down again. The sensations were no longer exaggerated, they were sharper, more abrupt, and dizzying in a way. I knew what was going to happen. We were going to have vampire sex, full fledged. Nothing gentle, no mercy. I've heard stories about this kind of lovemaking, but I never imagined experiencing it. I hope I don't have a heart attack."You can take it, mmm..." moaned Alec in my ear. I didn't realize I'd been broadcasting, but it happens sometimes.

* * *

Cum, from us both, was dripping down my thighs and there were imprints in the wooden floor from our knees, and my fingertips from digging into it when my body went into uncontrollable orgasmic spasms. I don't know how long it's been but the sun is setting and the room smells like us.  
He turned me over, grabbing me roughly by the back of the neck, I did the same to him. Our eyes lock as he proceeded to fuck me as hard as he could. I gave it right back to him, not wanting to be one-upped again. Our lips attacked each other's faces. Pressing hard. I'm surprised mine are not busted and bleeding from the rough treatment he's been giving them. Not only the hard kisses, but also the biting and the sucking. They must surely be rosy red if nothing else.

One hard thrust into me was all it took and we both went into a tailspin of euphoria. Alec growled, though it was almost a roar, along with grunts. If there were any animals around the house they'd left at the sound of that. He collapsed on my chest. Kissing my breasts and sniffing me, taking in my scent. I just tried to catch my breath. My poor heart has had enough exercise to last a lifetime. He lay his head on my chest, between my breasts and we watched as the last rays of sun disappear, letting darkness take its place.

For at least an hour we just lay on the floor in silence. He was holding onto me like someone was going to come into the room and take me away. I held onto him too, though not as tight. I needed one of my hands to run my fingers through his hair while we stared at the moon.

"I bought the house because I figure when I'm gone you can come here and remember us."

"I'd remember us anyway Alec. You are technically my first kiss and you took my virginity. That's unforgettable."

"So is it just sex," he asked as he looked up at me. Though his eyes were red, a dull red now that he was getting thirsty, I saw something childlike in them. I knew this wasn't just sex. I'd be stupid to think so. It's just like something inside of me is convinced that if I admit to loving him, him leaving will break me even more than I know it will.

"No, this isn't just sex. I think I love you... and I'm mad at you because of it."

"Me? You're mad at me because you love me. I should be mad at you. I'm the one who will have to work my ass off for one hundred years while thoughts of you break my heart and tease me."

"Well I'm the one who will try to get you to smuggle me into Volterra in your suitcase."

"I'm the one who would actually give that a shot."

We both started to laugh at the ridiculous argument and the even more ridiculous scheme. He wouldn't make it through the front door, or whatever they have in volterra. I'd be caught, probably killed and he'd probably get the vampire equivalent of a spanking from Aro.

"So... what does happen when you do something wrong," I asked. "Do you ever get in trouble?"

"Yes, Lily dying was a punishment."

"What exactly made him think she was a distraction?"

"I missed training a couple of times."

"Oh. Anything else? Do you get spankings?"

"Spankings? No... however when I get too big in the head Aro has Jane attack me with her mental fires. She enjoys it, of course because she knows I'll survive. I usually attack her back and that's the end of it. What about you? You were very spoiled so I bet you did."

"Spoiled? I wasn't spoiled."

"You still are, and there were vampires from around the world willing to die for you. I call that pretty spoiled."

"I just have a way with people, and I did get in trouble alot actually. I got spankings sometimes. Depending on my offense. Like, when I was about two and a half and I ran away from home, to Denali... my dad hasn't been that mad since! I got a spanking and my entire family fussed on me, even my grandparents. The only two who didn't scold me were Jasper and Emmett.. Jasper because he could sense how sorry I was and Emmett because...that's Emmett."

"I would have spanked you too. That was dangerous, especially for a little girl."

"I know. Then there were all the times I got grounded. I went through a phase around two to three years old where I had a bad temper. So I'd throw these awful tantrums and I'd kick my father, bite Jacob, go out into the woods and rip deer to shreds. If the Volturi had witnessed that I'd have been a goner."

"Perhaps, unless Aro was entertained by it. He might have spared you."

"Oh, one thing I remember clearly are Grandpa's lectures. I used to get into the sweets alot. Grandma always kept them for the pack. Cakes, cookies... the whole lot of it! I once ate an entire five layer chocolate cake, and then I ate an entire tub of buttercream icing! I thought I was going to die because my stomach hurt so badly. My dad read it in my thoughts and took me to the hospital where my grandpa lectured me on healthy eating. I considered that a punishment because it was boring."

"You had a true childhood. Do you ever wish it were normal?"

"Like human normal, or vampire normal?"

"Human normal."

"I do... some part of me does. I would have had friends, and I wouldn't have to worry about the sunlight but then again i don't because I know I'd have to watch my family die. You?"

"Well if my life were human normal I guess I'd be a mobster, huh," he asked with a chuckle.

"No, you'd be in a troop of assassins."

"Oh, that makes it all seem better... I wish I could have a different life, period sometimes. The killing is entertaining while I'm in the heat of the moment. Nothing I do can be too cruel, however when I'm alone I start to think about it and second guess. I think I start to feel bad about it. Sometimes I wish my ledger were clean and I'd been changed by a passerby, Jane and I. Then maybe we could have found a coven where we aren't... nevermind."

"Where you aren't trapped. You can say it, the room isn't wired, is it?"

He laughed and then kissed my chin. The silence consumed the room again as we lay on the floor, drenched in the moonlight coming through the window. My body was tired and my eyes grew heavy. I was sleepy and so I went to sleep knowing I was safe.

**Alec**

I'm in so much fucking hot water that my skin is coming right off the bone! I bought a house, a house! I'm becoming too emotionally attached. I am too emotionally attached to Renesmee. I hate this. I want her all to myself now. It's like an obsession. Everytime she leaves my sight I can't wait to see her again. These feelings this worry, anxiety, joy and excitement have been dormant for years...since Lily and now they are back forging a space in me when I was sure I'd filled those spots with solemnity and knowledge of my duty. I could hate Nessie for creating this vulnerability in me. I could just hate her, but I know that I couldn't...not really.

I got up from the floor and picked her up. She opened her eyes briefly to look at me, but shut them again just as fast. I put her on the bed and I covered her up then I put on some clothes and I went outside. The moon was huge and the stars were plentiful. I was right to choose this little place off the beaten path, away from the city. Away from the housekeepers and their carts, the honking cars out the windows and drunkards yelling in the street all hours of the night, distracting me from hearing Renesmee's soft breaths when she's asleep.

"Fuck Alec, you've messed up this time," I said to myself aloud.

"Couldn't just quit while you were ahead. You're selfish and inconsiderate."

"No, I'm not... is it so wrong to feel something, to love someone?"

"You're not capable of love. You're only capable of making destruction look good."

"Shut up, I'm not listening. You just hate the fact that I could possibly have someone to care about me!"

"You just give her orgasms, she doesn't care about you... you don't have any friends, nobody who loves you, nobody likes you!"

"I should kill you."

"Try it."

I kicked the ground and big clot of dirt flew up like it was an explosion. Yes, I'll say that I'm officially having a nervous breakdown. Sometimes I do talk to myself in order to keep everything straight, and now is no different. I'm in the middle of the forest having an argument with absolutely nobody while the source of my issue lies in bed sound asleep. I've gone off the deep end. Must be all these feelings.

A twig snapped, and then I noticed a familiar, but slightly off scent. The smell of a vampire, and the scent of humanity. A half vampire... I took off in the direction of the scent and found that I was pursuing a women with platinum blonde hair. I couldn't see much else. I started to release my power, I waited for the senselessness to find her but abruptly she turned around and I found myself dropping to my knees, unable to move.I couldn't use my powers, I couldn't even blink. I could only watch as she walked closer to me.

"Down witch..." she said calmly, as if that were my name. "I don't mean any trouble, I'm just interested in the girl. If you promise me you won't hurt me, and that I may speak with her I'll let you move again."

There was no way for me to answer yes or no. My instincts told me that as soon as she released me I should tear her head off, another half told me that this could be Renesmee's only chance to meet someone like her. I'd have to be nice.

"Impressive trick," I said.

"Thank you. May I speak with her now? Oh, I'm Annabeth, by the way," she said with a smile.

"Yeah... whatever."

We went into the house and I told her to wait in the living room. When I got into the bedroom Nessie was stretched out. The sheet that was nearly wrapped around her when I left was tangled around her body and her hair was all over her head, all over the bed and everywhere else. I almost hated to wake her from such a deep sleep after such a long, hard day.

I sat on the bed gently and I touched the tip of her nose. She wiggled it at first. I did it again and she grabbed my hand quickly, looking up at me with fire in her eyes.

"What?"

"You have a guest."

She rose up, looking confused.

"Who is it?"

"See for yourself... get dressed. I swear you won't be disappointed."

She shook her head yes while she got out of bed and found something to put on. It's a good thing I had the house stocked with clothes as well."Were you having a sweet dream," I asked before she left the room.

"Yes... a very very sweet dream," she replied with a wide smile and cherry red cheeks. She went into the living room and I followed behind her to try and protect her if Annabeth turned out to be walking a crooked line. Renesmee stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Annabeth.

**Renesmee**

A beating heart, vampiric scent, warm blood, pale skin... it couldn't be.

"You're a half vampire?"

"Yes... my name is Annabeth... Annabeth Samson."

"I'm Renesmee Cullen."

I extended my hand to shake hers but she ran over to me and hugged me.

"It feels so wonderful to meet another like me. Another female half breed."

"It does feel great. How old are you Annabeth?"

"Oh, call me Betty... I'm 89."

"89, cool. What's life been like for you?"

"Well..."

She looked back to Alec who was standing in the doorframe, looking solemn. Like I'd imagine he'd look when he's working.

"Annabeth, you've met Alec..."

"Yes,we've met. It would be nice now if he'd give us some privacy."

"I'm not moving from this spot," he said...looking and sounding annoyed.

"Guys, come on. This is an exciting moment. Don't ruin it, please?"

They both rolled their eyes and returned to their corners. Annabeth and I began a very quiet conversation. I'm sure Alec could hear it loud and clear though. Betty told me about her birth, as much as she could remember of it. Her upbringing and the fact that she had three children. She told me about each of them. Her oldest son was three quarters vampire and still living. Her middle daughter was three quarters human and had died in car accident. Her skin wasn't impenetrable. Her organs were stronger, and she was beautiful and slow to age but not immortal...not regenerating. Her youngest daughter was still alive and also three quarters vampire. She was 24.

"So you'll be able to have children forever?"

"No... when I was seventy I stopped being able to procreate."

"Interesting. I wish we knew more about our kind."

"Well... You're the first female half vampire I've met, but my father has known others. I've often feared that I'd stop renewing... stop living but my father says that's nothing to be worried about. Every half vampire he's ever known has been at least one thousand and they'd never died of natural causes...always in a fight or something of the sort."

"How old is your dad?"

"He's at least one thousand and five hundred years old...though he'd never say because he's sensitive about his age. He's an old fart just like Merlin over here."

"Hey! Be nice to him. He's my m...friend," I said, trying to dispute Betty's picking on Alec. Alec frowned at me but didn't say anything. I'm not sure if he was looking angry because I almost called him my mate, or because I didn't call him my mate. I honestly don't even know where the impulse came from. We don't have a title officially.

"You've some nerve to call me a witch when your powers are what they are, darling Betty."

"Yes... but I haven't gone around making a name for myself, have I?"

"Not yet Betty... Not yet."

"What powers," I asked... feeling left out of the loop. I didn't know for sure, but I could just bet that there'd been some kind of confrontation outside when I was asleep.

"I have the power to stop people from moving."

"Oh... that's handy."

Alec eventually sat down on the couch, wrapping his arm around my waist while Betty and I talked the night away. She and her children agreed to come to Forks and spend the weekend with us and then she left, disappearing into the night. I leaned into Alec and let out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry she called you a witch. Did she beat you up badly in the forest?"

"Don't be sorry...that is my nickname. 'Witch twin' and she didn't beat me up, she just paralyzed me."

"I'm surprised Aro hasn't sniffed her our. If he does you just might be out of a job."

"Ha... that'll be the day."

We lay on the couch and I fell asleep again in his arms, finishing the rest I'd started earlier. I had a very strange dream. Not bad...just weird. _I was pregnant and sitting on the logs in front of the house. My dad was manning the grill, and Alec was shaking his hand while my mother and Jane walked over to rub my enormous belly. Everyone else seemed to be talking and walking. it was a party afterall... There were no golden eyes, or red eyes. Only blues, greens, browns. Everybody was human. Then there was a puff of smoke and I wasn't pregnant anymore, just holding a pale little black haired baby that looked right into my eyes and said "I neeeeeeeeed itttttt!"_ I opened my eyes suddenly to see Alec there drinking blood from a wine glass while Spongebob was on. I was covered in a blanket with my feet in his lap.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon..." I replied back.

I sat up and I stretched. Looking around and smelling the scent. Last night did happen. I found another like me...

"Your mother called," he said. "She said our flight is this evening. I was going to wake you in an hour."

"Oh okay. I'm starving."

"There is food in the fridge. I tried to pick things you liked but I couldn't spend much time in the grocery store."

"Alec... you went to the store?'

"Yes... I did. It stank like dirty children, sweaty fat men, and rotten fruit. I must love you."

"Well thank you."

I looked and saw what he had. He wasn't lying, it was packed to the max with my favorite things. I decided on cereal. Lucky Charms...now that's how you start a day off right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alec**

"I cannot believe you. I mean, I can see her doing something this irresponsible but you're a thousand years old," said Edward. His anger was very funny, though understandable. Hiding our thoughts didn't seem to matter. He knew, though I don't think it's because Alice told him. He just knew...fatherly instincts or something. He did at least wait to ask me on a walk to bust me out. Not that it'd make a difference. I'd say what I have to say in front of everyone.

"I love Renesmee, Edward. I know that seems impossible and implausible... it's definitely irresponsible and I've been giving myself hell for it but I can't stop myself."

"And you bought a house, some kind of little sex shack! Gosh..."

"No, a house for her to live in if she wishes. Just to think of me when I have to...return."

Edward is a father. I've seen many like him when I human watch. Overprotective of their children. Trying to keep them alive, unharmed, happy, smothered in love. I probably won't ever know the feeling but I can understand him wanting Renesmee to be safe. To live a life without physical or emotional pain. If only he knew that no matter what he does...that's impossible. I don't want to break her heart but I know that I will... however if it isn't me it is bound to be someone else. As sad as it is.

"Well... I guess I can't really blame you too much. I pursued Bella too knowing that I shouldn't. Just... I don't know what to tell you. It's not like she can visit Volterra and leave with her head. Hey, maybe you can convince Aro to let you leave..."

"Yeah... I'll arrive in ashes Edward. Don't be naive."

"Oh I'm sorry Alec...do you have another suggestion? You know, I outta kick your ass."

"No, because when I win your wife would kill me."

"Look. We've got six months to find a way to keep you and Nessie together. Just you know, don't..."

"Don't do anything crazy Al," said Emmett from behind a tree.

"Al?"

"Yeah... I figure since you've been around here half a year, and you're in a relationship with my niece that you need a nickname, right Eddo?"

"Emmett, you know I hate that name," said Edward.

For the first time in my life I saw Edward act in violence. He attacked Emmett and it was a fair match. Emmett's strength and Edward's mind reading leveled the playing field. They were just like children. Hell, compared to me they are children. I was being lectured by someone not even close to being two hundred and someone barely one hundred years old. What's become of me? Why have I fallen so far? Oh my goodness... I'm dating a baby.

"Oh, now you think about her age," said Edward, breaking away from the fight. "She is just a baby."

"Edward she is not a baby," said Emmett, "she's grown up. Sure she's young considering the fact that she'll live forever but at eighteen girls do exactly what she's doing."

"They hole up with thousand year old vampires who are part of the Volturi?"

"You know what I mean Eddo... Carlisle sent me out here to talk you down."

"Carlisle's losing his touch if he's sending you to bring me off of a ledge."

"Hey, I'm a certified psychologist and psychiatrist. If it were possible I'd write you a prescription for nerve pills... gosh Edward, you're always so nervous."

I started to laugh. This was definitely a side of the Cullens I'd never seen before. It was hilarious, this conversation...the fact that Edward was always nervous and the fact that Emmett, was a therapist. It tickled me, and I laughed.

"What's funny Volturi," asked Emmett

"This family is very strange..."

"You're just now noticing that," asked Edward.

"Yes... Edward are you done lecturing me? I won't stop making love to your daughter and I won't deny the fact that I love her. If you'd like to strike me, I understand."

"That's tempting... but I'm not going to do that. I am going to go write a very long apology letter to Charlie, though."

I scanned my mind, trying to remember who Charlie was. It was Renesmee's grandfather... Bella's father. I have never met him. She said it's because he's usually on the reservation visiting when she goes to see him and I'm not allowed there under any circumstances.

We went back to the house and Renesmee was sitting on the steps of the porch while Rosalie played in her hair, and Alice painted her nails. Bella was sitting by them all, just looking down at her like she was the rarest diamond in the world. That motherly look...

"Nice walk," asked Bella with a smirk. She of all people probably knows how badly her husband can overreact.

"It was okay," said Edward.

I took a seat on the porch swing beside Jasper. He's usually a pretty quiet guy. There's no telling what he went through before he got to this little euphoria of a coven.

"I hear grandpa's car," said Nessie. "He's almost here with Betty."

Everyone stood up as Carlisle pulled into the driveway. As soon as he parked the doors opened and out popped Betty, along with two children. One was a guy with dark hair and eyes the color of... I don't know. They weren't golden like the Cullens or red. It was strange. The second child was a girl with extremely curly pitch black hair and the same trippy eyes. What the hell do they eat?

**Renesmee**

"Betty... I'm so glad you could come."

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world. These are my children Joseph and Dorothy."

"Mother, you know I like to be called Joe, Joseph is so formal."

"Hi Joe, I replied."

"Hello Renesmee..." he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I could hear Alec scoff under his breath and I could also hear my father chuckle. "it's very nice to make your acquaintance..." He gave me his best smolder... at least that's what it looked like. He was handsome, very handsome but not what I'm looking for. Though it is funny to know that Alec will get jealous, and is jealous right now. For some reason thoughts of the stories my mother told me about when my father and Jacob were in competition over her came to mind. I'm sure it won't come to anything like that.

"And you can call me Dot."

"Hi Dot," I said, extending my hand to shake it, but like her mother she bombarded me with a hug. Three quarters vampire. She wasn't that warm, though she wasn't as cold as full vampires and her heart, their hearts were more subtle in it's beating. Meeting Dot is actually a bit more thrilling that meeting Betty. Sure, Betty is like me but Dot is closer to my age. I've never had a friend close to my age before. I've never really had a friend before. College was one thing, I had followers there and the pack is considered family...not friends. I could have a friend now!

After the introductions to Betty's children and my family and the whole nine yards we all went inside. I followed behind everyone. In fact the only person still outside was Alec.

"Coming in lazy bones," I asked.

"Yeah..."

I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm. Pulling me down into a kiss...however there was so much force that the swing's chains broke and we ended up on the porch. My father came out to investigate what was going on and I pointed to Alec. He pointed to me.

"Look... I don't want any misbehaving out of you two this weekend. Try to maintain your decency and composure...we have guests after all."

"But dad... read Alec's mind and see...see that it was his fault. I didn't do anything!"

"Edward, surely you can hear a lie in her voice... you are her father after all... it was her."

"Both of you, inside, in different corners of the room."

It was fun to get under my father's skin. If I was lucky I'd be able to make him hiss at us... that's when you can tell he's really pissed. My mother says I don't help my father's nerves with my teasing and bad behavior, but what can I say? I guess I was just born to break the rules and behave badly. Luckily, Alec likes to mess with my dad too. My father, Edward Cullen...might be the first vampire to go bald.

Once inside the conversing and the strange medical questions commenced. My grandpa was writing so hard that every few minutes he snapped his pencil in half. Betty, Joe, and Dot were like a jackpot for Betty we learned more about my kind and from Joe and Dot we learned about a completely different kind. Like the fact that they both have venom, and the fact that their blood and the venom found a way to live together...unlike me. The venom lives in my skin, my bones and tissues and it surrounds my veins making them strong but my blood is just blood. Then there's the diet. I can live off human food or blood and I love both, but Joe and Dot have to have blood...they can eat human food but it holds no nutritional value. Betty was pregnant with them for a year and they were fully grown after about age ten, which is strange because half vampires grow faster. This is only what they've told us from their experiences though. Who knows that Grandpa will find once he starts running all of his crazy tests. Goodness knows I've definitely had my share of them, especially these past few months. After gathering information he started studying them, though they didn't seem to mind.

Night fell and Alec looked to me.

"I need to go hunt... the snack from earlier didn't hold me over.

"Okay... want me to ask my dad for the car keys?"

"No I'll go on foot, it's faster that way."

Apparently the snack he had today wasn't enough, which is understandable. sometimes a little snack just doesn't do. You have to really sit down and have a full fledged meal. Though I don't want to think about Alec's meal. His food would probably scream, and shout, and maybe try to fight back. The thought of him taking a human life disturbs me but I know that's the vampire way...I'm the freak in this situation.

He left after kissing me on the cheek to the dismay of my father who was still sore about the fact htat we were dating.

"Your grandfather is a very thorough physician," said Joe as he sat beside me.

"Yes... he is. He's detail oriented. It must like Christmas to him."

"You're eighteen years old?"

"Yes. I'll be nineteen in a couple months though."

"When is your birthday?"

"September."

"Oh... Mine is in October. I was born on Halloween."

"Well, it's not very hard to find a party on your birthday then."

"Not at all... Of course I do throw the best parties. Maybe you can come?"

"Um, maybe..."

"So, is Alec your mate?"

"Joe don't pester the girl. We just met her and you're about to run her away. Your family is huge," said Dot. "I bet it must be nice and chaotic."

"You have no idea. If the pack was here it'd really be loud."

"Pack," asked Joe.

"Oh... we're friends with the shapeshifters. Well family is more like it."

"Shapeshifters... werewolves?"

"No. They aren't true children of the moon. There's just something they are born with, a genetic twitch that makes them turn into very large wolves whenever vampires are anywhere near their reservation."

"Interesting. Are they in control of this?"

"Yes... they are. They are friendly, I promise. Maybe you could meet them sometime this weekend."

"Perhaps," said Dot. "I've never met a shapeshifter before. You say they aren't like children of the moon?"

"No. they are cognizant and like actual wolves. A few weeks ago I actually ran into a child of the moon. It scratched me."

Dot hissed out. "Those wretched creatures. Are you okay, I remember getting mauled by one of them."

"Yes... I'm fine. It scared me more than it hurt me. Hey, if you don't mind me asking what do you eat? Why are your eyes that color?"

Joe chuckled, "We eat whatever we come across. Sometimes it's animals, sometimes people, and sometimes even werewolves...though they are rare and not very good...their blood is bitter. I'm assuming that your family feeds exclusively on animals, and Alec exclusively on humans?"

"Yes."

"And you... you eat more human food than blood."

"Yes... huamn food is more conveinient."

"But blood is better for you," said Joe.

"Yeah...maybe."

"Gosh Renesmee don't get him started. He's like some kind of health food nut for vampires. Gosh... it's so good to meet somebody around my age!"

"I know right, I was thinking the same thing."

"Oh my goodness, this is exciting! We don't even live that far away from each other! We could have sleepovers. Alec won't mind will he? We can hit the club..."

Dot is funny and I like her. She oddly reminds me of Alice for some reason. I can imagine Alice being this hyper and overbearing. She's still this hyper and overbearing. If nobody knew Dot's mother you could even say that she was Alice's daughter.

When grandpa was done doing tests on them we all went hunting. The deer didn't know what to expect. My dad even managed to find a mountain lion. No bear for Uncle Emmett though. It was fun, everyone feasting. Though I'd feel bad for a human walking through tonight.

After we finished we went back into the house. Alec was sitting on the steps of the porch.

"Have fun hunting," I asked.

"Dinner was dinner."

I hugged him and he hugged me back. From afar I heard my grandma say "aw, young love."

"Go for a walk or something if you're going to carry on," said my father.

"Edward don't be so sour... you were much worse than Alec. Do I even have to bring up the fact that the latch on Charlie's window is forever broken because you used to sneak through my window," said my mom.

My dad smiled at the recollection and then he and my mom kissed.

"Alright now, break it up," yelled Emmett... "Nobody wants to see that."

"Come on Alec..."

I pulled him towards the woods. Today has been strange. In a way I'm glad that my family knows. Well, I'm completely happy that my family knows about me and Alec. This takes the pressure off of our relationship. I started running and he followed me until we finally made it to the field where my family plays baseball. The waterfall here is amazing. I love coming here to think. It's almost like this spot is hidden from mankind because no humans are ever here.

"This is beautiful," he said.

"I know... this is my favorite place."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you father came out and dragged you back to the house."

"My dad is overprotective...but if you had a daughter would you let her date someone like you?"

"Hell no... You know that Joe fellow is into you."

"Oh gosh," I giggled. "Too bad he'll be disappointed. He invited me to his birthday party in October, you know?"

"Are you going?"

"We are going. I was thinking we should go as a plug and an outlet."

"No."

"A mouse and cheese."

"No."

"Um... Pebbles and Bam Bam."

"Who?"

"From the Flintstones."

"What is that?"

"Alec you watch Spongebob but not the Flintstones? Well... we could go as... oh I've got it, the chicken and the egg."

"No."

"Um, tinkerbell and peter pan."

"No."

"You know your attitude is bringing me down... you're being a big baby. We'll go as Batman and Catwoman...and that's final."

"I don't know them either."

"Well Alec, I know what our next project is. We've got to get you caught up on pop culture."

"That scares me. Now it's time to scare you."

"Huh?"

Before I could even find out what he was doing me were in the air and falling straight down into the water. I was yelling my head off, yelling like a banshee. We hit the water with a mighty splash and when I came up Alec was laughing, hard.

"Alec I'm going to kill you!"

"You should have seen the look on your face," he said as he let out more hearty chuckles. Again he was laughing so hard that I thought he might turn blue in the face. If he had blood that is. I didn't like this sense of joy he got by scaring me so I splashed water onto him, starting a fight that I knew I'd lose. He started to swim a circle around me that created a whirlpool leaving me dizzy when it stopped. Son of a bitch. I jumped on him and bit him, though not hard enough to break the skin. He returned the favor though his bites hurt more than mine probably did. There was something about that pain though that made me go from enraged and playful to aroused.

I started to kiss his chest through the soaking wet white tee shirt that clung to him like saran wrap. I worked my way up to his neck where I lingered near his adam's apple. I looked up and he was biting his lip, a tell tale sign that I was doing something right. He pulled me close and gripped my ass...that was confirmation that I'd done something right. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He leapt out of the water into the sand around it and he lay me down. I saw the look in his eye and I knew that usually meant he was about to go crazy and started ripping fabric.

"Alec don't rip my clothes, we have to go back..remember?"

He contemplated it for a minute before just taking off my jeans, my panties and my top. This time he let me undress him, I did it at human speed which he didn't like. So impatient, but I don't care. I want to savor this moment. I peeled his shirt off and threw it into the grass, making sure to kiss every square inch of his chest. I ran my tongue across his nipples, watching and feeling them spring to life when did. A grumble rolled in his chest when I did. I wanted to hear it again so I repeated the process.

"Nessie what are yo..."

"Shhh... just let me work."

I moved down, kissing stomach and discovering slight bumps in it with my tongue, probably from where abs were forming when he went through the change. I went lower. Kissing right above the top of his jeans. I didn't know what I'd do next. Would I go all the way and go down or chicken out? It's something that I've been thinking about. I mean, he does it to me and I'm curious. I skillfully unbuttoned his pants with my teeth and I pulled them down, along with his boxers which hid nothing while they were wet. I tossed them to the side where all of our clothes seemed to be and there it was...looking me in the face. Alec's dick. If I'm going to do this I feel like I should name it. Hmm... the punisher...no, that sounds too harsh... disco stick, nah... too colorful... I can come up with a name later. I looked at Alec's face. He was up on his elbows watching me, he looked like he wanted to ask me what the hell I was doing but he didn't. I took him into my hands and I ran my tongue up his shaft. I took him into my mouth, as much as I could anyway and I used my hands for the rest. I read in an article a couple months ago that this is that way it's supposed to be done. Oh yeah, eye contact! I'm supposed to look at him. I did while I started to suck him, swirling my tongue around his head every time I came up. His eyes were still locked on mine when they weren't rolling into the back of his head. "Fuck Renesmee," he whispered as he bit his lip, closing his eyes. I sucked harder, focusing on the head on the penis while I used one of my hands to stroke him, the other I moved upwards towards his chest. He grabbed it, our fingers locking and I continued pleasuring him, while looking into his eyes. Alec is usually pretty in control of his body but he wasn't this time. His muscles tensed, he was the one wiggling and with the last flick of my tongue, he came. His essence oozed down his cock like lava from a volcano.

He yanked me up so that I was on his chest and he kissed me deeply, our tongues explored each other's mouths. He flipped us over so that I was under him, typical Alec. I tried flipping us back over but he pinned my arms by my sides. He put my legs one his shoulders. It's a good thing I'm flexible. He entered me, again filling me up. That sensation never gets old and I hope it never does. Each time he penetrates me is a shock to my system. He wasted no time sticking me with a quick thrust that made my entire body shiver with tingles and shocks. "Fuck..." I muttered. He released my arms and cradled his arms around me, pinning me down still but holding onto me while he looked into my eyes and kissed my lips.

"Do you belong to me," he asked?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Tell me you belong to me," he pleaded.

"I belong to you Alec," I moaned. "I belong to you."

"Yes..."

We kissed again, moaning into each other's mouths making a song all our own. I moved my legs from his shoulder to his waist. I wrapped my legs around then and he grinded himself into me. My moaning ceased then. I was breathless and all I could do was hold onto him like my life depended on it. Maybe it did, maybe I would die from feeling too good. An intense pressure started to rise from my core, it slowly stretched out over my entire body and then as if something shattered, that pressure released in a major way. I moaned out words that I'm sure no person would be able to translate. My back arched, my toes curled and Alec's fists dug into the ground as I felt him release himself inside me, a feeling I've come to relish. I felt like I might die... or pass or...maybe pass out and die.

"How long have we been out here," he asked.

I went to my phone, which I was glad had a waterproof case. It was undamaged by the little showcase in the water. We'd only been away for forty five minutes. Not long enough anyone to suspect anything.

"Forty five minutes."

I walked back over to where he was laying and I sat beside him. This spot has always been my favorite but now it's definitely my favorite. We decided to sit for a few more minutes before going back to my house. While we were there we leaned against a tree, well I leaned against a tree with his head in my lap. We looked up at the stars... it's a surprise they are out tonight. It's usually too cloudy. He carved our initials into a tree. Now this is my favorite spot, and my favorite tree.


	9. Chapter 9

**Renesmee**

We were having a girls night in, of sorts. My mother, grandmother, Betty, Dot, and my aunts. The men were out camping. It was supposed to be a bonding activity. Probably a chance for my father to try and kill Alec and blame it on him getting lost in the woods.  
"I just wish you'd told me first Nessie... I could have I don't know, talked you out of it or given you tips. I don't know. I just wanted to know. I always thought you're talk to me about it first."

"Sorry mom... it was really a spur of the moment thing. I mean we knew it would happen eventually but it wasn't planned. We went to the club, we came back, then boom..."

"Yeah... I just love it when it's like boom," said Rosalie.

"Rose..." said my mom.

"What? Bella don't play innocent. Gosh...everybody knows you and Edward go at it like crazy. One night I thought you two were torturing a wild cat so I went to investigate and I can't even repeat what I saw."

"Please don't," I begged.

"I didn't even know what I was looking at... you two were so tangled up. Bella, I didn't know you were even that flexible. Edward was howling like a dog or something... it was weird."

"Now I have to go kill myself..." I said.

"Alice, don't you laugh either. Don't even get me started on your and Jasper," said my mom.

"Hey, I never pretended to be innocent. Jasper and I get crazy. All of those bite marks on him aren't from newborns... I get aggressive."

"Wow... just ruin my image of all of you," I said. They laughed and Betty patted me on the head.

"That's kid stuff compared to Dr. Carlisle Cullen," said my grandmother.

"Grandma, no! Not you too!"

"That man has honest to goodness...done things to me that leave me in a trance staring at the ceiling for days."

I take it back, I wish I hadn't entered into this sexually active world. Now my mom, aunts and my grandmother feels comfortable discussing sex in front of me. I can't even imagine them doing it. I mean, I always knew my parents did. I'd hear them sometimes as a child and in the morning there'd always be a tell tale sign like a broken chair, bricks ripped out of the fireplace, or floorboard torn up from the ground but I always talked myself into thinking they were venturing into a home improvement project.

Even though I'm traumatized it was a good chat. I got to hear sex stories, I got sex tips, and I got to hear love stories. Even Betty contributed. Dot and I said little, we just mostly took it all in. It was a good night... that was until a strange scent filled the air. I knew it...I'd smelled it before but I didn't know where. It was doggy, but not like the pack. Everybody was frozen in their tracks. The lights went out and I knew there was something catastrophic about to happen. I slipped on my shoes, which were right beside me and put on my coat. The window crashed and in jumped a living, breathing child of the night. Battle commenced immediately as more flowed in. I found myself being bitten, it hurt and I was getting weak but I kept pushing. It was a big blur. I had no direction at all. I didn't know what I was doing, I was just trying to survive. There were at least two to each of us and these creatures were was everywhere, my blood..their blood. I was ripping out hearts and breaking necks...using strength I never knew I had. My instincts were to run but I couldn't. Is this what I'm capable of? When the last one had fallen dead I found myself unable to stand. Cool arms wrapped around me and I heard my mother's voice.

"Baby, you stay with us, okay... please? Help is coming Nessie...help is coming!"

**Alec**

The camping trip was fun and insightful. I learned more about this strange brood and I got to prove to Joe, once and for all that I'm better than him. Plain and simple. After a day of hiking and sightseeing we all sat around the campfire in silence. That was until Edward's phone went off.

"It's Bella..she must miss me. Twenty years and she's uh...still got the hots for me," he said smugly.

"Get the fuck outta here," said Emmett.

"Hello?"

Even without being on the phone I heard Bella's voice loud and clear. She was yelling at the top of her lungs and she sounded erratic. I could hear her say that they'd been attacked by Children of the Moon... Nessie was injured but everyone else was mostly okay. That was all that needed to be said. In less than ten seconds the vehicle was loaded and we were inside it. Edward behind the wheel driving like a madman.

I wish he'd drive faster... I have to see Nessie, I have to make sure she's okay. By Bella's yelling this isn't some little scratch like the other day, it's serious. This situation is serious. I underestimated everything. That child of the moon Nessie ran upon wasn't just a random occurrence. There are many more. For children of the moon to even be able to successfully attack a vampire there has to be more than one. Not only that, but they aren't capable or staging attacks in their other form. No, these must be cognizant in animal form. If they are, then they are far more dangerous than I perceived and we have a bigger issue on our hands than I thought. It's time I go home and tell Aro. It's time we start a new hunt for these vermin.  
Edward drove the car to an unfamiliar place. There were little houses and the scent of those shapeshifters they were friends with was all over. This must be the reservation. We got out and went into a little red house where there was yelling and screaming. The scent of the sweetest blood in existence was strong the air, even though I wasn't in the room. Nessie...

Everyone crowded into a little hallway. I saw Bella beside her while Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Betty and Dot stood to the side in panic. Nessie was bleeding badly, from multiple places and when Bella tried to feed her blood from a cup she spit it up, and she started convulse while black foam oozed from her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She's going to die... I can feel it, I can see it. My Nessie is going to die.

"Come on," said Jasper. "Come walk with us."

I'm not one to be led away but I knew I didn't want to watch her die like that. Violently. They will pay. The vermin will pay if it's the last action I arry out in this very long life of mine.

The little red house was full of people. The pack, Jacob's father, another pack, and then us. Carlisle kicked everyone out of the room except Bella and Edward. Everyone sat in the little living room for hours, waiting for a sign...anything, it was pure torture waiting like that.  
When Carlisle came out of the room there was no semblance of a smile on his face. He looked angry, something I've rarely seen in the time I've known him.

"How is she Carlisle," I asked.

"She's stable. She's accepting blood now so she should heal. The venom in her system and all the bacteria were battling...but luckily the venom won."

"May I see her? I'm going to Volterra to tell Aro what happened and... I don't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"Of course."

I knocked on the door and Bella answered, she gave me a small sad smirk before moving aside. The room still smelled like blood, hers and the blood she was drinking. If she were in her right mind I bet she'd be furious at having to drink human blood...  
I kneeled beside Nessie and I grabbed her hand, kissing it. There were scars on them. They were healing but they were still there and I didn't like it.

"Renesmee..." I whispered gently.

She opened her eyes slowly. They were puffy. Probably from being nearly poisoned. She smiled at me.

"Hey," she said hoarsely. "You should have seen me... I gave em hell."

I couldn't laugh. I know she was making a joke but I simply couldn't laugh.

"I have to go away," I said.

"No..."

"I'll be back, I'll be back. I just need to tell Aro what happened...this has gotten out of hand. I have to."

"Call..."

"Yes, of course. I'll buy a cell phone. I'll call you everyday. Get better, please Renesmee...get better."

She gave a weak nod of her head and then she drifted off to sleep. I kissed her and got up. I took off my amulet to leave it with her then I started out the door. Edward followed me.

"We'll be in Ithaca when you come back, just call and I'll give you directions. Should we be preparing for war? Contacting others?"

"I don't know. I don't know their motivations but if they can form a plan of attack then they are cognizant...and a threat. Be on your toes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alec**  
My soul...what's left of it anyway,was burning in hell. Hell has a marble floor, with three thrones and lots of security. Hell is in Italy and the demon tormenting me is my own flesh and blood.

It hurt, her mental fires. The pain was excruciating, but like always I zoned in on Jane, rendering her senseless after a few seconds. I got up, feeling wobbly. Aro just looked at me with a tiny smirk on his face. Jane got up, scowling at me.

" I see you've gotten attached to the half breed...Renesmee," said Aro. "That's very unfortunate Alec. Especially since you are bound by duty. Don't forget who you are."

"I know I'm bound by duty Aro, and I'm learning who I am...this is just what I do."

"My, what a philosophy you've picked up over the past few months. An idle mind is the devil's playground."

"My mind is never Idle Aro...my mind is always turning with thoughts of the past."

"That's a dangerous place to live."

"It gives me anger for the future..."

Here I was, standing before Aro and the rest of my coven trying to inform them of the Children of the Moon and all he could see fit to mention was my relationship with Renesmee. He saw it all, every second of it. Every little memory that I wanted to preserve for me only he saw...we now share them and I almost hate him for being able to tap into my mind like that.

"My dear boy... I do not wish to quarrel with you. I'm just simply making sure you know the reality of the situation."

"Yes Aro, I'm painfully aware of the the reality of the situation. However...that's not why I've come."

"Yes, the Children of the Moon. There must have been quite a number of them to do damage such as that and they are aware in their other forms now... I perceive."

"I believe so."

"Well...this is a problem. A very big problem indeed. Ordinarily we would not intervene in the issues of one coven. However, since this could affect our entire species we will take action. Demetri... commence a hunt for these creatures immediately. Report back on your findings and we will begin to extinguish any that we find."

"Yes Aro," said Demetri as he prepared to leave. I just stood there staring and he, Marcus, and Caius. Marcus was calm, as always. He's always calm and seemingly sad, staring off into the farthest corners of space and time. I remember that look. I had that look for centuries after Lily died. He and I have one thing in common... Aro didn't see fit for us to be happy.

"Alec, dear one, I hope you know that I only have your best interest at heart?"

"Yes Aro."

"Excellent. When will you leave to return?"

"Tonight... I mustn't be away long."

"You make it seem as though you are obligated to return to her."

"Yes... I am obligated to return to her."

"How bold your love is. Very well... I will send aid, we will find you. Will you at least have a meal before you go? I hate to leave things on such hostile terms."

He held out his arms for an embrace. I did, as not to look like I was too angry. He clasped onto me, digging his nails into my back... "treason is a crime punishable by death," he said before releasing me. Jane looked to me and then to him. Her face still, but filled with worry.

"I smell the meal Heidi has prepared, it's coming down the hall. Let us prepare for a grand feast. In honor of the short return of our wondrous boy... Alec."

Boy... what exactly makes me a boy? The fact that I was turned at seventeen? Maybe that, but I don't think the name suits me anymore. I'm over a thousand years old. I haven't been a boy in a very long time. No boy, at least none I pray, would have lived through as much as I have. If they are lucky, and not damned like me...they die.

Dinner was delicious. Heidi always does know how to pick the most delectable humans for our meals. I had two, not wanting to overdo it, and when I was finished I dumped the lifeless bodies into the incinerator before bowing slightly before Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"I am taking my leave now. I will see you when my vacation is over."

"Very well. Goodbye Alec," said Aro.

"Brother... I'll walk you out," said Jane.

I left the throne room, the door closed behind me and I could feel Jane's eyes on my back. Once outside, away from curious ears I confronted her, preparing for the fight ahead of me.

"What?"

"Alec, you talking to Aro that way is not wise."

"Who ever said I was wise?"

"Well it's fucking stupid! All over a piece of ass."

"Shut up! you don't know anything about her."

"Then tell me about her Alec, what's so miraculous about this abomination of a girl? Hmmm... enlighten me, brother."

"I don't have to tell you anything Jane. I'm a thousand years old... a grown man. I shouldn't have to explain myself like a child."

"We are children... Aro's children!"

"No, we are not! We are Aro's employees. His slaves."

"You speak blasphemy."

"Blasphemy! You act as if he's God."

"He saved us."

"Yes but not from the goodness of his heart Jane. If we hadn't been different...we'd have been ashes."

"You sound so ungrateful. Too much time with those freaks."

"They have nothing to do with it. Once you've left, gotten out from under Chelsea's influence and Aro's smothering antics you'll see it too Jane. Hesaved two lives and for him we've slayed millions. Our work still is not done...we are not afforded any happiness."

"Shut your fucking mouth! How dare you talk about Aro after all he's done for us! His kindness and mercy and love and care and..."

"No Jane, you shut up. It almost sounds like you're in love with Aro."

"Don't you ever fucking say that again!"

"Well now it makes sense. Why you agree completely and without waver on everything he says. You're in love with Aro. Pray tell sister... how long has the love affair lasted?"

Jane smacked me so hard that my face cracked...i felt it and I also felt the stinging of the venom as it sealed those cracks. She looked furious. I'd found out her secret. How long had she been hiding it? In love with Aro...that's strange and odd but it does explain why she's so loyal. Yes, Chelsea's powers..her influence over us is one thing but Jane's loyalty extends past those bounds.

"Jane... he's married."

"You think that matters in our state, Alec? A little sliver of paper. Whatever records there were that said he and Sulpicia were married are dust in the wind by now brother. She's locked away in her tower and I'm here. She's none the wiser and if she is, what could she do about it?"

"That's very cruel."

"Don't judge me because I'm being cruel in a different fashion than you. So I'm in love with Aro... you're purposely making a young girl fall in love with you and setting a date to break her heart. Now brother...who's the cruel one, and who's not?"

"You're right... I'll keep your secret sister.'

"I know you will brother. No matter how mean I seem, I do love you."

"I love you too Jane. I'll see you when my vacation is over... then it will be your turn."

"Yes... Goodbye brother. Be well."

"Goodbye Jane."

I never imagined getting into an argument like that with Jane. I never imagined coming upon such a startling revelation. I did expect to get into a squabble with Aro though. Even before I left I was a bit more confrontational than usual...more rebellious. I hugged Jane and then I waved to her goodbye. My sister, with a tiny smile on her face. That's how I want to remember her. I might never see her again.

**Renesmee**

For the past two days I've been cradled like a baby by any, and everyone. I feel like a child again, sleeping everyone's all just want to hold me. I'm healing... it's taking longer this time. Grandpa says its because there was more bacteria and the venom inside me is still weeding it out of the my bloodstream. I've been too weak to hardly move a muscle and the pain from my wounds is worrisome.

The women in my family keep apologizing, like it was their fault. We were all fighting, all trying to stay alive that night. If that was a small attack, I'd hate to see the larger one. It's crazy how fast it all happened, but the funny thing is when I woke up fully, after Alec had left the only thing I could think about were bugs flying into the house through the broken window. Jasper and Emmett assured me that that wasn't an issue... I didn't get to go back home before we left for Ithaca. This is my first time here. I miss forks already. The only upside is that we are on the same side of the country as Renee, she and Phil are planning a drive up, and Charlie and Sue will be coming out in a month. The pack stayed in Forks, on the res... I miss them already. This house doesn't smell like them and its depressing. At least Jacob Jr can say some semblance of my name though. It sounds like "Nessah" when he tries.  
I was lying with the top half of my body in my mother's lap, and the bottom half in Alice's. Every few minutes she placed the back of her hand to my head, as if checking for a fever. I've had one on and off the past few days. I'd say on a scale from one to ten, I' to a 3 in terms of my health. I'm pretty worse for wear right now.

"Mom... I want to go lie in bed...I'm cold."

"Okay sweetie."

She lifted me and took me to the sick room my grandfather set up for me. I feel like a dying woman. Dying because my blood is poisoned and I'm weak

and I miss Alec. I remember seeing him briefly before he left. I made a joke and he didn't laugh at it. I wouldn't expect him to anyway. He promised to call while he was in Volterra but he hasn't. He lied to me, though I'm sure he didn't mean to. A part of me is scared that something's happened to him though. I just keep wondering...what if he was attacked by Children of the Moon on the way to Volterra, or what if he got there and Aro was mad at him because of me, and had him killed! I started to sob in the bed, the tears rolling down the side of my face. I was glad, at that moment, that my mother had left and I was in the room alone. Well, that was until the door opened and my father entered.

"Worrying won't help you any Nessie."

"But dad, he hasn't called and he said he would. He's dead."

"He's not dead... he called me."

"Well why'd he call you and not me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get too worked up. You know what happened yesterday."

"It was..."

"Nessie you simply stood up and you passed out. Your body is weak right now...even with the fact that you're drinking human blood. Too much excitement might not be a good thing. He's on his way back."

"Well... good."

"I'm sorry Nessie."

"About what dad? It's okay that you didn't tell me..."

"Not that. I'm your father...I should have been there to protect you and your mother."

"Dad, don't beat yourself up. Nobody could have known. Nobody knows what their plans are. These things obviously have something going on under the surface."

'Yeah...don't worry about that though sweetie."

"Okay."

Don't worry about it. How can I not? There's a war brewing and if I'm caught up in it, I have a feeling I won't make it out alive. I'm scared, a coward on the front lines. For the first time I truly feel vulnerable. Mostly human. I'm breathing shallow and my heart is beating slowly. Almost like I'm dying. Sometimes fate is so cruel.

I went to sleep swaddled in at least ten of the blankets Grandma and Rosalie have made for me while we've been down here. When I woke up I was sweating, but not hot. I also felt cool hands touching my face. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Alec but it was Joe looking down at me.

"Beautiful Renesmee..."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came to check up on you. your family is hunting... your grandmother is talking to my mother and sister, so they are preoccupied."

"Please leave my room Joe."

"Oh yes... I'll leave but you're coming with me."

"What?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on Nessie. I will have you for my wife either before this war, or after it when everything you life is in ruins."

I scooted away from him.

"What are you talking about?'

"Everybody has to choose a side eventually and I chose mine. Children of the Moon are more negotiable than you think. My mother and sister don't know it but I've made my decision...chosen my allies. I'm going to be on the winning team Nessie, and you... you will be my reward for war."

He started to lift me up. I screamed out with everything I had in me. It hurt my throat... I tried pushing at him but it was probably like cotton balls were being thrown at his face. I didn't make much of an impact. It's a good thing my family was close by. Within a few seconds, before he could even open the window my grandmother pinned him against the wall, Betty paralyzed him and Dot caught me before I fell to the ground.

"I've got you Nessie... I've got you."

"Son of mine, it's time that we had a little chat," said Betty while she grabbed Joe by the throat and dragged him outside. Grandma and Dot helped get me back to bed. Things are just so complicated right now. First we get ambushed, now Joe's telling me he's on the opposing side and he was planning to kidnap me and make me his prize of war.

Within ten minutes of the rest of my family returning back my father was able to fish every thought out of Joe's head because he couldn't hide it. Not with the way Betty was beating the shit out of him. I didn't see it, but I heard it. It sounded like...a car wreck. I was bombarded with people asking me if I was okay and there was lots of fussing over me, which I halfway expected. The door opened and shut a million times as information about what was going on started to flow out of Joe's mouth. Here I was thinking I was the coward, he's folding after a spanking from his mom. That lowers the bar so much that I actually look tough.

From what I could hear they were binding Joe, Betty was using her power to keep him paralyzed for a longer amount of time, and Emmett was going to make sure he didn't go anywhere. There was just something too creepy about him all along.

The night came and after a bath, I was almost ready to continue my pattern of constant sleeping. that was until familiar red eyes peeped around the corner and through my door.

"Smells like death in here..." he said sadly as he came forward.

"Well, I'm in bad shape. You didn't call me, why?"

"I'm sorry... things were intense. I knew if I heard your voice I'd have a breakdown."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Alec things are so bad right now."

"Yeah...they are. I'm sorry this happened to you... I'm more sorry though that your grandfather won't let me kill Joe."

I laughed, it hurt my chest, my stomach, my throat and every part of me. But it felt good to laugh.

"Yup Alec...he almost stole me away from you."

"Literally... Nessie, after this business is sorted out I'm going to have to go away."

"Like how? Like back to work."

"No... I'm not going back."

"What? But...you'll die. They will kill you. They will kill us! We will all die."

"No, you won't. look... I think I have a plan. It just involves me going away for a while. After the werewolf business is sorted out, of course."

I looked at his face and listened to his voice. He was desperate and irrational. A part of me was happy he'd decided not to return but it was trumped with the realization that even if he wasn't in Volterra, he still wouldn't be with me. He might even die, if he went awol he would surely die once Aro caught up to him. I started crying, sobbing...loudly and obnoxiously. Tears were wetting my pillow, my hair, Alec's shirt and any other dry surface I could find to cover with tears. I held onto him and he held onto me too, though not too tight. At some point in time I cried myself to sleep, in Alec's arms


	11. Chapter 11

**So...this chapter is basically the shit hitting the fan and splattering all over the walls! I don't own Twilight or it's characters! I can't remember if I said that already or not, so here it is now! Feel free to leave a review! I just love predictions!**

**Renesmee**  
I've been back on my feet for about three weeks now. Healing was hell though. There was the itching from the wounds and then the bad dreams I had in the final stages of healing, which grandpa says are the side effects of having their bacteria in my system. I'm okay now though, and I've been making some changes. First I managed to convince Emmett to come with me to Forks and show me where he and Jasper put the bodies of the dead werewolves. They didn't go back to mortal form afterwards, must have something to do with their evolution. They were also burnt. But I was able to get what I needed, teeth and claws. I figured that these would be strong enough to penetrate the skin of other children of the moon. Of course while I was there I visited the pack and my grandpa Charlie and Sue. Everyone was doing well and Jacob jr is walking now. Though, barely. I'd like to say he's stumbling.

When I got back to Ithaca I was able to split the teeth and claws... I dipped them in cyanide and elephant tranquilizers. I had to get those ingredients from some extremely shady characters. I think I might have ventured into the black market, but it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm officially in the system anyway. Anyway, after coating the teeth and claws in that mixture, which I handled with care, I wrapped them around exploding arrowheads with cloth soaked in gasoline. Over a thousand of these things and a bow and arrow. I've gotten good. I practice. In fact when I was testing one of my creations it not only penetrated a tree that was at least two hundred years old, it blew it all to pieces. My family thought lightning struck it at first, but my father knew better, and that was when I got caught. He fussed on me, everyone fussed on me, even Alec. They all still expect me to hide when there is another attack, but I won't. I'll fight again, and this time I won't end up with the short end of the stick.  
Alec was outside patrolling. I decided to sneak up on him. At least I tried to. I went to pounce on him and he slammed me onto the ground, making dust fly up around me.

"How'd you know I was coming," I asked.

"How would I not know, with your loud footsteps, beating heart, and unique scent. You'd be a trackers wet dream."

"Well...it's not fair. You sneak on me all the time and I never notice you."

"It's not my fault you're inattentive," he said with a smirk.

"Inattentive! You know what Volturi, I'm sick of you," I said as I socked him in the arm. He just stared at me with a smile.

"Was that supposed to hurt, or something," he asked.

"Yes, it was... it didn't?"

"It had all the impact of you trying to bludgeon me with a marshmallow."

"You know what Alec, you think you're so tough! I could kick your ass anytime, anyday. Just name it!"

"Okay... when I'm done patrolling."

"You've got it...bub."

I stepped closer to him and he pulled me into a kiss that made me forget about the competitive attitude I picked up from my uncles, it made me forget we could be attacked at any moment and it made me forget about the fact that we were living in this new, strange house and that I desperately missed Forks. It especially made me forget about the fact that in about five months, Alec will be gone to who knows where!

"Go back inside," he said. "You're distracting me and I need to be fully alert."

After stealing one more kiss I went inside, saddened by our kiss and my thoughts. I decided to go to my room. Everyone seemed to be paired off. All of the couples... having couple time. Well, all except Dot and Betty who were having mother daughter time. They are staying with us, which I love. I like learning about them and talking to them. Dot and I have become friends. Joe, on the other hand was taken by Betty's father. She was crying when he departed and she bid him farewell, so I can only guess that he's going to be killed for betraying his race.

When I got to my room I lay in the darkness and i found myself drifting off to sleep. For tonight, at least, I hope there's no attack. My bed is too comfortable to get up and whoop ass.

**Alec**

The darkness surrounds me like a blanket. It has been my blanket for a thousand years. I bath in it, I breath it. I see and hear in it. Darkness is my oxygen. I stood there listening for any signs of impending attack. There were none, like the last few weeks, however I know this is just the calm before the storm.

While I didn't hear paws padding along the ground, I did hear fast, heavy footsteps and I smelled a familiar scent. So I intercepted it. Jumping onto the traveler and getting him in a headlock. It was Demetri, probably still on that mission to track down and report on the locations of Children of the Moon.

"Alec..."

"Hello Demetri."

"Funny seeing you here... hey, I didn't get to chat with you the other week. Tell me about your new squeeze? What'd she grow up to look like?"

"She's beautiful and I love her and that's all you need to know."

"And she's the reason you were talking back to Aro?"

"No... I was talking back to Aro for other reasons. He simply thinks Renesmee is the main factor."

"You speak like a man going AWOL."

"Alec, don't be stupid."

"Demetri I'm tired or being in the Volturi. I need a change of pace."

"Well you can work with Heidi to gather food or something, surely, just don't sign your own death certificate."

"You don't understand Demetri... I want freedom."

"Keep thinking like this and freedom you shall attain. You ashes will be freed along the ocean."

"If death stalks me because of my decision, then let it come. What did you find out about the children of the moon?"

"They are cognizant as you thought, and they aren't close to here. The possibility of attack on the Cullens shouldn't be an issue tonight, at least.

Brother are you sure your decision is made?"

"Yes. I know you'll have to show Aro your thoughts and I think it's best that he know."

"You're my best friend Alec..."

"And you're mine Demetri, but I have to do this. Even if I die I cannot go back and be his slave."

Demetri nodded, patted me on the shoulder and then disappeared into the night. Things were quiet for only a second before I heard a howl in the distance. The Cullens, along with Betty and Dot, stood at my side. Renesmee included in the bunch, with her weapons.

"Renesmee, leave...now," said Edward, "Get as far away as you can."

"Dad..."

"Renesmee... go," yelled Bella.

Everyone hugged her, including me as the smell of wolf started to invade my senses. Renesmee got out of sight, the car started up and the sound faded away as she left to go to safety.

"There are hundreds," said Edward.

"We can take them," said Emmett. I like his attitude, always prepared for a fight to the death. Even when it was thought that we would fight them,

Emmett stood fearless. I wouldn't be surprised if his human life ended as a result of being mauled by some huge animal he had no business provoking.  
They came suddenly after another howl in the distance. I was ripping, tearing, biting into their skin to rip their throats apart. It was battle. One that I haven't had in at least a century. The Volturi usually invade and destroy, there isn't much of a fight, but there is today. The multitude of them kept coming. I was fighting four at once, there was no time to use my power. Strength would have to do. Though the bites hurt the pain was temporary compared to the overwhelming euphoria I felt every time I killed one and ended up with it's blood on my hands.

**Renesmee**

They thought I left but I couldn't. I could smell the werewolves through the car. Hundreds of them, maybe even close to a thousand. I have to help my family! So,at the risk of being killed I parked the car and I climbed a tree that the children of the moon wouldn't be able to push down, climb, or jump into, and I started my attack from afar. There was one about to attack Alice from behind. I shot it, right in the chest and it exploded into a million pieces. For a second the battle halted as everyone looked around. I saw my father's lips mutter my name with a tiny smirk as it started up again. My family was kicking ass, and I was able to too, killing any children of the moon coming to the battle. Pop pop pop and the wet sound of organs and body parts falling from the air, onto the forest floor. The vultures, ants and other creatures would have a feast for days. A good meal indeed. Blood from their exploding bodies ended up splattering on me, like a red mist. I was blowing them sky high, after all so that shouldn't surprise me.

It seemed like hours that I was in that tree, shooting and watching until it was finally over. Rosalie killed the last one and all others would have retreated if I hadn't shot them already. I hopped from the tree, preparing to run to my family when I was caught by the neck, and my mouth covered. I kicked and screamed, able to free myself briefly enough to run a few paces and scream like a banshee. I happened to look back to see that the vampire trying to capture me was Demetri. I could feel myself getting close. I just knew my family was running towards me, but neither of us were fast enough. Demetri punched me and everything went black.

**Alec**  
We arrived to where Renesmee had been. From where she screamed out. Her bow and arrows were still there and so was her scent, along with Demetri's. I should have known. We followed after the scent until it led to a dead end, a river. He was gone back to Volterra with Renesmee.

"Fuck!"

"You didn't think he was up to anything," asked Edward.

"No! He's my best friend Edward, why would I suspect him! I thought he was tracking the werewolves!"

"What are you saying," asked Bella, Alice holding onto her waist to support her.

"I'm saying that... I'll have to go retrieve her, if I can."

"If you can," said Edward. "What the hell does that mean, and why are you wasting time?"

In the middle of the very unbelievable conversation a random child of the moon appeared. Dot handled it, ripping the animal's arm off and Betty paralyzed it, that was the least of my worries until it started to turn back to human.

"Don't kill me, please!," said the man beneath the fur.

"Why shouldn't we kill you," asked Betty.

"It's not my fault... the..."

"Are you fucking kidding me," yelled Edward. "Are they out of their motherfucking minds?"

"What," I asked.

"Aro's been busy. He knew about the children of the moon... now that they are cognizant he's controlling them! They aren't just here but he sent packs of them to attack all covens that were there that day in the meadow."

"Of course, he was embarrassed...we all were but as the leader of the Volturi it was a blow to him, more than the rest of us."

"It doesn't make sense though... why would Renesmee be kidnapped," asked Rosalie.

"He wants revenge, but he also still wants Edward, and Alice, and Bella... he often expressed how great their powers would be, if only they would become permanent members. I thought nothing of it. He mentioned nothing of this, then again my thoughts before I left might have deemed me untrustworthy of knowledge of his plan."

"Well? What do we do," asked Esme.

"I'll go..." said Edward. "Trade myself for Renesmee's return."

"Son, you can't. Remember what you stand for," said Carlisle.

"I know, but I have to get my daughter back."

"We'll go too," said Alice as she and Bella stepped forward.

"We'll all go," said Carlisle.

"I wonder if our old friends will be willing to assist this time," asked Esme.

"There's only one way to find out," said Emmett.

"Three days and then we'll meet at Rome with whoever will fight with us. It's time this is settled, once and for all. It's not just about Renesmee... it's about freedom," said Carlisle.

I sat in the darkness, thinking of a plan while everybody started making preparations for where they would go, when all of the sudden the Denali coven showed up. Their clothes tattered, they were all covered in blood, and ash, but intact. Edward and Carlisle came out.

"We were attacked by children of the moon, they even set fire to our house," said Eleazar.

"We killed them all though, not one escaped, we see you've had a similar struggle," she said as she looked back to Jasper, who was burning the dead bodies.

"We know, you were attacked" said Carlisle. "Aro has been busy. We got a lone wolf to tell us his plan before he bled to death. We were about to pay you a visit. We're going to Volterra, attack them on their own turf."

"Then you are going to Italy to die," said Eleazar.

"No, they aren't," I said. "Not with me."

Kate hissed, "So it's true."

"What an interesting discovery," said Eleazar

"Alec is a friend," said Edward. "He's leaving the Volturi and he helped up against the children of the moon tonight."

"Well... how are we staging the revolution," asked Garrett.

**Renesmee**

I woke up in an airplane. It was a private plane, and I was chained down. The chains weren't regular sized ones, I could break free from those without much effort, but these were hard to even move around in. It felt like I was being squeezed to death!

"Moving won't make it better," said Demetri from a seat facing me.

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetheart. My, how you struggled and you ran though, huh? Wouldn't have done you any good. I always find what I'm looking for."

"Why are you doing this," I asked.

"I'm not doing this, but an answer to your question lies within mommy, daddy, auntie, and your newfound mate. Never took Alec for the stupid type, but you never can tell. Can't say I blame him for taking a poke though, you are a pretty little thing."

He caressed my face and I bit his index finger, taking off the tip and spitting it into his face, right between his eyes.  
"You fucking bitch!"

There was a loud THWACK and a wave of immense pain... and I was on the floor of the plane with blood coming from a busted lip and my nose. Being in the chains didn't make it any better. I watched as he reapplied his finger, letting the venom heal it and he came over to me, pulling my hair and sitting me up. I didn't want to yell, it'd be what he wants. He grabbed me by the hair to tilt my head up as he placed his other hand on my cheeks, squeezing my face so hard I thought my skull would crack in half. He kissed me, sucking the blood from my busted lip.

"Oh god... the fear is rolling off you, it smells so sweet and your blood tastes sweeter. Count yourself lucky that Aro wants you alive, Renesmee..." Then a smile spread across his face. "Alive, but he didn't say untouched."

He made a mistake by only binding my arms. My legs were free so I kneed him in the balls, I kicked him in the head too, until he caught my foot, biting my leg until my blood flowed out like I was a faucet.

"Make it hurt you say? Okay... I'll make it hurt," he said

"Demetri," said a woman with blue contacts and a red dress, from the cockpit.  
"Yes Heidi," answered Demetri.

"Leave the girl alone. At the rate you're going she'll die before we reach home. She's got fight, so surely you know she won't succumb to your terrible advances."

"Okay, no more advances."

He sat me back in the seat and he caressed my face again, this time a safe distance from my mouth. He placed disgusting kisses on my neck while he hands cupped my core.

"Your time is short anyway whore, I'm doing you a service by providing you one last moment of pleasure."

"Demetri... come, I have something to show you," said Heidi. I don't know her and I don't know if she really has something to show him or not, but I'm glad she's here to get him away from me, to get his hands off of me. I feel dirty and nasty. He touched me and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm scared... I'm going to die, Demetri's said it. I'm going to die and I didn't get to say goodbye properly to anyone. How could a moment go from victorious and relieved to utterly horrible and damning?


	12. Chapter 12

**Alec**  
It felt strange to be on the other team... I'd usually be planning to stop this band of rebels, but now I'm here with them...planning, plotting, to get back the girl I love. I didn't want to say it at first, I thought I'd be betraying Lily in a way but now I'll say it... Renesmee is my mate and I'm going to get her back, or I'll meet my death trying.

There were the vampires from the confrontation in the meadow about nineteen years ago who showed up, not all of them though. The Amazonians, which I found interesting, the Denali, part of the Egyptian coven, as well as two of the nomads. I was surprised to know the talents of them all. Something tells me that if we had fought, the Volturi might not have run over the Cullens and their friends as easily as we perceived we would have. Benjamin, with his ability to control the elements is one of the most impressive gifts I've ever seen. It's a wonder Aro has not stripped him from Amun's side, the way he stole Demetri... of course, Amun has wised up and he's hidden Benjamin, rightfully so.

There was confrontation though... the Romanians. I killed many of their guards and did a bulk of the work when the Volturi were taking over, destroying all they had, and turning them into hermits. I apologized and I took the blame, not that it mattered much. Vladimir wanted my head in a fire pit, I couldn't much blame him for that. I've been destructive, though I must admit the thrill of murder was fun then. When I first learned to kill, and I found it was easy I wanted to do it all the time and as much as possible. That was a result of me doing it...as much as possible. In a way it was like sex, when I first learned to do it.

"Carlisle you are a fool to think he's on your side! He's a treacherous snake! He can only destroy! He's leading you into a trap, old friend," said Vladimir.

"Please, Alec has become a friend to us..." said Carlisle acting as the voice of reason.

"Vladimir, Stefan...I've caused much destruction and I've been the reason you were destitute. I accept that as a mistake. I know what I've done in my past. I haven't so easily forgotten, and neither have you. Please understand that I was a young vampire, and under orders, and this isn't about us. It's about Renesmee, and helping the Cullens get her back and earning freedom from this oppression."

"Fine," said Stefan. "We will fight with you... all of us. We haven't forgotten though, witch twin. "

"Besides," said Vladimir "it's worth it to take down the rest of the Italian scum, at least."

Edward chuckled, I don't know what could be funny at a moment like this.

"What is it son," asked Carlisle?

"Just taking a peek into Vladimir's mind and seeing the massive army they've formed."

"Massive army, are you forgetting how many my sister killed," I asked...thinking they'd forgotten history.

"Witch, we've learned and we've changed. We've taken some pointers from Aro... and we've been doing a bit of collecting ourselves. When Edward says our army is massive, he does not mean in numbers...he means in talent."  
Stefan left briefly and came back with about twenty individuals...some women, some men, all with glowing red eyes and stoic faces.

"Shields, and fire starters, and..." Eleazar stopped and pointed to a petite, shy looking girl with red hair and freckles. "You... your talent is amazing."

"What's her talent," asked Emmett.

"She can take on other people's power's temporarily," said Edward.

"Don't worry Edward," said the red haired girl. "We'll get your daughter back and perhaps you and your coven will never have to fight like this again. You might then...be able to enjoy your wife without worrying that she will die. After the battle I hope that you do get to just fuck Bella and eat for a month straight."

Edward looked dumbfounded and the room erupted with laughter. I suppose it would be surprising to have someone tap into your thoughts, when you're not used to it like he's not.

"Doesn't feel so hot, does it," asked Emmett as he clapped him on the back.

"That's an impressive talent Marsha," said Edward begrudgingly

"Thank you."

If I were on the side of the Volturi I'd be nervous. Months ago I was on the side of the Volturi. Perhaps this was going to happen no matter what. My heart, my falling in love, is the only thing that probably saved my life.

**Renesmee**

The dungeon was cold and wet. There were rats, though they couldn't bite me and when they tried their teeth broke out. I was covered in rat blood and condensation from the sweating walls. Aro has "greeted" me and had me put down here with chains so thick I could fit my hands though the loops. My arms were pinned above my head, and my legs chained to the floor. There was even a chain around my neck to keep me from moving my head too much. I was completely trapped and scared. I don't know how long its been. There's no light down here, I can still see but I can't keep time. I started to cry as I hummed the song my father composed for me when I was a little girl, and then the Tango that Alec and I danced to. I thought about the pack, and my grandparents and how if I could live and have a baby... I'd want him to be happy like Jacob Jr.

While I was looking back over my life, my mistakes and all, I saw the door creep open with only a little dim light from the candles peeping through. It was Jane coming down, and she had what looked like a cup in her hands. Then the scent hit me...it was blood, human blood.

"Jane?"

"Shhh... I don't know if I care for you or not but my brother does... he loves you more than I can understand do I'll feed you because I know you're hungry. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Eat."

I threw away what I'd been taught for a second. This blood was pure sugar on my tongue and I felt stronger by the second. It was creamy going down and for a few minutes I thought I might surely die of joy from having this wonderful liquid fill me. When the cup was empty I found myself let down, deflated as if I'd been on a high. Jane stepped back from me.

"It's not that I don't want him to be happy, you know," she said. "I just don't want him dead... it's safer to just, keep your head down around here. I don't much care for your mother, but if things were different I might give you two my blessing..."

She looked down, sad at the thought and she walked away. I didn't know what to say to here. Did I thank her, for what? She can't give us her blessing unless she's blessing me with the death I'll soon face. I hope it's quick. Perhaps they will drain me... no need to waste perfectly good blood, right?  
Time passed, I don't know how much. I don't know what time of day it is, but I do know that I fall asleep and I can't figure out whether I've been knocked out for eight minutes, or eight hours. The door opened again, and it was Felix this time. He undid the chains and helped me stand up. He wasn't rough, and he didn't seem mean. Just doing his job. not that it made the situation any better...

We went to the throne room where there was a redheaded girl with freckles being held by the guards. Aro looked frazzled.

"Alec has sent you, of all others to retrieve his mate. We shall send a piece of her with your ashes dear girl."

Felix had stepped back. Two other guards took hold of me and were about to rip my arm off when they both crouched down in pain. I moved quickly, taking off their heads. I didn't get far after that. Felix grabbed me and made it so that I couldn't move or break from from his grip. Demetri started to walk towards me, a sadistic smile on his face when he caught on fire from the top down. He flailed around but he eventually dropped, turning to a pile of sweet smelling ashes. I broke free from Felix, who was stunned. I knew what was happening there was a war coming!

Just like a tidal wave hit it, the door erupted. I smelled ashes from there. They'd killed the other guards. Battle ensued in a way I never imagined. More Volturi guards came from all corridors and all areas of the castles. Black robes were everywhere and I... was using my power to stun people. I know that anyone who's never experienced it is usually caught off guard when they do experience it so that gave me enough time to rip off a head, of tear at their throats with my teeth. The taste was something I didn't relish and the sound was something that made me want to shiver, yet and still this was the reality. War... battle, was the reality.

Everything was in a flurry. Especially when I found myself in Caius' grip. I took a moment to look around. We were outnumbered, but not losing. Though I could see from the wreckage that Garrett was dead, my father looked like he was putting his arm back on, while my mother kicked ass and had his back and Alec... where was Alec?

"Your little boyfriend, he's nowhere to be found is he? Perhaps if he knows what's good for him he'll come home. As for you..."

He was pulling my head off, though I wiggled it was no use. I started to feel like an abused barbie doll. I'd say I put up a good fight though. I was going to die, at least I thought so until Caius fell to the ground in pain. I wasted no time taking his head off and throwing it into the huge fire that was staged in the middle of the throne room. I looked up to see Jane staring at me, she seemed confused, but she didn't have that long to look that way because out of the blue Stefan attacked her and they fought. I didn't have time to help her though. I was busy trying to get to where my family was. That meant ripping off arms. Gosh, when did I get so strong?

"Renesmee," yelled out my grandmother.

"Grandma!"

After a short embrace we whooped Volturi ass in a way I never imagined I would. Shit, where were they hiding all of these damned guards? How deep did this fucking palace run? If not for the guy that seemed to be catching stuff on fire with his eyes, we'd be more outnumbered than we were.

It was like the battle that never ended. We found, we kicked, we bit, we decapitated and we didn't seem to get anywhere. That's when I saw a black mist coming like wave of fog. Alec... in our midst people dropped like flies, eyes black and senseless. That was until the mist started to retreat. I noticed, him in balcony fighting with Aro. Aro had him by the throat...oh no. Taking a risk, I leapt up as high as I could but it was useless. I land on one of the guards, knocking them down just enough to keep them from killing Dot, but not keeping them down. Luckily Dot moved quickly, ripping off the guard's head. I looked up to see if Alec was still Alive, and he was alive...holding Aro's head, which he threw into the fire. I was distracted, once again, but not so distracted that I didn't feel someone sneaking up on me. I believe it was Chelsea.

"Renesmee... step into the dark side," she said as she stalked closer to me.

"No!"

I tackled her and we went around the palace smacking each other, punching each other and biting each other. I was bleeding, which was probably more incentive for her to bite me.

"Join the new Volturi Renesmee... I'm trying to spare you, stubborn foolish girl," she said.

"I don't want you to spare me."

"Then you seek death."

"No, you do."

"You aren't as strong as a full vampire."

"Yeah, well I'm strong enough to kill you!"

With one swift chop to the neck her head went rolling onto the ground. Shit! That really hurt my hand. The numbers were starting to fade out, but the battle wasn't won yet. Marcus, Caius, and Aro were all dead, however the rest of the Volturi weren't so easy to give up their positions. Jane was still alive, surprisingly. Probably because Stefan and Vladimir were dead. She didn't seem to be fighting on the side of the Volturi, or on our side though. She was acting as a shield for Alec, though I don't know if he knew it.

I could see my mother, my father, my aunts and uncles in little area with my grandparents. I ran to them. We were a circle of bad asses. Hissing and killing felt like my teeth were going to fall out. Would they grow back? Who knows... In between bites to my arms, legs or other and decapitations I was able to see other covens... friends of ours. The Amazonians were faring well and they looked like they were in their element. I didn't know who the new kids on the block were, however if they lived I'm sure I'd find out. Benjamin was alive too and doing well. If yanking the head off of a vampire doesn't work, then burning them alive sure in the hell will. Things seemed to be about to come to an end. We stood there, ashes all around. Most of us had survived, which surprised the shit out of me because for a second I thought I was surely going to die. Alec jumped down from the balcony where he was and hugged me, well everyone did. A big bear hug that couldn't last too long.

Renata appeared, "You're all fools to think it would end so easily," she said. She seemed like she was going to come down and attack but she never got the chance. A pack of werewolves appeared suddenly, tearing her to shreds. So much for being able to avoid physical attacks. She was dead and I knew then that I'd counted myself lucky to be alive a little too soon. One of the wolves morphed into human form, walking to us. He clapped... I know I'm only eighteen, but the thought of a naked man walking around on the ashes of dead vampires in the throne room of a palace is unsettling.

"Some vampires are just too vulnerable. Renata actually thought our deal stood, oh well...Thank you, you've done it. Annihilated the Volturi. Well...they helped annihilated themselves and the weakest of our kind. As grateful as I am to you, I'm afraid we have to kill you."

"You can try," I said, again letting my mouth write a check that my ass won't be able to cash. "But you won't succeed."

"Big talk from such a little girl. I'll kill you first."

He was dead in a heartbeat and in a few moments werewolves started creeping in like roaches on the wall. From all directions, they could crawl. What...the...actual...fuck.

**Alec**

The children of the moon were strong, I have to give them that but I killed them, like I killed the others. Blood, everywhere mixing with the ashes. Jane was helping us. I was surprised to see her still alive, but delighted. My sister has apparently chosen a new path. If we ever live I'll help her adjust to the new life.

Again, we were grossly outnumbered and this time Renesmee wasn't in a tree shooting arrows at them. We were covered, from all side, with more crowding in. Their teeth biting into my skin was a pain in my ass, their nails clawing at my chest was a pain in my chest. I hate these things and I hope we win so that I'll never have to look at them again.  
We weren't losing, we were perfectly tied but at any moment the scales could have tipped. I was surprised that Renesmee was doing as well as she was, stunned actually. She's strong and stubborn though, so I shouldn't be shocked. Who knows, maybe she's become immune to their bacteria. That'd make sense.

So much growling was going on that I'm not sure it was from me, or the werewolves but I do know that I was fighting with everything I had in me. I looked to Jane, and surprisingly to Felix, who seemed to have come over to our side.

"Cover me!"

They both nodded in agreement. I went to the balcony to try and make everyone senseless again. Once everyone was under my will I could just weed out the children of the moon and be done with it.

I didn't get time to do that though. A force came quickly, and powerfully knocking me into the air and onto the ground again. I looked and it was... the pack. They were here and giving the children of the moon pure hell. It made me stop for a second just to look. Two types of wolves, engaging against each other in battle. Though I had to give it to the shapeshifters, they were winning. They could probably win this with their hands tied behind their backs. That diversion gave me time to climb up onto the balcony.I released the vapors from the darkest part of my soul, hitting everyone with it, except the shields. Bella and the few of them from the Romanian coven knew what to do. Together, we annihilated the children of the moon. Not one escaped. I'm quite certain my vapor paralyzed the city. I haven't done that in a while, but these were desperate measures. There weren't many in the city, only about a hundred, trying to hide who were frozen and I killed them, we killed them, and set them ablaze in the city streets. They burn fast, as fast as we do, which is strange considering the fact that they have blood and fat. When I was done, I took back my power, stumbling back briefly. Bella caught me.

"Easy there," she said. "We need to get back."

I nodded in agreement. The humans looked around at the burning piles and fanned them, trying to put them out. It was a cloudy day, so I was giving nothing away, luckily.

When we made it back I found that there was one child of the moon we'd missed. Martha was scooping out the contents of his mind. She absorbed Aro's power. I guess she collects them in a bank in her mind forever. That would useful to have...very useful.

"He's the last of his kind. There are less than one hundred children of the moon left across the globe. They aren't cognizant."

"I read that in his mind," said Edward, "the naked, clapping wolf. They were certain they'd win this fight."

"Well... they were wrong, weren't they," asked Emmett.

"I can see us at home now, it's Christmas and there are car keys being given... ," said Alice. "It's over."

"There's always cleanup and stragglers baby," said Jasper.

"Cleanup... Martha, Benjamin, Timothy... I need to retrieve something and when I return and we leave I must ask that you burn all the remains."

"Yes... I have something I must do," said Jane. "Felix, please give me the keys to the tower."

"Oh yeah, the wives..."

I went to my room and grabbed my journal, Lilly's ashes, and as much stuff as I could fit in the bag I had in my closet. It was mostly books, music, jewelry and a portrait of my first mate. When I came back Jane and Felix were holding some possessions and the wives were behind them, looking at the ruin in disbelief, but not anger or sorrow. I knew without asking that they'd killed Corin. The wives are now sober.  
We came out and stood in the throne room where everyone was situated hugging, and teasing each other after certain death had been in our faces moments ago.

"Brother, must we destroyed it? Could we not just put everything in the incinerator? It's my home...please? There's so much here," pleaded Jane.

"Alright. We won't burn it," I said.

"For centuries... we were locked in the tower. We only got freedom when we were watching battle. My husband is dead now and..." started Sulpicia, as she was interrupted by Jane.

"You're free."

If my sister could cry, I know she would have at that moment. She was in love with Aro, I killed him and she betray the rest of our coven for me. I didn't know Jane was capable of that kind of change, but I was wrong. I underestimated our bond as family and I shouldn't have. The Volturi was no longer standing, at least not in the way that it'd been before. Jane and Felix would live here, along with the wives. I thought I even heard talk of some of the Romanians getting to know Jane and Felix. Let's hope it's not the makings of another Aro. I don't think he was always that way though, perhaps power just went to his brain and made him that way. It does even to the best of men. He built his empire, his great army and like all great empires and armies...his fell. The odds of that are almost enough to make my frozen heart beat again. We won against my coven, my invincible coven and the children of the moon.

"Hey, did you guys see me get in here," said Seth. "I was like, yeah little werewolf, don't know where to go, do you?"

"How did you guys get here, anyway," I asked.

"Well..." said Jacob. "Bella called and told us where she was going, just in case she died so that we could make a cover for her family."

"And I've never been to Italy," said Sam. "You vampires are our enemies, but I know the Cullens would fight with me if I ever needed it. I knew you needed it."

"I was coming once I knew there was a fight," said Jacob. "No way I'd miss the chance to see Edward here lose an arm or a leg."

Edward scowled at him and everyone laughed. It was like a family reunion of sorts. In the middle of it was Renesmee, smiling and bloody. Most of it, I assumed, was probably her own blood. Maybe a good portion would be from the children of the moon though. She looked over to me briefly with a beaming smile that made me stand still, staring at her. I could be with her now. Nothing was holding us back.

"You'll visit won't you," asked Jane. "I know we ended on not so friendly terms..."

"Jane, of course. You're my sister. I hate that we had to fight."

"I can't believe it's over. Now that it is... I just wonder what I fought so hard for. Why I killed so much. It was fun, but pointless."

"Well... we won't think about that, we're looking ahead from now on."

"Yes, looking ahead," said Athenodora. "I'm a widow now, and I'll miss my husband but again... I won't. I'm free now and I've worn black far too long.

I've big ideas for this place. To bring back the life, and the color... in the memory of our sister Didyme... and sweet Lily, we'll bring life back to this place of death and pain."

"Will you have a ball again," asked Renesmee

"Yes..." said Sulpicia "The balls... of course dearest Renesmee... how you've grown to be beautiful."

**Renesmee**

Well... that was a close one, more than once. I thought I was going to die, I thought we all might. Then out of nowhere the packs came in like cannon balls of fur and teeth and pure energy, taking down children of the moon like they were ragdolls. Of course, Alec and all the people with shields killing them when we were all on the floor senseless worked, as well. Maybe now we can live, there's a sadness in the air because of the loss, but I have a feeling it will soon be swept away with the happy memories that are coming our way. The wives, which I only saw briefly during my childhood, are freed from their towers. They don't seem that sad about their husbands dying, then again I suppose the passion had probably gone out of the relationship. If a man holds you prisoner in a tower, there's definitely something wrong there.

We ended up staying at the palace a couple of days. Felix, who I figured wasn't such a bad guy became cool with Jacob and Sam and the packs... and Emmett. I wasn't one hundred percent sure that Felix wasn't some long lost relative of Emmett's. They were both easy going, strong as hell, and cool. He was their tour guide around the city. Things definitely seemed to be looking up, the oldest members of our kind even came up with a way to enforce the rules. They'd share the responsibility. I happened to be in the balcony with my mother and father so I got to eavesdrop.

"My husband became too thirsty for power," said Sulpicia. "At first he started off genuinely trying to protect our race, but it turned into something sinister. No one being should have that much control."

"You're right," said Carlisle. "We shall each do our parts to teach young vampires, and old alike... the ways to keep our secret."

"What about the assisted suicide? Should we force those who no longer wish to live, to continue in this never ending life," asked Jane.

"Yes..." said Athenodora. "That was one of the many kindnesses that our late husbands afforded.

"I can help," chimed in Martha from the balcony opposite the one we were one.

"Ah yes, Marta absorbs powers. She could take away their senses like I do," said Alec.

"They'll never even know I touched them. It will be peaceful and if they are one hundred percent sure about their decision, I'd have no qualms about it."

Things seemed to be falling into place nicely. I could even see myself coming back to visit. But after all this, I really just want to go home. Not to Ithaca, to Forks. I want to eat the fish that Grandpa Charlie and Sue caught, I want to snuggle again Jacob Jr and kiss his chubby cheeks. I want to sit around with the pack, talk to their imprints and have competitions with them making farting noises with my armpit while Alice looks on in disgust. Most of all, I want Alec to come back with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too. I know it seemed like I was ramping up for an ending with the last one but I still have a few more things I wanted to explore with Alec and Nessie before I call it quits so there are a few more chapters coming, though I haven't decided how many. I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and those who are reading. Enjoy!**

**Alec**

Things have gotten back to normal, well, not really. The definitions for normal have been drastically changed. I'm looking for a career. One that does not require murder. I'd probably be good as a hit man, but I don't think I can ever go back to that line of work again. Instead, I'm looking into becoming an art dealer, or appraiser, or something of the sort. Among the many skills I've picked up working with the Volturi, that's the one I find most enjoyable to use. My ability to look at art, determine if it's authentic, and then price it. Well that, and my extra sense of smell and sight should come in handy for that. It seems like I'm forming a new path. I've even moved to forks, in a little house not too far from the Cullens. Of course, Edward won't let Renesmee move in with me but I'm okay with that...for now. I want Jane to get adjusted first anyway. Two weeks after the dust settled and our new lives began Jane showed up in Forks at the Cullens doorstep, looking for me. She said she needed a change and I don't blame her. So we share the house.

Mostly all she does is lie around. Sometimes she goes to Seattle to hunt but she comes right back. She's heartbroken, and that's understandable. Aro was her love and I know she must blame herself for allowing me to kill him. No matter how power crazed he was, he did have his redeeming qualities. So perhaps she saw another side of him that we did not. She mentioned reminders of him all around Volterra and it made her sad, resentful towards me too. She also mentioned the fact that she felt guilty, for acting as if nothing ever happened around Sulpicia. Also angry, because Sulpicia officially held the title of Aro's widow. It's complicated, but what's not?

Before I left Italy, after the fight and the agreement to work together to keep our race's secret... I did something I should have done a while ago. I went to the Adriatic Sea and I let Lily's ashes go in the wind. I released her once and for all. She was avenged, things had changed and the time had come to turn the page. I still have my portrait of her, Renesmee even took the liberty of hanging it in the living room. She says it fits there, and I agree.

Keys jingled in the door, I ran over to it, opening it before Renesmee could even turn the knob. She fell in, right into my arms. Her big brown eyes stared up at me in shock.

"Alec! I hate when you do that," she whined.

"You should be used to it by now."

"Well.. I'm not."

"Come to see me," I asked.

"Nope... I came to see Jane."

"Jane?"

"Yes, Jane. I have to ask her something."

"What," I asked, wondering what she could possibly have to ask Jane. Probably something about me.

"Don't worry about it."

She brushed past me and she knocked on the door where Jane was no doubt lying on the bed, staring at the wall like a statue.

**Renesmee**

The door opened swiftly, I wondered for a brief moment if she flew over to it because I didn't hear any footsteps. That can't be though, I'm just being silly...vampires don't fly. She looked angry and I was scared as hell. Maybe Jane wouldn't be the type to hit the club...

"Jane," I said, trying not to let my voice tremble too much. "Dot and Martha and I are going to Seattle to the club tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"The club," she asked.

"Yes... music and dancing, girl time... your eyes are kind of turning black so...you know, people you can feed on."

"Sister these places are great places to find food."

"No... I don't want to go."

"Okay, well...if you change your mind there's a cocktail dress, a pair of heels and torture session with Alice waiting for you."

Jane looked at me oddly.

"I don't mean literal torture," I said quickly.

"Yes she does," said Alec

"Alec, don't say that!"

"What? Alice tortured me! She pulled out my eyebrows."

"Just a few sprigetts of hair! Let's be honest, you almost had a unibrow."

"I did not."

"Alec..."

"It's a statement of masculinity."

"What time are you going to the club,"asked Jane.

"Around ten."

"I do need to feed and I don't want to run, or drive. I will go with you, but only because I'm thirsty."

"Great!"

I hugged Jane before I could stop myself. She didn't hit me with the fire though, instead she just stood still, she even stiffened up a little like it was painful. She exhaled sharply.

"Please don't do that again, I don't do hugs," she said.

"Okay, I've got it, no hugs."

When that was done I asked Alec to take me to the store. Grandma actually sent me to town to fetch some things for the cooking lesson she was giving me, and I made a pit stop to ask Alec to give me a ride instead of just taking Alice's porsche like I usually do. I want one for myself, but my father says it's too suggestive a car for an eighteen year old. I'll be nineteen in about three and a half weeks but he says a porsche is out of the question until I'm sixty and if I buy one with my own money he'll crumple it up like a coke can. Some people are so rude!

When we were heading out the door I was surprised to see Jane step out of the room.

"May I ride along," she asked.

"Sure," I said, not trying to sound too happy about it. I know Jane is heartbroken and in mourning and I can't even imagine what she feels like, but I do want us to be friends. I think we could like each other, I mean she's got some nice parts to her afterall... she did feed me blood when I was trapped in the dungeon, and she saved me from Caius. I owe it to her to try and get to know her past her reputation. Sure, she's rather sadistic, but Alec has a sadistic side too. I never would have known there was another side if I hadn't gotten to know him, and I'm glad I did. I want to get to know Jane too. If I get my way she'll be my sister in law someday and I want us to be friends. There's a slim chance that we will be attached at the hip like my mom and Alice, but I atleast want us to be able to have full conversations and maybe a few chuckles. Am I asking too much?

We were going to the store that Seth, Leah and Sue run. All of the stuff is locally grown. It's not on the res but it's not in the middle of town either. I like it because I can taste to love in the products there. I also like the fact that Sue always gives me a piece of cake or a cookie or two for free whenever I go there!

When we got there I hopped out and went in, Alec was behind me and Jane was behind him. Baby Jacob wobbled over to me. He was walking more steady than before and hardly falling, but he did that running thing that babies do when they can't stop themselves. I picked him up.

"Hi my little friend."

"Neshie!"

"That's right... for that, I'm gonna buy you come candy!"

"Don't feed him any candy," said Leah. "He's hyper enough. what do you need?"

"Grandma is teaching me to fix macaroni and cheese...she gave me a list."

"Well... I'm glad I'll be eating Charlie's fish tonight," said Seth. "You in the kitchen sounds dangerous."

"It is not, I could be a great cook."

"I'll believe it as soon as a regular human takes a bite and doesn't die."

Everyone was laughing, even Jane. It's good to know that everyone can get a chuckle or two at my expense. Sue handed me the stuff I needed and I paid. Everyone seemed at ease with Alec, and with Jane too, oddly. It's kind of like we've all melded together to make one big community of vampires, half vampires, shapeshifters, a three quarter vampire, and two humans. The more the merrier!

* * *

"Then I took his clothes and left him there butt naked at a lake after I told him what was what. I'm sure he thought twice about picking on overweight girls," said Dot.

On the way to Seattle Dot and Martha were telling me some of their stories. Like when Dot found a guy who was mean to fat girls so she pretended like she was seducing him at a secluded lake a mile or two away from his car and she left him there naked. It was an interesting chat and every once in awhile, I could swear that I saw Jane crack a tiny smile.

"So... Renesmee... tell us one of your wild stories," said Martha. I could hear a bit of deviousness in her voice and suddenly the ride to Seattle got tense. I couldn't very well tell them an "Alec" story with Jane in the car. She's his sister...that'd be too weird!

"Well... I once ate an entire bag of marshmallows in under ten minutes."  
"No... you know what kind of story I mean," said Martha

"Yeah," chimed Dot, egging it on.

"I don't have any wild stories... I'm a virgin."

"No you're not," said Dot. "We can smell it on you, plus you're dating a vampire. Everybody knows they can't keep it in their pants for long."

They weren't going to ease up.

"Don't let me stop you," said Jane. "I'll just pretend you're not talking about my brother."

"Well... okay. Let me think of a particular wild time."

"Whoa ho ho," yelled Dot and Martha in unison.

"Really mature guys... really mature."

I sat back pretending to be angry but I couldn't for long. I knew the night was shaping up to be a good one, and I was right. When we got to the club Dot parked in a spot close to the building, which was luck. We got in without having to pay or wait in line... more luck. The music was awesome, the drinks weren't watered down, and the light display was amazing. I danced with Dot and Martha the entire night, feeling like a normal eighteen year old. There were others like us scattered about the club just having a good time. Jane was nowhere to be found but I was sure that she was feeding on someone.

After a night of dancing with my new friends and having a few too many drinks... I found myself losing my shoes, and my balance. By the time the last call came around I had completely lost my shit. I was speaking my mind and having a ball doing it.

"She is good and toasted. This is funny," said Dot.

"It is... we can't take her to her place, can we? Edward seems like a stick in the mud," said Martha.

"you can take her to my brother's place," said Jane.

"I agree with Jane," I said loudly, raising my hand as if it were school. "I (hiccup) I want to go to Alec's house... and...No Wait!"

"No, wait," asked Dot. "Where else should we take you?"

"We should use my grandpa's jet to go to Vegas, and Alec can run and meet us there and me and him should get married and you can all be my bridesmaids... well, Jane you might have to be the best man, but... it's a good idea, right?"

"Let's wait and see what Alec thinks," said Martha.

"I'll call him..."

The phone rang once, I hiccupped again. I was sure of what I was saying but I'm not sure if it came out the way I imagined.

"Hello? Renesmee... what's wrong?"

"Oh... Mr. Serious pants I'm fine. I just called to say hey beautiful."

"Oh, you're drunk," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just high off love. I think... we should get married."

"Married, you say?"

"Yup! You should run to Vegas and we'll go too and we should do it after the wedding."

"Well, that is what happens after weddings, correct?"

"Yeah!"

"Well... alright. We're going to Vegas. You better not stand me up. We have your sister and if you don't come, we're keeping her!"  
He laughed at me and hung up the phone. That wasn't very nice of him. When I hung up I felt myself getting sleeping as Martha looked back at me.

"You'll thank me for this later," she whispered as blackness consumed me.

When I woke up my head was pounding, my eyeballs felt like they were going to pop out of my skull, and my ears were ringing. I must be hungover... that explains it all unless I've been attacked by a child of the moon again. It was a normal, overcast, cloudy day in Forks but the brightness of the sky as it came through the window was blinding. I was in one of Alec's shirt, and pair of underwear. I smelled like his soap... he must have tended to me. I couldn't remember much of last night, but I did remember leaving the club.

I got up, and nearly stumbled when I put weight on my feet. Babysteps... well, I was going to take baby steps until I looked down and noticed a huge diamond ring on my finger...the married finger. I racked my mind for memories of what happened, but there were none. I took long strides, my head went spinning out of control. I would have fallen down if Alec hadn't caught me.

"Easy there Mrs. Volturi."

"What!"

"Yeah... we got married last night."

"What!"

"Yeah, you called me and said we should do it, so I came to Seattle, we found a chapel and we got married."

"Oh my god... this... I was... oh my god!"

"You don't sound happy Renesmee..."

"I need to sit down... my dad is going to murder me! I survived those wars for nothing."

"Oh, I just got through calling him. He said he was coming over here. You mother tried to stop him and then it sounded like something caught fire, from the way everybody was screaming."

I can't believe I got married last night! I didn't want it to happen that way in some little sleazy chapel. I wanted it to be a real ceremony with cake and family and I wanted to remember it! Now I don't and I won't and I didn't even have time to prepare myself for being a wife. I don't know how to be a wife! Oh my gosh.

"You know what the best part of all this is, Nessie," asked Alec.

"What," I murmured through my tears.

"We're not really married. I was just kidding."

He erupted with laughter, but I didn't think it was funny, so I ran into him, knocking him into the floor. He flipped us over and pinned me down. I tried my best not to make eye contact with him. If I did, I'd laugh too and I wanted to be angry with him.

"That was a really mean prank Alec! I can't believe you'd trick me like that."

"Well...you shouldn't have gotten drunk."

"It's not funny."

"It is funny. You really thought I was serious."

"Well... I couldn't remember and I trusted you."

"Trusted? You don't trust me anymore?"

"No... I actually don't. I'm going home."

"I want to see you take ten full steps," he said.

I did, but not without thinking the world was a kaleidoscope. I stumbled a little on the last step.

"You need water, and to feed. I killed a deer."

"Alec, you tried the diet," I said, with hope filling my voice.

"Hell no, I didn't. I pulled its head off and put the blood into a cup. I figure you'd need it."

"Well... thanks."

After drinking water, and blood I felt much better. My headache disappeared, the wooziness in my stomach died down and I got my balance back. I was still mad at him though for tricking me like that so I sat at the swiveling chairs of the breakfast island with my back to him.

"Where's Jane," I asked.

"She's out... seems she didn't find a good menu at the club so she, Martha, and Dot are hunting tonight. They figured you'd want to sit this one out."

"They're right... Well, goodbye. I'm going home now."

He yanked me by the arm, bringing me crashing into his chest.

"Not so fast, you're not even dressed."

"I don't care."

"Are you going to be mad at me forever?"

"Possibly."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't mean it."

"You're right, I don't. I haven't laughed so hard in ages...but baby, admit that it was a funny joke."

"Not when it happens to me!"

He didn't say anything else to me, instead, while I was standing before him with my arms crossed and my lip jutted out in a pout, he picked me up and carried me into his bedroom. He closed the door behind us and he tossed me onto the bed. I started to unbutton the buttons on his shirt but before I could even get to the fourth one he just ripped it open. The buttons sounded like rain hitting the floor as they fell down. I slipped my arms out of the shirt and took it off, he tossed it across the room, along with the panites he ripped off of me. I pulled him down to me by his shirt. I needed his lips on mine and I needed to feel his cool skin on my finger tips. I ripped his shirt apart, while making a mental note to ask him how many shirts he actually owns. I tossed it to the side, giving him my snarkiest smile when our lips parted. He grabbed my chin, running his tongue across my lips, giving my chills and tingles. I licked his lips as well and our tongues started to dance, while my fingers became re-acquainted with the scar on his back, and the new ones along his arms and shoulders.

I could feel his hardness pressed against me, I worked stealthily, unbuttoning his jeans and easing them down, inch by inch with my thighs.

"You have no tact," he whispered in my ear with a chuckle.

Tact, who needs it anyway? He got up and pulled his jeans off, underwear too. Then he lay back down on top of me, kissing not only my lips, but the tops of my breasts and my neck. Each cool peck sent a warm sensation to the pit of my stomach, and it made my core clench with delight and anticipation for what was coming.

We switched positions quickly, well he did, so that I was sitting in his lap facing him. Slowly, I lowered myself onto his erection until I was nearly bursting at the seams, with him. I started a rhythm, grinding my hips and he followed with gentle thrusts. Alec held onto me tight, holding me so close to him i thought we might merge into one person. We were face to face and smooshed together like the two slices of bread on a peanut butter sandwich. I loved it, the closeness and the way he ran his fingers through my hair while we gyrated our hips down the path to physical paradise.  
Each kiss I delivered to his, shoulder, his neck, his cheek muffled the moans breaking free without permission. The deeper he was inside me, the better, the closer we were, the better. I clutched onto him for dear life, wanting all of him and not willing to let go for a second. He was mine, all mine. I didn't even care if that broadcasted to him. In fact, a portion of me wanted it to. He needed to know, if he didn't already.

I sped up, and he did too. I started to clench around him as the pressure built inside of me, making me eager, anxious, ready...to pop that balloon. We climbed the hill steadily, and then I came tumbling down. I couldn't speak. I was making sounds from the deepest part of my being as Alec continued pushing into me saying, "I love you too, I love you too," in a whisper, in my ear. I came again, right after he came and then we lay there naked. I was unwilling to let him go. I didn't even know if my arms were capable of the action.

It was an hour later before we finally got up from the bed. We showered together, I managed to find another pair of panties in my drawer, at Alec's house and I borrowed a pair of his pants and one of his shirts. Gosh, I'll have to do the walk of shame. There's no way around it. He was going to have to take me home. I was hungry and there was no food in his house.  
When we got to my house I noticed that the ring was still on my finger.

"Is this real, anyway?"

"No... "

"Oh, well...good. Hey, wanna have some fun?"

"Sure..."

We went into the house. I was wearing Alec's over-sized pants and shirt with my heels from last night, and he was behind me. My father was at the piano with my mother at his side like usual. However, the music stopped when we walked in the door.

"Renesmee, your father was worried," said Rosalie. "I told him you were probably with Alec but you know him..."

"I know. Dad, Alec and I have something to tell you," I said... masking the prank in my head. I raised my hand with the ring on it.

"You got engaged," he yelled.

"No... we got married," I said, picturing myself in the outfit from last night, as some sleazy chapel with Jane, Martha, and Dot.

"You what," yelled Alice, as she ran into the living room, leaving only the pages of an interior design book in her path. "I cannot believe you'd elope! You know I've been planning your wedding since you were born! All that preparation and hard work, gone to waste."

"It was spur of the moment... and we wanted to do it the right way," said Alec, "for the baby."

"That's it," screamed my father, "outside Alec, you and me!"

"Dad! No, you can't fight Alec, please!"

"Wait a minute..." said my father. "This is all a prank."

I started laughing, Alice huffed and my mother seemed to relax. Emmett's laugh came out as loud and strong as a clap of thunder, shaking the walls and making vibrations under my feet. My father didn't think it was funny though, and he shook his head, seeming to cool off, but I knew better. So, I took off running as fast as my feet would take me. Some people are just so touchy.

**I don't know why but I like to give Edward a hard time. Probably because I could picture him being a total worry wart!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So...I really like Jane and I wanted to do a little bit in her POV, just this once in the middle of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Alec**

"9-5."

"9-5 Mr. Volt, that barely does this work of art justice. 1.1 million is the lowest I'll go."

"Look Mr. Barnes, I know for a fact that my offer of 9-5 is the highest offer you've gotten. I'll pay that plus the cost to have it restored and shipped. You take that or leave it."

"..."

"Very well Mr. Barnes, have a pleasant afternoon."

"Wait wait...you've got yourself a deal."

"That's what I like to hear," I said, shaking the sweaty bald headed man's hand. Didn't he know he was dealing with a seasoned haggler? Maybe he didn't. Well now he does and I just got my client the piece of his dreams. He's not putting it in a formal museum, only putting it in a wing of his house he built specifically for art.

After signing the contracts and shaking hands once more we parted ways. My plane leaves as soon as I get to the airport and I'm anxious to go home. London isn't as much fun without Renesmee. Then again, this is a business trip so it's not really supposed to be fun. Though, watching Mr. Barnes... Barney Barnes, sweat like a big and have to wipe the perspiration from his glistening forehead was entertaining.

I hopped into the rental car, just a black Benz. Nothing to bring too much attention to me. My bags were already in the trunk. If it wasn't such a danger to the race I'd just run and swim the entire way over to the "new world" like I used to do in the old days, when there were less people and no cameras.

Traffic seemed to take a lifetime. I'm somewhat impatient when I want to be. I had a good mind to just get out, pick my car up, and carry it across all of the others. If only I could without being a target for every line of defense the human world has to offer.  
I finally did make it and I was only too happy to check in the damned car, get my bags, and get to the place where Carlisle's trusted pilot, Keith, was waiting. He never questions anything. In fact, it's business as usual with him all the time. I can respect that in a man. After a friendly handshake I boarded and took the contacts from my eyes. The venom had eaten away at least half of the color. It's an amazing fluid, truly.

When in the air I stared out the window, looking at the clouds. The reminded me of fluffy white pillows, or those marshmallows that Renesmee eats. Speaking of which, it's her birthday tomorrow and I still don't have a gift. I don't know what to get. She wants a Porsche, but Edward has threatened us against it. I thought about more jewelry. She loved the necklace I got her, but I don't want to be the guy who always buys jewelry. In fact, I've vowed not to buy her another piece of jewelry until it's an engagement ring. I have a day to figure it out or else I'm in hot water.

* * *

"Paint?"

"Yes brother, you always were a talented artist, or doesn't she know that you are a painter?"

"Jane please, I haven't painted in over three hundred years."

"Well you never forget. Talent doesn't die."

"If this turns out horribly..."

"It won't. Trust me. Have you not learned in our long life together that I am smarter than you," she asked.

"If you say so... How are you sister? I see you've been more active lately."

"Yes. I have been. I've found a minute amount of purpose in working to spot out newborns to give them our lessons on keeping our race a secret."

"Well, have you found any?"

"Yes, two or three. I feel sorry for them. Many don't know who sired them, they were simply half eaten meals left to change or die. I hate these emotions."

"I did too at first. I hated that anything could make me feel bad, or remorseful, or guilty. But Jane, you get used to it. Aside from the fact that your heart's not beating, it's like being partially human again."

"I wish I had tears."

"Why?"

"So that I could cry," she said. "I remember when we were human, after a beating or being ravished by father...crying always made me feel better. Then I was immortal and nobody could hurt me, ever, and now here I am... emotional again, and hurt again, with not a single tear to indulge myself."

"Sister, if you don't mind me asking... how did it happen?"

"Aro and I? All of a sudden. One minute I was in my room, reading...the next he was there taking over my body and I liked it. I grew to love him in that way, though he never let me get too close. I always wanted to, but he said I had to stay in my place. Now that I think about it, he was kind of a verbally abusive bastard. I don't know why I let him get away with that."

"We let him get away with a lot sister, that time's past now though."

"Indeed it has. It's almost like a very strange dream. If I could sleep I'd swear it was. Here we are, practically a part of the Cullen clan, consorting with shapeshifters, you wearing jeans, and me in a sundress with my hair in a fucking bun. It's like some trippy fever dream Alec. We've changed so much."

"Is that so bad?"

"I don't think so now, but at first I did. I hated the Cullens for so long, they were weird and they seemed too human. Now I realize it's not the fact that they work with humans and parade about as if they are still mortal that makes them an inch from humanity, it's the love they all share. They aren't just a coven ,they are a family... It's not a business or a mafia. Everybody has a role in the family, not a job. perhaps I was jealous. Though I am still weary of Bella. I don't trust her."

"Because you can't use your power on her," I asked.

"Yes."

"It's a lost cause. Anyways, Edward would jump in front of her to absorb it every single time."

"Yes, it used to be quite fun to torture Edward with my mental fires. He never dropped like the others, he always seemed to rise up on the balls of his feet like he was being pulled up towards the sky."

"How cruel," I said laughing, remember how we used to get a kick out of seeing Edward tortured. Mean, yes... but that was our only source of entertainment. Pain and torment of others. I won't say that I still don't enjoy tormenting Edward, I've just switched to other means. Like committing hilarious pranks with Emmett or Renesmee.

"Well... I suppose I'll go get art supplies and work on the painting."

"Excellent brother. I'm sure she will love it."

"Jane, what do you think about her?"

"She's strange... I don't understand how she exists but she has a good heart, and alot of fight. She hugs too much, and she talks too loudly and too much. She smells funny and there are always leaves in her hair, but somehow I find myself learning to like her, and she loves you so... that's what makes me happiest."

I just chuckled at my sister's analysis of Renesmee and then I went to get art supplies from a store in town. It took about thirty minutes with my driving, but it would have taken less time if there wasn't a human woman in the store haggling me, and trying to get me to try a sample of this stuff that looked like meat, but she claims was not. Humans... so wishy washy. They want their meat to look like vegetables, and their vegetables to look like meat. Can't they leave everything alone and let the contents of nature be content to look the way they were intended to look?

* * *

The perfect memory that made it's way onto the canvas was of the last week. Renesmee was sitting on the window sill naked, with the moonlight glowing on her skin as she looked out into the darkness. Ordinarily I would have grabbed her and brought her back to bed to be close to me, but she just looked so beautiful and peaceful there that I was content to just watch her stare into nothing with a tiny smile on her face.

I let it dry in my pantry. I don't have that much food. Well, I don't have any food. It's Renesmee's food, but there's not that much of it. She eats a lot so it goes quickly. With the way she puts it away, I just wonder where it all goes to.

My phone rang, Jane was gone to hunt and spot out Newborns that may be in the West coast, so I had to get it. It was Renesmee.

"Hello?"

"Well... it's fine if you don't want to hang out Alec. You didn't let me know you got back, I thought maybe there was a plane crash and you'd burned up!

"Did you really?"

"It flashed across my mind."

"I'm sorry... I was trying to get you the perfect present, well I made it."

"You made me something," she squealed."

"Yes... I hope you'll like it."

"Can I see it tonight, it's almost midnight and almost my birthday!"

"No. You'll bee it tomorrow, after the party. I'd rather not have your parents see it."

"Can I guess?"

"Sure... you can try."

"I give up... what is it?"

"You didn't even try to guess," I said, wanting to hear her theories on her birthday present.

"Um... shoes."

"Renesmee... I have multiple talents, but I'm not a cobbler. Try again."

"A sex tape."

"That doesn't sound like a bad present, for me... but I wouldn't give something like that to you. At least not for your birthday."

"Um...another necklace?"

"This is something I made."

"You could have made me a necklace. For all I know you shaped the diamonds with your own teeth and nails into the shape of my neck."

"It's not a necklace."

"Okay... I give up. Can I come over," she asked.

"No, because you'll just search for your present."

"Alec, I can't get past you, remember? You're Mr. Attentive. Plus, that gift will be the least of my worries. I just...need to be with you," she said. I heard the phone muffle a little before she whispered into the receiver "I need you inside me."

Every Time she touches me with her too warm fingers it's like electricity moves through me, and everytime she says that she wants me, I go stiff in the pants. Now was no different. In the shape I'm in, I could use my penis as a baseball bat. There was no way I was going to deny her, not that I would have anyway if she hadn't said she wanted sex. I find myself being lenient and wimpy when I'm with her. sometimes I have to act like an ass and do something mean like toss her in a lake, or push her out of a tree just to prove that I still have it in me.

Within two minutes she was climbing through the window. I saw her as she came in like a cat burglar, nearly falling off of the window sill. I caught her and she looked up at me,a big grin on her face. I kissed her between the eyes.

"Hey," she said,.

"I know I revoked your key, but why not knock on the front door?"

"Just to prove I could sneak in through the window," she said.

Her too warm hands grasped my forearms as our lips met. I took in her sweet aroma and the wonderful taste of each necessary breath I stole from her lungs with our kisses. We moved over to the bed and I shut the door, in case Jane came home early. However, I doubt if I'd notice anything past Renesmee's eyes if we were caught in the act. When we make love I find myself devoting every ounce of my senses to her. It's dangerous, and I feel vulnerable but isn't that what making love is about? Vulnerability.

**Jane**

Peeping in from an open window while my brother and his mate have sex might seem weird to some, and admittedly, it is strange. I feel guilty and a bit dirty. I'm not getting off or anything and I'm not paying attention to the actual sex of the situation. It's more of a chance for me to observe how people in love act. I watch them quite often and each time I do, I realize more and more that love, is something I've never had. At least not to the level where I'm on the giving and receiving end of it.

I watched as they finished, they kissed each other, held each other tight and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ear,and into the air... almost like spreading their love into the farthest reaches of the universe. I'm jealous of them. I would like to have a fraction of what they have. I somehow think my life was simpler when I thought I did have what they have, plus more. Now that I'm away, and Aro's dead, and the emotions I thought had died with my humanity are creeping back in, I can't ignore the fact that I lied to myself.

Part of me feels out of place and out of whack her amongst the couples and amongst all the love. Everyone does their best to help me get adjusted, but it's hard. I have no direction. I do help with keeping our race a secret, but that's really just busy work. I like it, but I want to find another path.  
After feeling like too much of a fucking voyeur, and being disgusted at myself for peeping in on my brother I decided to take a walk down the road. The sundress I was wearing was white, so any cars coming should see me fairly easily. Not that getting run over would hurt me at all.

I walked until I came to the little store that's run by the shapeshifters. You can sure tell it too, it stinks around here like dog. That took a lot of getting used to, but they are not as dreadful as I once thought them. I went and sat on the porch of the store. I thought I was alone until I heart a strong beating heart.

"Jane," called the shapeshifter named Seth.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking and I decided to sit for a spell. Does it displease you that I'm on the porch of your store?"

"No... I just wasn't expecting you, that's all. I was out back picking berries.'

"Berries?"

"Yeah... for the cobbler my mom's making for Renesmee's party tomorrow. If you could eat, you'd love it. My mom is a great cook."

"Yes, it sounds appetizing. What kind of berries? I used to love picking berries as a girl."

"Blackberries."

"May I help," I asked, just needing something to do to take my mind off of the past, the future, the present, and the fact that I was a miserable old hag.

"Sure."

Seth was a pleasant creature, if not for the bad smell, I wouldn't even mind being around him. He didn't talk too much, he was polite and he was nice. He's a respectable man, which is why I can tolerate him more than I can the other farting, burping, members of the shapeshifting pack.

When enough berries had been picked I washed them, like I used to do. Picking berries was one of the only pastimes I had. It was for survival, and for fun. The forest was always my favorite place to escape to.

I sat back down on the steps after helping him put them up for the pie.

"You know Jane, you're alright."

"What does that mean? In terms of survival and well being or attitude."

"Um... maybe both," said Seth, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, thank you. You're alright as well, I suppose. It's funny, less than a year ago I'd have killed you, now I can't even picture myself killing anything."

I heard him swallow deeply.

"People change. Say, how old are you and Alec anyway? One, two hundred?"

"Over a thousand... One thousand, one hundred and eleven years old."

"Impressive. Here I was thinking being thirty five and looking like a teen was an accomplishment."

"So, why aren't you married or um, what's the word..."

"Imprinted, I don't know. I'm not married because I'm not."

"Well... I suppose that's a reasonable response."

"What about you? No vampires catch your eye?"

"Like you, I'm not married because I'm not."

**Renesmee**

Viewing the world upside down always makes me dizzy. Going at vampire speed, while viewing the world upside down makes me want to vomit. I was being evicted from Alec's house. We made love, we talked, I tried to find my present while he was in the shower, he caught me and now he's carrying me back to my house. Literally, carrying me back to my house.

When we got there I decided against going into the cottage. I could hear that squeaky sound. My parents were having sex... I don't need to hear that tonight. So I went to the main house after giving Alec a goodnight kiss. I like how normal things have become around here.  
As soon as I opened the door I saw my grandparents cuddling on the couch, watching television. My mind immediately flashed back to the night I was attacked, when grandma told us about her sex life. Now I can't help but cringe a little everytime I see them all hugged up.

"Hi grandma and grandpa."

"Hi Renesmee," said grandma.

"Out with Alec," asked my grandfather.

"Yes... Until he kicked me out for trying to find my birthday present."

"Well, you'll have to be patient," said my grandmother.

"But patient is no fun."

They both chuckled and I went into Alice's studio where I knew she was putting the finishing touches on my dress. I wanted a simple party but she wasn't going to let that happen. The space by the waterfall is being transformed into an outdoors ballroom, she's even predicted a clear sky with stars and the moon. I have to admit, her sense of design is wonderful.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Nessie... what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Alec kicked you out again huh?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you shouldn't have put that picture of flowers up in his bathroom..."

"That doesn't mean he had to revoke my key."

"It's officially your birthday. How does nineteen feel?"

"Like eighteen."

"Well.. I have a little something for you."

She tossed me a tiny box, it was pink and sparkly and wrapped in pink ribbon. I opened it quickly, wondering what could be in there. It was a key... to a Porsche... with a key ring that read "my aunt is awesome."

"Alice! Alice, you got me a Porsche!"

"Just a little something... Well, come on. I have to show you. I made sure they delivered it while your father and mother were occupied."

We went to the garage where it was. A hot pink Porsche Cayman. Jasper was putting a very tiny sticker of our crest on the dash. I hugged them both.

"Well... are you just going to stand there grinning, or are you going to take it for a spin," asked Alice.

"I'm taking this bad girl out on the road. Thank you Alice and Jasper!"

They both laughed as I got in. I hooked my seat belt and I adjusted my mirrors. I pressed the button to let up the garage door and then I took off into the night. There was nothing that could hold me back. I was going as fast as I could and loving it. I was invincible in my new car. Sexy... That was until I heard sirens and saw a blue light behind me. For a minute I contemplated outrunning the police car, I probably could, but I don't think it'd be wise. I have a very recognizable vehicle.

I pulled over and remembered that I don't have my license on me. I looked in the glove compartment to see that it was there, along with insurance and registration papers for the car. Thank goodness Alice thought of this.

I rolled down my window and had my papers in hand. I happened to look out and see that it was Grandpa Charlie pulling me over. This is worse than I ever imagined. Now I'm going to be lectured. Why couldn't it just be another police officer who would have given me a ticket?

"Nessie," asked my grampy, sounding surprised.

"Hi grampy... what's up?"

"Young lady, what do you think you were doing back there?"

"Trying out my first birthday present."

"You were doing doing 105mph in a 45mph zone."

"So... I was speeding a little?"

"That was very very reckless. I'm disappointed in you. I have a very good mind to revoke your license and not give it back until you complete traffic school."

"I'm sorry grampy... I was just a little out of control, I know. It's just that I was excited about my new car, and... it won't happen again. I promise."

"Well... it better not. Now, I won't give you a ticket since this is the first time I've had to pull you over, but we are going to tell your parents."

"Grampy, no... please, give me the ticket!"

"Back to the house kiddo. I'll be there in an hour, and we're telling your mother and father. I know they are still awake."

I exhaled sadly and drove back to the house going five under the limit. How was I going to get out of this pickle? I wasn't. Not at all... my father would be pissed enough to learn that I had my dream car, now knowing I got a ticket after taking it out for only five minutes. It was a recipe for my death.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us know Charlie. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Kiddo, don't be too hard on Nessie," he told my mother.

"Don't worry Dad," said mother mother. "I'll go easy on her."

The door closed and I felt their eyes on me. "Am I in trouble?" I asked my father telepathically.

"Trouble? No...that's for minor offenses. You're on death row Renesmee!"

"Dad! I was just, I was just..."

"She was having fun Edward. Come on... you speed all the time," said Alice, sticking up for me.

"I'm much older, I'm fully vampire, and I can read minds, so I know when a police officer will be waiting."

"Nobody got hurt," said Jasper. "Plus, Renesmee's sorry... I can feel it," he said with a slight wink my way. Yup, I can always count on Jasper or Emmett to have my back when I'm in a sticky situation.

"I wish I could still ground you, since I can't I'll just tell you to be careful. You know, one day when you have children with some nice human boy..." My mother nudged my father. "Okay... one day when you and Alec have children you'll know why I worry so much. Gosh! I have to go write another apology letter to Charlie."

So I didn't get in as much trouble as I thought I would and my father is going to let me keep the car.

"Alright," said Alice. "That's enough excitement for the night. I have to finish Nessie's shoes and she needs to go to bed. Go to bed."

"Goodnight everybody."

I hugged my parents, my aunt and my uncle. Rosalie and Emmett were having some alone time on a little vacation. Rosalie swore they'd be back in time for the party. Grandma and grandpa... I have no idea where they went to, but with the way they were cuddling I can only guess. Not that I'd want to guess...  
**********  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rensmee**

Every birthday is worth celebrating. At least that's what Alice tells my mom every time she forces her to accept presents from everyone. Our birthdays are so close together that we just celebrate together, and this year is no different. I always break my back to find her the perfect give, even though she says my birth was the best present she's ever gotten, and will ever get. This year I got us tickets to go skydiving in Texas. Nothing like plunging from a plane and plummeting to the earth to spark some mother- daughter bonding. Right?  
I looked in the mirror as Alice declared my look complete. The dress was red, and tulle, but the inner layers of tulle held dark patterns of roses. The neckline was sweetheart and my boobs seemed to have gotten bigger so I was filling the cups all the way up. My hair was in a bun. Alice complained about having to pick leaves and twigs from it with tweezers and said she wouldn't deal with that drama tonight, so she put it up. It's pretty.

We had a very large argument over gloves. She wanted me to wear them, I don't like them. The simplest solution came when Jasper walked in, ripped the fingers off of the lace gloves and handed them to me with a smile. Alice looked shocked when i actually agreed to wear finger-less red lace gloves. My makeup was light. My jewelry was light too, aside from the necklace Alec got me, the earrings Rosalie had made to match my dress with our crest on it, and the fake ring Alec got me during his prank. That was on my necklace chain though, close to my heart.

Just as I was about to go downstairs I remembered that I was supposed to have a video chat with grandma Renee and phil. She wasn't able to make it. I did get to see her briefly when we were in Ithaca, but I couldn't enjoy it because I was in so much pain. My parents just told her I had the flu to cover for me. I at least got to eat some of her homemade chicken soup. It's always unique. Sometimes the carrots stick to the bottom, sometimes it's the noodles, but either way you can always taste the love and effort put into the pot.

"Renesmee, is that you baby girl?"

"Hi grammy... hi Phil. It's me."

"You look so precious! Like you could be on top of a jewelry box. I wish I could see you in person."

"I wish you could too."

"Yeah, if only Phil's surgery wasn't in the morning. Oh my goodness... nineteen years old. Where does the time go?"

"I don't know."

"Next you'll be twenty one, and getting married. Oh gosh, I can feel the tears coming on already. How is everyone?"

"Well mom is fine. She's arguing with Alice over choice of dress and shoes. Alice is winning per usual. Dad is at the party helping set up with everyone else. Can you believe Alice convinced grampy to dye his hair today?"

"Oh gosh no I can't...but Charlie is a sucker for Alice's wiley ways. You need to make a trip out here soon, and bring Alec. I need to meet my future grandson in law."

"Grammy aren't you jumping to conclusions?"

"Nope. I knew your mother was going to marry your father the first time I saw them together and I have that same feeling about you Nessie. Now go on and enjoy your party. I love you very much."

"I love you too Grammy... you too Phil."

After getting off the chat I gave myself one more once over. I looked different. Not like in London with the sexy red dress. This is different. I don't really feel sexy, but I do feel pretty, almost like a princess.

When I got downstairs Alice was standing beside my mother who was clad in a sin red dress. Hers was tight and short, opposed to my fluffy one, and her hair was curled and tossed about. She looked hot, no need to wonder if her and my dad's bed will be squeaking tonight.

"Are we ready to go," asked Alice.

"Yes," we said in unison. My mom grabbed my hand and then we started walking towards the spot by the waterfall. Alice stopped us mid way and put blindfolds on us. I would have stumbled if not for Alice's precise guidance...and the fact that it seemed like we were walking on a trail.  
She told us stop so we did. I heard the buzz of conversation and I smelled food. Good food... Music was playing too. There were clicking heels, laughing, and the sounds of Emmett challenging someone to an arm wrestling match.

When Alice took off the blindfolds the scene nearly knocked me down. The stars and moon were out, in large numbers as expected. There was a black and white checkerboard dance floor among white, purple and pink wildflowers that seemed to glow in the moonlight. There was a huge spread of food containing everything from my favorite macaroni and cheese to Sue's blackberry pie! I was glad I had the packs, Sue,Billy,Charlie, Betty, and Dot here to help me eat all of!  
Charlie has learned not to ask questions these past eighteen years and so he seems to have gotten used to the fact that my parents drink blood. After seeing Jacob change though, anything else would just be mundane..

My mom and I walked forward into the celebration. I greeted everyone with hugs and kisses. They greeted me back with tighter hugs, and bigger kisses. I thought Emmett would break me in half. Everyone was here, even the wives made the trip from Italy to come to my party. I felt honored to have them there. I felt honored to have everybody at my nineteenth birthday party. Though, there was one person in particular I was looking for. My mother had already broken away and found my father...where was Alec?

Before I could scan the area are I was being lifted into the air and tossed up so high, I thought I might reach out and grab one of the stars. If I had a shawl, I probably could have wrangled the moon.

"Alec! You have to stop doing that!"

"Never... happy birthday darling."

"Thank you," I said as I blushed like an idiot for no reason.

"Want to dance?"

"Just one... then I need to go eat. I'm starving!"

"Go eat first. Once I get you on the dance floor I won't release you until morning."

"Well... first I want to apologize to my father in law," said my dad. "I never knew how frustrating raising a daughter could be and I'm sorry I put you through so much grief with Bella."

My grampy looked at my dad with a smug smile as if to say "vengeance attained."

"Renesmee... you came into our world with a bang and you made a lot of noise. Throughout your life you've continued to be just as noisy, and I hope you never change that. You do make me want to take out my hair most of the time but I can't say I regret a moment of it. Of all my accomplishments I can say that being your father is one of my greatest. I love you and I'm proud of you."

I hugged my dad, while wiping my eyes. He would wait until I had on makeup to truly say the really touching stuff. After the toast, he handed me a square object form he and my mother. It was a picture of us three when I was younger, and around the platinum frame were the notes for my lullaby in diamond. My dad and I have our moments, but at the end of the day... I know I can count on him if nobody else.

Toasts went around, most of them hilarious and telling of my more mischievous times. My grampy even mentioned the fact that I was caught speeding last night. Well... I guess that's not the worst thing a person could disclose about me. When Alec spoke he talked about our time traveling and he mentioned our fights, and him pushing me off the of the Great Wall of China. My father snarled and my mother giggled. I'd hidden those memories in my head for a reason, now Alec's let the cat out of the bag.  
By the time the night was done mostly every, including a very hyper Jacob Jr, had gotten a go at the microphone and presented a gift. Jane was the last person to reach for the mic, and I was most surprised to hear her say something on my behalf.

"Renesmee... I have to admit that I didn't like you much when I first met you. Then again, we thought you were something completely different and we were here to ki... nevermind. When I met you again, I still didn't care for you all that much, but as I got to know you... I got to see how truly big your heart is, and how caring you are. I'm in awe of the amount of love you have to give to everyone, including my little brother. Perhaps we can know each other a little better one day."

After that she handed me a tiny box that was wrapped in red paper. I opened it. Inside lay my key to Alec's house. The same key that I had decorated in floral print. I squealed, hugging her neck and jumping up and down while waving the key in the air and sticking my tongue out at Alec. Everyone laughed at my reaction the the party commenced with toasts for my mother. Things got really interesting then.

"Bella you are probably the only person I know who could have literally find a needle in a haystack," said Emmett..."

"Okay, Emmett... that's funny," said my mom.

"No, there wouldn't be a needle in the haystack but if it saw Bella coming, a piece of hay would calcify into a needle like object just to prick her finger," said Jacob.

"That's enough guys," said my mother, looking down... I remember my uncle Emmett saying she blushed a lot when she was human because she was easily embarrassed. I have a feeling if she could blush now, she'd be as red as her dress.

"Then the calcified hay would puncture an artery, someway... some how, and she'd have to be rushed to the hospital," said Jasper.

"But not before it attracted every wolf in the Pacific Northwest," said Rosalie.

"And when she got to the hospital it would catch fire," said Alice.

"And then I'd come and save her," said my father.,

Everyone started laughing. I loved hearing stories about my mother's human days. She seemed clumsy and awkward, but unafraid. She had to be brave to just jump headfirst into the supernatural world. Gosh, if you think about it... if she hadn't been such an accident prone, risk taker... I wouldn't exist.

After all the toasts the dancing commenced. As usual, Alice and Jasper stole the show with their wild swing dancing. I remember once asking her to teach me, but she just chuckled and told me that the dance she does is for the "big boys."

I looked around again, trying to find Alec. He had been right beside me, but he disappeared suddenly. I went over to the punch bowl and filled up my cup. As I was sipping I got bombarded with hugs and squealing.

"This party is the shit," said Dot.

"I know right girly, Alice really knows how to throw a do," said Martha.

"Thanks guys."

"You got the key back too!"

"I know! I have to go thank Jane for that."

I drank my punch and chatted with my friends then I walked over to Jane, who was sitting at a table with the wives and Felix. They were all sipping some of the hospital's finest bagged blood, from fancy glasses, of course. It smelled amazing too.

"Hi everyone."

"Hello Renesmee," said Athenodora. "You look beautiful."

I thanked her and then I sat down beside Jane. She looked annoyed already. I hugged her again, she promised to burn me the next time I did. I just can't help it. I like to hug people and she's no different, though she is different.

"Thank you for giving me my key back Jane."

"Don't thank me yet, she said."

"Why?"

"My brother is changing the locks on the door."

"That son of a..."

"Son of a what," asked Alec from behind me.

"Now why'd you go and change those locks? I just got my key back."

"That's why I had to go change them."

"I could just break in."

"Then I'd call Charlie and have you arrested for breaking and entering. Dance with me?"

"No, I won't dance with you. In fact...we're broken up."

"Is that so," he asked, pulling me to him as we transitioned to the dance floor.

"Yes, that's so..."'

"Well, that's too bad. I guess you can't see the gift I got for you."

"Okay... I'll break up with you tomorrow, and that's final."

He chuckled and lifted my hand, kissing my fingers. I put my head against his chest and we swayed slowly. He smelled good, not like cologne, but like Alec.

"Will I ever get my key back?"

"Mmmm...maybe. I'll think about it."

The moment couldn't get any better. I was in Alec's arms and my friends and family were here, safe, and having fun. He doesn't have to go away, there are no longer any werewolves coming to kill us, and for New Year's we've been invited to the holiday ball that the wives are hosting in Volterra. I can't wait! I can't wait for the future, period.

* * *

After hours of partying everybody was gone, and the meadow was transformed back to its original state. My family went back to the house to change and get to their usual hobbies while I went with Alec to get the gift I'd been waiting on all day. Jane mentioned taking a walk to give us privacy, but she wouldn't say where to.

When we got to his house he made me cover my eyes. I heard the creaking of the pantry door as it opened. When he let me uncover my eyes I was shocked at what I saw. It was the most beautiful painting I'd ever seen. At first I focused on the moon and the girl by the window, I wondered who she was until I realized that it was Alec's room, and that girl was me! I wondered if I really looked that way.

"Do you like it?"

"I do... I love it. Thank you Alec. I really look this way to you?"

"Yes. You're the most beautiful girl in the world to me. Why even doubt it?"

"I don't know... I just didn't know I was this..."

"Well you are that beautiful. It's your painting but I'd like to hang it in my bedroom, if that's okay with you."

"Yes... I'd like that."

He hung the picture above the bed and we stood there looking at it. Alec was holding me from behind. His lips were by my ear.

"One day, this will be our marriage bed."

"How long is one day?"

"Soon... one day is soon. Even though you are a pain in the neck, I miss living with you and watching you sleep every night."

"I'm not a pain in the neck."

He kissed my neck and I shivers went down my spine. He made his way down to my shoulder and I felt goosebumps rising on my arms. His icy hand made it's way to my underarm to unzip the dress, and suddenly it was around my ankles, on the floor. He picked it up and gently placed it on a chair. I was in panties and heels, but not for long because I stepped out of the heels and he ripped the panties off. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed, placing me down gently while he looked my body over intensely.

He kneeled above me showering me with kisses in places randomly. He went from my core, to my breasts, to my belly, to my chin and it all added to the butterflies that were profusely moving around inside me. When he moved down to my core and he began lapping at my juices the butterflies were replaced with tingles, chills and orgasmic pressure made stronger by the strategic strokes of his tongue. My center may as well have been a combination lock and when he put in the code, I burst! I moaned out in orgasm, contorting my body as the euphoric pulses rippled through me making me feel like I was floated. I looked down and he smiled up at me while kissing my thighs and removing his pants and shirt. I got up, pretending to leave and he pulled me back swiftly. I giggled as I hit the bed.

"Not so fast," he said.

"Just testing you," I said.

I scooted onto Alec's lap and he lifted me, lowering me onto his shaft, filling me. We kissed and when our lips parted I heard him say, just above a whisper "I love you." We grinded into each other, getting as close as we could to morphing into one person. Each kiss, each thrust, each wave of pleasure making me clench around him brought us closer together until he came, leaving his essence inside me. I followed not long after with an orgasm that left my teeth chattering and my thighs trembling. We sat in that position for a while before finally deciding to lie down.

The sun was rising and I was tired but I didn't want to go to sleep. Instead I lay beside Alec and I sent him images of things I know he'd want to see...most people like the watercolor memories I have. Well, I call them watercolors because it's just colors swirling around softly They are the first dreams I ever had and when I show them to people, they love them.

**Alec**

After fighting sleep Renesmee finally gave it up, and she dozed off. The images of the colors stopped, which I was disappointed about. However they were replaced with dreams of her and I just lying together. That was a lovelier picture.

I've gone soft. I'm in love, I like being held by her, gosh... I let her come into my mind. My nose is wide open. She's probably the only person who could hurt me badly if she wanted to. I love her, what more can I say? I'm in love with her. Not that I hadn't realized that before, it's just that sometimes I forget that I've realized it and I have these epiphanies where I realize that I'm nuts about this girl.

I started to think about the future. Since I get to choose it now. That's one thing I'm getting used to. I have to plan my own future now that I'm not with the Volturi anymore, but I know that future includes Renesmee...no matter what.

When she was in a deep sleep I got up and got dressed. The blood at the party held me over a little, but it wasn't really enough. Hunting in the day will be tricky but I've done it a million times.

I left her a note telling her where I was going and then I jumped in my car and headed for Seattle. The city was bustling, and it wasn't hard to find a dark corridor, or a fool willing to walk down it because of a one hundred dollar bill lying on the ground. A man in a suit walked right into the trap, reaching for the money but he never got it. Before anyone could see him I grabbed him quicker than light and I broke his neck, draining his body of blood. There was no fear, but it was still sweet as it went down cooling the burn only enough to make it tolerable. When I was done I licked the wounds shut. Not a drop got on his crisp, white button down shirt. They'd think he simply collapsed.

When I was about to leave I took his wallet. If he has a family... I'll anonymously support them. It's the least I can do, right?

Hunting took less than ten minutes. The drive almost wasn't worth it. When I got back to Forks Nessie was still asleep in my bed. I undressed, climbed back in bed with her, and then I tossed the note in the wastebasket and I spent the rest of the day watching her dreams. Tomorrow I'll meet with the best jeweler in Italy to design a ring for her. One day will be very soon indeed. I feel like she will say yes, the only obstacle standing in the way will be getting Edward's blessing. He's one tough bird.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'd like to thank everyone who came back to read this story after it was re-posted. Thanks for reading and feel free to voice your opinions.**

**Alec**  
"It's not you personally, she's too young to get married. She's only nineteen!"

"Edward, Bella was the same age and there was much more going on with that situation," I argued.

"Come on Eddie... you knew this day would be coming soon. Renesmee's responsible," chimed Emmett, from the other room.

"She's my little girl Alec."

"I know that and she still will be... I'll just be married to her."

"You better treat her right. If you break her heart..."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I have your permission to marry her with your blessing then?"

"Yes you do," said Bella...bursting in the door and pulling me into an embrace.

Edward rolled his eyes, I took that as him giving me the go ahead. I showed everyone the ring. Even Alice approved of my choice, but she seemed a little pissed she had no hand in designing it. Everything was falling into place. Now all I was waiting on was Renesmee. She's working now. The past few months she's been working to create a literary journal, so she goes to Seattle a couple times a week to square things away and hire on new people. It wasn't very lucrative at first, but since the first issue has released, it's started gaining money. I think she gets more a thrill just having a job, than from getting a paycheck though.

After being hugged by every member of the family, I went back to my place to prepare for tonight. I told Renesmee that I'd be cooking for her. It will be a challenge. I've only tried to prepare human food a few times and the results are different each time. The only thing I can make flawlessly each and every time is oatmeal. Tonight though, I thought I might try something a bit more challenging. I'm going to attempt to make baked herb chicken and mashed potatoes. If I can stand the overwhelming smells... I might be okay.

I read the instructions, and I put the chicken into the bag with all the stuff and then I put it into the oven on the right temperature. I'd wait to boil the potatoes. I got the little round table I bought for the night with one hand, and the chairs with the other. I sat them in the middle of the room and I covered the table with a white sheet. I also garnished it with candles and a plate with silverware for her, and a wine glass for me. I have bagged blood. I've found that when its heated, it hits the spot perfectly. So that's what I'll be dining on.

There was a knock at the door. Before even opening the door I knew it was Seth. The doggy smell, coupled with the scent of cake seeped in past the door, past the walls and windows. I opened it and he stood there.

"Hey Alec."

"Hi Seth, is this Sue's cake?"

"Yup... her famous lemon creme cake... so you're setting up for tonight, huh?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

"Vampires don't get nervous."

"Yes they do. Everybody gets nervous. Are you nervous," he asked again.

"Yes... I am nervous. She'll probably say yes but if she doesn't..."

"She will. I know she will. Good luck tonight. Not that you need it."

"Thanks."

"Oh...hey... I was just wondering if you happen to know where Jane is?"

"Probably hunting for newborn vampires. Why?"

"Well... my mother is sending me to pick berries for the week's stock of jam and Jane mentioned liking to pick berries... I was hoping to invite her to join me."

The look in his eyes told me everything...the shapeshifter is interested in my sister. That would be a very strange combination. Jane probably wouldn't be receptive to it, then again, with everything that's changed she just might. It's strange when I think that less than a year ago I'd have killed Seth. I would have missed out on knowing a nice person. I would have missed out on knowing a lot of the nice, trustworthy people I know now. Maybe if I'd known any as a human I would believed they still existed before now.

"Here's her cell phone number. She responds quicker to text messages," I said.

"Thanks Alec."

I put the cake in the fridge, like Sue told me I'd have to do and then I checked on the chicken. It wasn't ready, then again, it had only been ten minutes.

* * *

I loosened up my tie, feeling like it was strangling me. That's the strangest thing, because I don't even need to breathe. I sat the food out and I filled my cup with blood. Then I took a seat and I waiting, with the ring in my pocket. Right on cue Renesmee walked in the door.

She jumped when she saw me sitting here and then she looked around.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me! Look at this spread!"

She ran over to me and sat in my lap.

"I made the chicken and the mashed potatoes myself."

"Thank you Alec. I know cooking is hard for you. What's the special occasion?"

"No reason... it's the first week in December. I had the free time. I wanted to pamper you."

"Does that include a foot rub later?"

"Yes... you may rub my feet if you wish."

She hit me in the arm and I smacked her thigh. After a few more playful love licks passed, she got up and got food while I sipped my blood. We talked about her day, and my latest trip. I can honestly say that I don't do my job for the people, I do it solely for the art.

**Renesmee**

The chicken was a little dry, but it wasn't that bad. The mashed potatoes were good too. It was surprising that Alec was the one who cooked this because he can't cook. I really have to give him his credit on this meal though... on this entire night actually. He even managed to get Sue's cake! I needed this. It's like he read my mind and he provided.

I ended up eating both of the chicken breasts he cooked and most of the mashed potatoes. There was even room left for two pieces of Sue's cake! When I was in the middle of the second piece Alec grabbed my hand and stared at me intensely. I looked up at him with a smile.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Alec..."

"Now I have to ask you something."

"Okay...go."

"Be my wife?"

"Alec, it's already been established th..."

I was stunned into silence mid sentence by the fact that he presented a ring. I thought he was just in a mushy mood, he gets that way sometimes. I didn't know I was being proposed to... I'm being proposed to! I don't know how long I was unable to speak. I felt tears flowing down my face though as I looked at the beautiful ring. It was diamond, and it looked like platinum on the band. The rock was huge and the band contained a mix of sapphires, for my birthstone, and rubies...because it's our special jewel.

I grabbed his hand and broadcasted my answer. Before I could breath again he was spinning me around, yelling and laughing. I forgot that he was over a thousand years old in that moment. He could have been nineteen like me. I love that he lets me see these parts of him. These vulnerable and happy parts of himself.

When he put me down he handed me the ring, I happened to see that there was an inscription on the inside that read "You've softened me." He put onto my finger and it looked good there. It also made me a little nervous with it being there. I was engaged... engaged to be married! Oh my gosh my father is going to murder me!

"Oh my gosh Alec...my family."

"Everybody already knows. I asked your father for your hand and he gave it to us with his blessing."

"This is wonderful then!"

I jumped on him, knocking him down onto the floor. I was shocked that was actually able to succeed, but I did. He pushed me off of him and I lay beside him beaming.

"Don't think because we're engaged I'm going to be nice to you," he said.

"I don't guess I would have expected any different.

We lay in the floor talking about life. Since we're engaged we decided to discuss the details of our life, mostly dealing with children.

"I want two, maybe three kids," I said.

"Two or three? Renesmee come on... ten or fifteen."

"Ten or fifteen! What am I a dog?"

"Okay... eight or nine."

"Still too many."

"Five or six?"

"Four and a half.."

"Five."

"It's up for discussion," I said.

"Yes. We'll discuss it and I'll tell you how beneficial having fifteen children would be."

I looked over at him and he was smiling. I don't know if he knew I was looking at him, maybe he just didn't care. He looked so happy and content... I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"I love it when you look happy like this," I said.

"You make me happy, when you're not being a pain in the ass," he said with a smirk, knowing he'd be starting a battle.

I jabbed him in the side and he popped me on the thigh. It made a loud crackling sound, like thunder and it hurt, but I'd live.

The floor was cool, but we seemed to be stuck there. Neither of us wanted to get up. I just liked laying beside him in he dark room. The candle had burned down and the wick drowned in the wax, so the only light was coming from the moon, which was peaking through the ever constant clouds. I scooched closer to my fiance and I wrapped my arm around him. He returned the favor. I felt his cold breath flowing through my hair and I placed my face to his chest and took in his unique scent. I could live with this for an eternity.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alec**

Walking into to the palace for the first time since the fight, since it all changed, was very traumatic. Not necessarily in a bad way, it was just different. Very different. It didn't look like the same place. It was lighter and it didn't hold the feeling of impending doom. The thrones were no longer at the front of the room, risen above everything else. The platform, and the thrones were gone. The only thing that remained that reminded me this was once a place of death, was the slight odor of burnt remains and the stench of dried blood from thousands of years. There's not enough lemon pledge to ever get that smell out of these walls.

The maids in the palace were human, though I don't think Athenodora and Sulpicia feasted on them like in the good old days. Well, not so good actually. When I think back on it those sacrifices were sometimes put in tough positions. Be killed to get money for your family to survive, or be tossed out into the streets like a beggar.

"Alec, will you and Renesmee be sharing a room," asked Sulpicia.

"No," said Edward. "They are engaged, not married. No shacking up."

"Dad! We already shack up, sort of."

"Everyone, it's no problem at all," said Athenodora. "We have rooms to spare. Renesmee we'll put you in the room across from Alec's."

I can't say that being engaged to Renesmee has made Edward like me more. In fact, sometimes I find him staring at me like he wants to rip my head off. I guess I'll know that feeling when I have a daughter, if I have a daughter. It must be a fatherly thing, of course it is, I've witnessed it many times. Bella even says that her father was so distraught over her engagement to Edward, that he moped around for months like someone who was clinically depressed!

It might not totally be the fact that Renesmee's getting engaged though. I think it's more the fact that she's getting engaged to me. I've come a long way and a lot has changed but I'm aware that people are still weary of Jane and I. It would be naive to think that a ledger with a thousand years worth of blood in it, would be wiped clean in less than a year.

I went into my old room and everything was still the same. As much as things have changed, I can't say that I'm not happy to see this place again. It was my own personal palace. I was king and things went my way here. You could say I was the ruler of my room.

Renesmee winked at me as she went into her room. That room used to belong to Demetri... Whenever I think about him it makes me angry. He was my best friend and he betrayed me. Not only that, but he abused and molested my mate. If Harold the firestarter hadn't done it, I would have killed him. The only good thing is that she doesn't seem affected by it. When she recalled what happened she said that she fought like hell and that Heidi had called him away, saving her.

I put my bags down and I got into my shower. A shower was what I needed after the flight. I don't perspire but it feels good to be refreshed by water. The hot beads raining down on me would have been enough to make me shiver with delight in my human days, if we'd had hot water heaters and showers.

After I bathed I came out to see Renesmee on my bed, flipping through one of those fashion magazines she and Alice read.

"An intruder... get out, I'm getting dressed," I said...awaiting her sharp tongued remark.

"Excuse me? Mr. I'm not ashamed of my body and nudity doesn't bother me!"

"If your father walked in..."

"What would my dad want with you?"

"Maybe he wants to kill me in my old home."

She laughed and then ran over to me quickly. Yanking my towel off. A devilish grin spread across her face as she dangled it in front of me. I snatched it back and put it back around my waist. At first she looked shocked, then disappointed. I've vowed not to touch her until the wedding night. I just really want to see her squirm. After All, we'll have an island to ourselves...

Esme has offered to let us borrow Isle Esme, and I graciously accepted. From what Bella and Edward tell me it's beautiful. It's also where Renesmee was conceived.

"Please leave while I'm dressing."

"Nope," she said. "I'm going to make you go back on this crazy idea you have that we need to wait."

She started walking towards me and I picked her up, and carried her to the door. Then I placed her outside of it, and closed and locked the door. She did manage to get my towel, but that's about it. For a few minutes she knocked and scratched at the door like a cat, but she eventually gave up. Oh yeah, this is going to be fun, but it will also be hard.

**Renesmee**

I hate Alec right now. No I don't, I love him to death. I love him so much that I want to kill him. We haven't had sex in a month!That was fine when I was sickly, but I'm healthy and I'm hot blooded and I'm ready to go!His decision to stop putting out really put a kink in my holiday fun. I'd bought sexy Santa Clause lingerie and everything to surprise him when he returned from his trip to New York the week before Christmas and he just looked at me, smiled, shook his head, and went to his bedroom. Needless to say, I've had my key taken away again. He claims that I come in to try and take advantage of him when he's naked in the shower. I disagree completely!

I took a cold shower to try and take the edge off. It's like I'm about to go crazy! I find myself pacing a lot and I also find myself eating a lot more. Alec isn't folding, not even a little. He's stubborn, way too stubborn!

The cold water left me shivering, so I dried off quickly with the big fluffy towels they had here and I got dressed in jeans and a pullover. The big New Year's Eve ball isn't until tomorrow night, so today is just for relaxing. When I came out my mom was sitting on my bed.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Oh, just wanted to talk to you. You seemed a little tense on the plane."

"Me? Tense? No!"

"Nessie..."

"It's Alec, he won't give it up until the honeymoon."

My mother started laughing.

"Well if you think that's bad please consider the fact that your father made me wait until after marriage, and then after our first time he shut down completely and I had to beg him for it like a cat in heat."

"Mom, that's way too much info. How'd you deal?"

"Well..."

She whispered her old trick in my ear. How she got my father to fold was to cry. Of course, she'd had a terrific dream that she didn't want to end.I guess I'd have to do the same thing. Maybe not tonight, but sometime within the next three months I'd have to make arrangements to trick Alec into the bed with me.

My mom and I walked around the palace, exploring it. The wives didn't mind and it was interesting, like walking through a museum. We ended up in this very large garden that had a huge, beautiful fountain at the center We sat on it and talked more.

"So, Isle Esme..."

"It's beautiful," said my mother. "It's like paradise. You're on this solitary slab of land with the person you love most, and everything you need to survive. Gosh... It's hard to believe it's been almost twenty years since you were conceived there."

"Oh gosh mom. You never told me about how you found out about me, I don't think."

"I ate chicken, you wanted blood, I puked, realized I was late for my period, and Alice saw it. Your father wasn't happy about it."

"I can bet. What'd he do?"

"He blamed himself, and then he wanted me to get rid of you, but I couldn't and I wouldn't let anybody hurt my little nudger. Soon everybody saw that and when you were born, you wrapped them around your little finger."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean... it feels right but what if, I don't know... what if something goes wrong?"

"Things will always go wrong Nessie. Look at your father and I. Our marriage has survived me dying, coming back to life, The Volturi coming to kill you, werewolves coming to kill us, and a shift of leadership. You'll make it. I see the way Alec looks at you and I just know he'd do anything for you."

"I know. I guess I'm just nervous. I don't know how to be a wife."

"It's not so different. You'll just be living with him."

"Oh my gosh mom! I'll have to move out!"

I had a miniature nervous breakdown. I can't deny the fact that I love Alec and I want to marry him. I'm certain about that. It's just that the thought of leaving my house for good makes me sad. Yes, they are just down the road. Like, a five minute walk and a thirty second run, but it won't be the same!

"Hey now... no tears. You're going to make my eyes get all venom-y. We'll be thirty seconds away and you'll see us everyday. At least you'd better!"

We hugged and I instantly felt better. I will see my family everyday. That's really the biggest worry I had and now it's obsolete! We sat in the garden and the sun shone on us both. My mom was full sparkle and I was doing some sparkling of my own. I wonder what a human would think if they saw us?

* * *

I slipped on my dress. It was white and silk at the top, with a sweetheart neckline. The bottom was black tulle that flowed out. The length came down past my knees, but above my ankles. With it I wore a pair of simple black pumps, my engagement ring, and my special necklace. My hair is down, but Rosalie convinced me to let her flatiron it. and put it in a bun.

When I was finished getting dressed I stepped outside my door to see Alec standing there in his tux, looking very handsome. He held out his hand and I took it, though I noticed him looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"I don't like your hair."

"Why?"

"Because, I love your curls. I miss my curl."

"Well...it's in here somewhere."

He smirked and then we went on towards the ballroom. Before entering completely though, he leaned over and whispered into my ear "You look beautiful regardless." I blushed and he kissed my cheek.

We went into the ballroom. It was huge, it was beautiful, and it was crowded with vampires from around the world. Many arrived yesterday night, and some this morning. We all had lunch together. Well, Betty and I had food and a I had little deer blood while everyone else drank their meals.

I had to give it to the wives, er, widows... they knew how to throw one hell of a knee slapping, hand clapping party. Felix was acting as the DJ and his music choice was pretty good. Who'd have known? Again, it was like a big family reunion. The only person there out of place was Joe. Betty's dad didn't kill him, he was just blacklisted and tortured until he asked forgiveness and begged to be let back into their coven. Also, they ripped off his arm and reattached it. I've seen my share of maimings, so I'm glad I didn't see that.

Alec and I were tango-ing. We were also doing that little dance where you touch palms and go around in circles like in the old days. I poked a few jokes at him because of it too. As always, for my teasing I was repaid with a smack on the butt. Oh, and this time there was also a snide remark about my hair.I might wear it straightened more often to bother him, since I know he doesn't like it.

After a few hours I found myself parched. I went to the kitchen where the refreshments were and I had myself some water. While I was in there I was joined by none other than Joe. Oh...shit.

"Renesmee. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"My condolences."

"What?"

"On your engagement. Alec doesn't know your true worth."

"I don't have time for this."

I started to leave and he grabbed me by the arm.

"Let me go."

"Look, we can still be together. We might not rule the vampire world but we can have something great."

"No! Let go out me!"

I smacked him so hard that cracks appeared in his face and he surprised me by hitting me back. It knocked me down...didn't feel too good either, but I've felt worse. Before I could react or get up off of the ground, Felix had pinned Joe against the wall, applying so much force that it cracked.

"If you ever touch her, look at her, or talk to her again I'll kill you," said Felix.

"I...I understand."

"She's about to be my sister in law... I'm protective of my family. Now apologize to her."

"I'm sorry Renesmee," he said, his voice quivering in fear.

I got up and nodded to Felix before walking out. When I re-entered the party all eyes were on me and I don't know why. Alec and my father both ran to me, my mother behind them.

"Renesmee, what happened to you?"

"What? What are you guys talking about? I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," said my father. "It's all over your dress."

I guess I didn't realize. I looked down, seeing that my pretty gown was practically ruined and there was a small amount of blood still coming from my nose.

"What...happened," growled Alec.

"Joe and I just got into a little scuffle. Felix handled it, really... it's fine."

"I'm going to kill him," he said.

"Alec please! No! I just... I just want to change clothes and continue dancing. Please?"

"He hurt you Nessie."

"Not really. I mean being smacked didn't feel good but it's nothing fatal. I don't think he'll be causing any more trouble though. Felix put fear in his heart."

"I love you, you know that. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Please, don't beat yourself up or I'll beat you up."

My attempt at a joke did nothing. He didn't even give me a little smile. He was pissed. I don't know if I've ever seen him so mad. Stoically mad. It was scary. I grabbed him by the hand, and though he resisted my guidance at first he soon followed... probably because he didn't want me going off on my own again.

I led him to what's become my favorite place in this palace. The garden. It was even prettier at night because the moon bathed everything with whitish- blue light. The water in the fountain looked like diamonds as it sprinkled from the spouts and into the pool. I sat down on the ledge and he plopped down, looking like a child throwing a tantrum. I grabbed his arm and leaned into him.

"Talk to me," I begged.

"Your dress is making me thirsty now," he said.

"Well... after this ball you can eat it, if you'd like."

He smiled a little and I knew he was calming down.

"I really have gotten soft, my gosh," he muttered.

"Why?"

"If I were my former self I would have killed him immediately. I still might. I can't believe I let you talk me out of it!"

"Don't think about that, think about the moon and the... wait, what time is it?"

"It's a minute to midnight."

"Well, we have to count down!"

We counted down during the last ten seconds of the year and then kissed during the first few seconds of the new year. I hugged him and he latched onto me too, crushing me in the most loving way. It's funny... in two days it will be the anniversary of the day we agreed to start our journey. The anniversary of the day we officially and formally met. His year is up and he's still mine. He doesn't have to come back to work for a hundred years and I'm so happy!

"So, any fears about marrying me yet," he asked.

"Well... one. But I talked to my mom about it."

"What was it?"

"Well, it wasn't really a fear, more of me being weary of transition. I'll be moving out of my family's house and in with you. it made me a little sad."

"It is a rather sad notion. At least we're close to them though."

"Yeah. At least we're close though."

"Do you honestly think your father would have it any other way? Your entire family would probably do away with me if I tried to move any further."

"Do you like that? My family be..."

"Yes. I like your family. They are crazy but I like the love it. Plus, we will need their assistance with our fifteen children."

"Four."

"Fifteen, Renesmee. Come on, have a heart. Do you know how long I've wished for children?"

"Do you know who has to deliver those children?"

"Pain is temporary. Please?"

"Alec you are insane? We'll have six...and that's final."

"Seven."

"Six and a half."

After talking for a bit we went back into the party where it was still in heavy rotation. Joe was sitting in a corner sulking while everybody else seemed to have a good time. Betty was chatting it up with Felix. They look like they might have a little connection growing. Maybe there will be another wedding after me and Alec's afterall.

When the night was over, at least...when everyone grew bored of dancing the party dispersed. I was dog tired and the shower and bed were calling me. Alec wasn't letting me out of his sight, so he came with me and lay on the bed beside me while I slept. What a way to start the new year.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alec**

I got that strange feeling again, like my necktie was cutting off my air supply even though I don't need to breathe. I never imagined standing at the altar would be so nerve wracking but here I am... nervous again. Renesmee is due to walk down the aisle in about twenty minutes and then she'll be mine. The guests are still pouring into their seats. Most are familiar faces, some are not so familiar.

"Brother, you look peaked," said Jane as she nudged me. She's my best man and Felix is my other groomsmen. Renesmee's maid of honor is Dot and her other bridesmaid is Martha. There isn't a flower girl, but the ring bearer is Jacob Jr. There isn't really a bride's side or a groom's side here. It's just people. The packs and their families, Charlie and Sue, and vampires galore. Renee and Phil were also there. I finally got to meet her and she reminds me a lot of Renesmee.

I nodded to Jane that I was okay. I haven't been myself today. I've been stuttering foolishly when I practiced my vows in the mirror. I just hope that in a few minutes things don't go that way. I got myself together and I watched as people talked. Emmett nodded to me and Jasper simply smiled, then I felt oddly calm. Hmm... this is the first time I've really experienced his emotional manipulation. Interesting.

**Renesmee**

"I have to throw up! Oh my gosh I'm gonna barf," I yelled while Martha held the trashcan and Dot held a towel over my dress, so that if I did puke I wouldn't ruin my outfit.

"Renesmee calm down," said my mother. "Alec is out there, he's nervous too. He's not going to take off running."

"I know I'm just... I don't know why I'm so nervous. I guess because this is it."

"Well baby, this isn't it... you make it seem like the end of something. It's the beginning," said my mom.

"Bella, give her the combs," said grammy Renae.

"Oh, right! I can't believe this day is here. Renesmee these were my grandma's and mom gave them to me on my wedding day. I'm giving them to you, and you can give them to your daughter."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I didn't puke, but I did start crying profusely. Both Grammy Renae and I cried while we all hugged each other. It was a touching moment. Grandma Esme came back briefly to tell us they were starting in a few minutes, so all the women in my family, and my coven, kissed me, hugged me, and then went to find their seats. Alice was the last to leave because she wanted to primp my hair a little more. We left it curly, with Alec's favorite curl dangling down. The rest was put up into a very elegant and complicated bun. I won't even ask how Rosalie and Alice did it. My dress is white with a sweetheart neckline... it's almost like my signature. The dress was fluffy as well. Layers and layers of white chiffon embroidered with lace. I looked pretty darn good.

The next person to enter the room was my father. He still looked a little sad, but there was a small smile on his face.

"You're sure about this," he asked?"

"Yes dad... I'm sure."

"Well... don't forget to call and write. If he hurts you I'll come running because I'll hear you screaming. Don't let him be mean to you and know that home will always be your home and no matter how many centuries you live you'll always be my little girl."

I started crying again and I hugged my dad, then I cleaned myself up and we waited for the music to start. When it did we started walking down. I grabbed my bouquet, which was sitting on the table at the bottom of the stairs, right where Alice said it'd be. Once I was on my way down the aisle I looked to Alec. He looked nervous and that made me less nervous. Either that, or Jasper's working his magic. Probably a bit of both.

The aisle seemed to be a mile long. When we finally made it to the altar my dad kissed my forehead and stepped to the side. The minister asked the big question "Who gives this woman to be married?" My entire family responded "We do." The guests all chuckled.

I grabbed Alec's hand and he smiled at me. I got a little less nervous. After going through the spiel the minister told us it was time to exchange vows. Alec went first.

"Renesmee... I never thought I'd love somebody as much as I love you, yet here I am getting married. You've changed me a lot,...my life is nothing compared to what it used to be and I can say that its all your fault. You, being a magnet for trouble, getting involved with me.. I'm so glad that you're accident prone because if you weren't I'd have missed out on the greatest love of my existence. I love you."

Everyone laughed at the fact that he said I was accident prone. That might be partially true, I guess. He didn't have to broadcast it to the universe, though.

"Alec... when I met you I wasn't even thinking about love, of finding anyone but when I bumped into you that day in France I found that I was interested in you. I liked that you didn't treat me like glass and that you let me get dirty. You saw the strength in me, I guess... You often say that I've made you soft, well...you've made me tougher and I love you."

After the vows the minister said a few more words. Jane handed Alec my ring, and Dot handed me Alec's ring. Once we exchanged the rings the minister made the big announcement and then the kiss followed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the minister. "You may now kiss the bride."

I was expecting to just be kissed, but I should have known Alec would throw something in there to surprise me. He dipped me back and kissed me, taking my breath away both because I was being dipped back, and because the way our lips crashed together shocked me and left me winded.

**Alec**

So far things have been going well. After taking pictures we transitioned to the reception, where it was a full blown party. Esme had the blood in the kitchen, hiding it from Renee and Phil, who apparently didn't know about this strange world. Alice made everyone wear contacts, including me. They are irritating, but whatever it takes.

"Everyone, clear the dancefloor... it's time for Alec and Nessie's first dance," said Alice.

Renesmee smiled at me and I grabbed her hand as we went to the center of the crowd, where they'd forged a small space. The song was nice... it didn't make much sense but it was still sounded very romantic. Something about a fat house cat, an American mouth, and a flightless bird. There could have been bluegrass music playing for all I care. All that matters is that I have my bride.

"Mrs. Volturi. Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"Oh, once or twice..."

"You look beautiful. I especially like your hair."

"I fought with Alice and Rosalie to leave it curly especially for you. I even convinced them to leave out your special curl."

"Well I'm glad. This feels like a dream."

"A little bit."

I kissed her neck, letting my nose stop at her vein so that I could take in her sweet scent. I guess my breath tickled because she giggled and squirmed.

"You know...we're married now and the cottage is empty... we could slip off an..."

"Nope. Not until the honeymoon Nessie. Surely you can wait."

"Alec it's been a quarter of a year since we last had sex," she whispered.

"Patience."

Seeing her so uptight is still fun. I can see why she's antsy though. Waiting has been torture. I've gone through countless bottles of lotion just trying to hold out. I can't say that there haven't been a few times where I wanted to just stop waiting and do it. Especially when we kiss. It's the best feeling in the world but it produces the worst results.

After the dance everyone crowded the dance floor again, until it was time for the toast. The first to take the mic was Bella.

"I'm not very good at speeches but here goes," she said. "Renesmee...my baby girl... since we first met I knew I would love you until my dying day. It's hard to believe that you're all grown up and getting married. Alec, at first I was worried about you and my daughter getting to know each other and getting too close. Of course, any mother would be worried..but once I saw how happy you two made each other, I knew that you were meant to be. I love you both."

Renesmee was crying. I was touched but I don't produce tears... if I could I probably would have cried when Renesmee was walking down the aisle. She looked so beautiful and it was very emotional moment. The next person to get the mic was Esme.

"When Renesmee came into our world we weren't prepared for it at all, but she wrapped us around her little finger and to know her was to love her. Alec we know you'll take very good care of her. We also want to welcome you into the family, officially. I love you both."

Emmett was next.

"Well... Alec and Renesmee all I can say is that I wish you two extreme happiness. Alec there's no getting rid of us now. You're a Cullen so you're stuck. Oh, and Esme forgot to mention this but um, try not to break the bed at Isle Esme. Edward and Bella caused enough damage."

Edward punched Emmett as he walked up the get the mic, then he snatched it.

"Renesmee... you're my daughter and I love you. I thought you would have waited to get married but I know you're making the right decision. Alec is a very bright young man and I know he'll take good care of you because if he doesn't... well... we might never hear from him again. Welcome to the family Alec..."

Something tells me that if I ever hurt Renesmee Edward and the rest of the family might actually kill me. I don't plan to hurt her though. That'd be the last thing I'd ever want to do.

"Brother I want to wish you and Renesmee a very happy life together. At first I wasn't sure about you two as a couple but what changed my mind was seeing how much she loves you. That made me realize that she was the one for you. Renesmee I'd like to welcome you into the Volturi family. I hope one day to have a fraction of what you two have."

The toasts went on... some of them very funny and some of them made Renesmee cry. After the toasts there was more dancing and them the women came and whisked Renesmee away to get ready for the trip to Isle Esme. I simply went to the cottage to change into what I was wearing.

**Renesmee**

Tears might as well have been the hot new wedding accessory, because I've been crying all day. Now that I'm about to leave for the honeymoon and everybody is hugging me I can't stop crying. After I got dressed Alice took my dress to hang it up and Rosalie took my hair out of the style it was in and brushed it, making it go back to its original state. Renee kissed me goodbye and then she went downstairs to chat with everyone. It was only me and my mom in my dad's old room...which had been turned into a dressing room from the day.

"Mom..." I hugged her, crying and she hugged me tight.

"Don't cry... you're going to have fun. It's not like you haven't been away from home before."

"I know, but this is different. I'm transitioning. I'm not Renesmee Cullen anymore."

"Hey... you're always a Cullen, just the way I'm always a Swan. Okay? I don't have to tell you that Alec loves you."

"No, you don't."

"Then what are you crying about?"

"Just being silly, I guess."

We laughed together, I guess it's just the jitters making me this way. I looked myself over, making sure I was presentable. Only Alice would choose a dress for a plane ride. It's a very light pink, a powdery pink. It has thick straps and a empire waist with a black bow and the skirt is very flowy. It's paired with black heels. I can say this... I'll at least be flying in style.

When we were heading downstairs Jane was coming up. She didn't say anything she just looked at me and then she latched onto me, giving me a hug. I thought I might pass out and have a heart attack right there.

"Jane are you okay?"

"Thank you for loving him... it's the only thing that saved us. Also, may I drive you car while you are away?"

I chuckled and then gave her my car keys. We went downstairs where everyone was standing along the side of the road. Alec's car was waiting and he was standing beside it, chatting with Felix. I smiled to him and gave him a tiny wave. I was ready to go now, I just needed to say bye to my dad. When I looked around he was right beside me.

"If anything goes wrong just call... one ring for a rescue, two rings to a rescue and murder."

"Dad..."

"Be safe... I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Alec walked over and stood beside us. Grabbing my hand. He just looked at my father and though I couldn't hear it, I knew he was telling my dad something because he looked a little bit more relieved afterward.

After telling everyone goodbye we hopped into the car and left. My parents were the last people I saw as we went down the road. I knew I'd see them soon enough. I guess weddings are just as sad as they are happy.

* * *

I slept on the plane but on the boat ride I was wide awake. I didn't know Alec knew how drive a boat, but I guess there are probably things he doesn't know about me either.

The ride was quiet as I sat beside him. The moon was out and it was extremely bright. The air was warm, even as it was hitting us. Everything was perfect.

When we arrived at Isle Esme the lights in the little house were lit. Alec tied up the boat so that it didn't float away with me in it, then he lifted me out and carried me over the threshold. As soon as he put me down I took off the pumps Alice had me in and I turned to him.

"Four months..." he said.

"Eh, I can go a little longer," I said as I took off running out the door. I could hear him behind me and I started laughing. I didn't know where I was going until I heard the familiar rushing sound of a waterfall. I went to it and stopped short of jumping over the edge. Of course, Alec being Alec... knocked me into the water when he jumped in. I came up gasping and laughing. He just looked at me.

"What," I asked.

"You're insane."

"Well so are you."

"Get over here."

I tried to slip away but he caught me and pulled me to him. Our lips met and it was just like I was struck by lightening. I was stunned. I couldn't breathe. When he pulled away from me I found myself actually gasping for air. We look into each other's eyes and I couldn't help but smile as my heart jumped from my chest to the pit of my stomach.

He scooped me up into his arms and told me to hang on, then we went leaping into the air, back onto the top of the waterfall. He took off back towards the house and the warm arm hit me, drying my skin but not my hair or my dress. When we made it back inside the house he let me down and I wasted no time peeling the dress off, and leaving it in a pink puddle on the floor. I stripped off my underwear and bra and placed them into the puddle of fabric with my dress.

His eyes moved up and down my body and he started to slowly stalk towards me. In an instant he sped up and he was right in front of me, our noses could have touched. I looked into his bright red eyes as his cool hands made contact with my naked body. I ripped his shirt off, tossing it to the side. It made a slapping sound as it hit the ground. He smirked a little, probably shocked that I was the one ripping things off. I needed to touch him too, and so I did. I went into a frenzy placing kisses on his shoulder and his chest, he stood still just looking down at me with a stern expression on his face.

He grabbed my face and kissed me hard, his lips melding into mine as his hands went all over my body. In an instant I was being swept across the floor. We landed on the bed with so much force that the frame cracked in half at the middle. All action ceased and we looked at eachother for a split second before laughing and going back to consummating our marriage. I'll reimburse my grandma and grandpa for the damages.

"I missed your body," he said between the kisses he was placing to my stomach and my breasts. "I missed your scent in the sheets...and the way you hold me and wrap your legs around me..." He made his way lower until he was delivering a kiss to my clitoris.

"Oh Alec," I moaned above a whisper.

"I missed that too," he said with a chuckle.

His tongue explored the very essence of me. I found myself moaning and rocking my hips, Alec grabbed them like he always does. As I neared peak my toes curled and my back arched, perhaps they did it prematurely though because he stopped, came back up and kissed me, then he ditched his pants and underwear. I licked his lips playfully and then our tongues met engaging in a dance, or maybe a battle.

It was shocking when he entered me. We both moaned out as our bodies got used to being connected again. We switched positions so that I was on his lap and we were face to face. Our bodies grinded into each other's. I started climbing the hill to orgasmic bliss and he squeezed me. I thought I might burst, both from the pleasure that was peaking, and from how tight he was holding me. Then in an instant the bomb detonated inside me. It was all tingles, hot, cold, moans, panting, disorientation, clenching and trembles. I leaned against Alec with my nose to his neck so that I could take in his scent while we continued on the path to pleasure. He gripped my hips as his body started to shake beneath me. His cool essence filled me and we sat there in the middle of the broken bed kissing, caressing, and relishing in the fact that we'd be together forever and we'd always have these moments. At least that's what I was thinking.

After my body stopped trembling I got up. Alec's eyes were immediately on me.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Into the water."

He followed. We treaded the warm water, watching the moon and the stars until the sun started to replace them, and then we went inside, he made me oatmeal, and I went to sleep with him wrapped around me like my own personal air conditioner to combat the warmth of the tropic island. I could get used to this.


	19. Chapter 19

**The next chapter will be the last. I'll be giving ya'll some info on the sequel there. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and there will be a lot of time jumping.**

**Alec**

"Just admit that you ate it, I'm not angry but you don't have to lie about it."

"Fine Alec, what do you want me to say? That I drank your fucking blood. I drank it! All of it! Gosh, you're such a hypocrite."

"How in the hell am I a hypocrite? I asked you a simple fucking question and you went off the damn rails."

"Because! You got out and kill people but I have a few bags of blood and suddenly I'm the worst thing since the plague."

"I never said that! What the hell is wrong with you right now?"

"You! You're what's wrong with me..."

I looked at her and she didn't budge. I needed to take a walk before I said something I'd regret. We have been fighting over little things lately. I can ask Renesmee a simple question and she just loses her shit. I'm not used to being abused this way but what can I do?

Before I could get to the door she grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry," she said as tears streamed down her face. "I didn't mean any of that Alec. I love you and I'm sorry. I just went crazy this morning and I drank it all and I don't know why. Please don't go."

There was no way I couldn't forgive her. I pulled her to me and held her to my chest.

"I think I'm losing my mind. I've been sleepy and hungry and thirsty and angry and now I'm sad because I said all those mean things to you!"

"Hey, don't worry about me. I've been through worse. I think you should go see Carlisle. There could be something wrong."

"Oh my gosh! What if I stopped doing whatever I do and I'm dying!"

"You aren't dying Renesmee."

"What if I'm turning into a werewolf!"

I chuckled at the thought of it. Even though that would be a very serious thing, it is funny that she thinks it's possible. If she were going to turn she would have done it right after the attack.

"You aren't turning into a werewolf or dying or anything. Maybe you're just stressed or something. Go talk to him."

"Okay. You coming with me?"

"I'll be there later. Thanks to you, you little thief... I've got to go hunt."

She gave me a sad chuckle and then she got in the car. I dropped her off and then I went to Seattle. The night had arrived and it would be easy to find a quick meal. I parked my car and then I walked in the darkest parts of the city. It wasn't hard to find someone to eat. A greasy pimp, some stupid kids snorting coke, an old lady looking for her cat. I finally settled on a man in a suit, beating a woman in a cocktail dress. He called her stupid, said he wished he'd never married her, and he said she embarrassed him everywhere they went. There's no excuse for this type of abuse. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the neck. THe woman screamed.

"Scram," I said to the woman. She ran away, nearly tripping in the heels she was wearing. The man was silent, paralyzed in fear I guess. I bit into him and he yelped out once, and only halfway before he was paralyzed with my venom. When I was done I sealed the wound and sat him up against a nearby dumpster. He's trash and everyone should know that.

On the ride back home I thought some more about the current situation at home. We've been married for half a year. It's hard to believe that it's almost Christmas time again. The year just seemed fly by.

I don't think my marriage is falling apart, but I do think there's something wrong with my wife. She has been eating more, sleeping more, having these fucked up dreams, and she's been emotionally crazy...like a bat out of hell.

I pondered on the situation while heading back to the Cullens and when I arrived Betty and Renesmee were sitting on the front porch talking. Renesmee was crying, but smiling. When Betty looked to me she winked at me and then went into the house. Renesmee stood up and hugged me.

"What did Carlisle say?"

She didn't say anything she just took my hand and put it to her stomach. It felt a little larger. Not globe-like but not flat like it usually it. I felt something move slightly and I felt a gentle repetitive thump. Like a heartbeat... She's pregnant.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes. Betty said I fit the bill for a pregnant half vampire and grandpa ran a few tests. I'm having a baby."

**Renensmee**

Alec took off running through the woods yelling and screaming. I thought he'd gone mad, he did go mad actually. My parents and Jane came out to stand on the porch and watch his display. When he finally came back the smile on his face couldn't have been matched with anything else. He looked so beautiful and happy and I'm having his baby.

I've felt the little flutters inside for over a month now, but I thought maybe my stomach was just upset. It explains why I've been so crazy over human blood lately. Betty says that's what the baby craves. Hell, thats what I craved. According to her, the only time the baby won't get its nutrition from blood is when its being breastfed. There are so many things to think about now. Names and clothes and a room for the baby.

Alec picked me up hugging me and spinning me around. My parents laughed as they watched us celebrate the news. I'm nervous though. I'm scared as hell. What do I know about parenting? I barely have this whole wife thing down pact. A baby... a little baby. I wonder what it will look like? I wonder if it will like me! Oh my gosh, what if it doesn't like me?

"Renesmee I'm sure the baby will like you," said my father. "Don't worry... you'll have all of us to help you and Alec."

"You two should just move back in," said my mother with a tiny smile. "That way we can be closer to the baby."

"Where will I stay," asked Jane. "Are you evicting me? I suppose I can live with Martha and Dot. They are decent."

Everybody went into the frenzy. Alec and I stayed silent just watched everyone talk to each other and themselves about this situation, about the fact that we are having a baby.

After we spent some time with my family we went back to our little house. Jane was working tonight so she'd be gone for the time being. When we got there it was quiet.

"We've gotta move," he said.

"Why," I asked. "I like our house."

"It's too small. There are only two bedrooms."

"I know, but can we add on. It's not like you haven't bought out the land."

"You're right. We could add on another wing, maybe another story. We'll have to move in with your family."

"Okay."

My throat started to throb a little. I felt like I wanted oatmeal, but I also wanted blood. There was only one solution to this. I'd have to mix them but there was a complication. No blood! I drank it all in a frenzy this morning.

"Alec I'm thirsty... is there any way you could get any blood tonight?"

"No. We could always go hunting."

"I... I can't. You know that."

"Well that's the only way you'll get human blood tonight. Otherwise you'll have to wait until morning."

"Couldn't we just... I don't know... break into the hospital?"

"Renesmee! You're begging to be caught and then our secret will be out. Look if you're craving blood that badly..."

"I need it!"

"You are like a newborn. Come on," he said as he held his hand out to me.

"Why? Where are we going."

"Don't worry about it."

I followed him, afraid of where we were going. We got into the car and we drove. I knew we were headed toward Seattle, and I was right. When we arrived he parked the car and we got out. I saw an alley with a man in it, he was dead and propped up against the dumpster. There were police officers around and forensic experts. I could hear them all say "It looks like a heart attack."

"That was my dinner, now let's find yours."

We walked along for a minute and then before I knew it Alec was gone. I was alone, in the dark, in what looked like the bad part of town. It was creepy, hella creepy. Not that any human could hurt me. I kept walking along when suddenly I felt someone trying to sneak up on me. It was a man and he had a knife to my back. If only he knew that my skin would break that knife in half.

"Pretty little girl. Whatcha doing here by yourself?"

"Go away, please go away."

"Uh uh... you're a real cutie. You're gonna make me some money little girl."

I turned around so quickly that the man stood with his mouth open. I choked him, picking him up by his neck and I swept him into the alley. He started screaming so I put my hand over his mouth. Alec jumped down from a building and bit into the man. The venom paralyzed him instantly. I drank every ruby ounce of the man's blood and when I was done Alec closed to creep's wounds. I felt better, appeased even. I could run around the world twice.

We left him in the alley but not before Alec bashed his head against the brick wall to make it look like he was assaulted. I guess everybody can't die of a heart attack, right?

Oddly, I didn't feel bad about killing someone. He was going to try to kill me first and I was minding my own business. The ride back was quiet.

"You don't have to do that again if you don't want. I'll keep blood now that I know you need it."

"Why did you leave me," I asked.

"Because if I'd been with you he wouldn't have attacked and you wouldn't have gotten fed. I was there the entire time. Didn't you smell me?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

He chuckled when I said that. Alec says I'm inattentive, that's different from his overly attentiveness. I don't know if I'm inattentive because I've never needed to be, or if he's overly attentive because his past work required it. Either way the fact that I never pay attention makes up for that fact that he pays too much attention, and vice versa.

When we got back home I jumped into the shower to wash the man's stench off me. I also washed my hair. When I came out I reached for my towel but it was gone. I went into the bedroom where Alec was sitting. My towel was beside him.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"I just wanted to see it."

"Alec... You just saw it last night but if you just want to see it again."

He chuckled.

"Yes I'd like to see that as well, but I was talking about the baby bump."

I blushed for my mistake. I walked over to him and he looked at my stomach. It was only a tiny bump. Really, it could be mistaken for a food baby. Not that I ever get those. I do remember other girls getting them though. It's weird. There's someone inside me right now. I placed my stomach to his face and the fluttering started. Alec pulled me to him and he placed his lips to my navel as he talked to our tiny flutterer.

"I'm going to teach you so much little one, you'll be so loved."

A tear slid down my cheek as I heard Alec tell the baby what the expect. I can't wait to see him in action.

* * *

I'm a week away from being a year pregnant. Betty said that's how long half vampire pregnancies last. She also said that the delivery is normal. Not normal as in the baby eats its way out, but normal like I have to push it out. Well not it, them. I'm having twins. It was surreal at first but my grandpa said he could tell by the way my stomach felt and the way it looked. Especially when they moved. Not to mention the two heartbeats and the two little minds constantly wondering where Alec is. My dad says they like to hear his voice. He reads to them and talks to them. They find it comforting. In fact, if Alec doesn't talk to them before I go to bed I doubt that they'd go and they'd move all night and I'd never get any sleep. Not that I've been getting much lately anyway. I'm as big as a damn house. It seems like Alice has to buy me bigger clothes everyday. It doesn't help that everyone is feeding me. Grammy Renee sends me her burnt cookies in the mail, Sue and Charlie keep me up to my ears in fried fish and desserts, and I eat Alec's oatmeal and Grandma Esme's mac and cheese about as much as I drink blood now. By the way, I'm up to two people's worth of blood a day. Isn't that nuts?

I followed Jane around the store. She threw things into the little basket. Some of it for her room, some of it for the baby. She's really enjoying this whole auntie thing. She's actually nice. Of course she's distant but she's coming around. Her job today is to keep me out of the house until Alice is done decorating for the baby shower. Knowing Alice, it could take all day!

"I think I have everything, but Alice hasn't called. Is there anything you would like to do," she asked.

"I could go for some ice cream," I said.

She snarled up her nose but agreed to it. After she paid we left that part of the mall in pursuit of the food court. People moved out of my way, they actually parted like the red sea. I must have a sign on that says "out of the way, I'm pregnant!" Well, the t-shirt I'm wearing does say "Warning, Pregnant and Hormonal."

I got my usual ice cream. Vanilla with as many rainbow sprinkles as they could fit into the cup. Jane looked at me in disgust while I ate it. The first bite was like heaven. The sweet, the crunch, the cool. My eyes fluttered in the back of my head.

"What does it feel like for you, being pregnant. Are you happy?"

"Well I'm uncomfortable and I always seem to be hungry but yes, I am happy. I just feel them and I get excited like... I don't know."

"You experience sounds a lot better than mine. That's a good thing."

"Jane, you had a baby?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. I don't know why I said anything about it. I just think about it sometimes. Don't mention this to Alec, will you?"

"Of course. I won't say anything to him about it."

Jane's confession made me sad. She had a baby. I wonder what happened to it? A bigger question... why doesn't Alec know that his twin sister had a baby? I won't say anything and I won't think about it around anyone who can read minds.

As if on cue, when the last sprinkle of my ice cream was gone Alice called saying to come back to the house because it was all done. We headed back, Jane drives like a crazy woman but I'm used to it. The only vampires I know who drive the speed limit are my grandparents.

When we got back to the house it was decorated in white, yellow, green, purple and as many gender neutral colors as you can think of. Since we don't know the sex of the babies, Alice apparently went with a woodland creatures theme. Which I actually like because the forest is one of my favorite places. Even still, when the babies aren't soothed by Alec and they just won't let me rest, I got out, sit by the waterfall and think about what life will be like raising them and loving Alec and all of us being with my family. I don't think I've ever been happier. Of course, I'll probably be saying that again once they are in my arms.

There was food and cake and drink, and blood and games! Grammy Renee is here, and for some reason I think mom has finally let her in on the secret. Of course, knowing how she is, she probably knew all along.

The men of the family are all at the cottage watching a game and having some blood, or in Charlie, the pack, and Phil's case, some beers. While I'm having a baby shower, they are throwing him a daddy shower. I can't imagine the conversation, especially with Emmett there.

I sat down on the couch after hugging everyone. The gang was all here. It was mostly some of the packs imprints, plus Leah, the family, Sue, and of course Jane, Martha, Dot, Betty, Carmen, Tanya, and Kate. Those who couldn't come sent gifts. They've been sending gifts. It doesn't take long for the word to get out about something like this. Especially not when we all keep in touch now. The babies' nursery is filled with gifts that I have to open.

Speaking of the nursery, it's finished. The house is finished. There were extra wings and an extra floor added. Now Jane can stay with us and we have room for a couple of kids. The room for the babies is green and it's forest themed, like the baby shower. Alice decorated it, of course. It's lovely, just like the rest of the house. Alec and I have moved our bedroom upstairs to the room beside the babies' room. So many changes have been taking place, but they are all good changes.

**Alec**

The daddy shower at the cottage has proved to be quite interesting. I got to hear about Renesmee's conception, birth, and all of the above. It was interesting to find out that Edward delivered her with his teeth. He is strong, to be able to withstand Bella's blood when thirsty. Those were desperate measures, but not many could withstand releasing the monster.

I drank some blood and we watched a game. It was relaxing and a good time. Everybody gave me tidbits of advice. Emmett cracked a few jokes, but mostly we were all locked into the baseball game. Which is something I've come to love over the past one hundred years.

* * *

The daddy shower was over when the game ended. Our team won and cheers of joy erupted from the tiny cottage. We went back to the house where the women were wrapping tissue paper around Renesmee's belly. I have no idea what they were trying to accomplish, but Alice says its some kind of game. We got in on the action. My strip of paper was too small. Jacob ended up measuring correctly, but only because he'd played the game before when Leah was pregnant. Cheater.

Afterwards we played a game with clay where we had to sculpt a baby. I used to be quite fond of sculpting with clay, so it was no problem. I made two babies and I won the game. I won a gift certificate to a spa for a massage. Hmmm... that sounds like it could be relaxing.

* * *

"There's so much stuff... people really love us," she said.

"They really love you," I said.

"Us," she said.

She got up from the rocking chair while she held her back. She really has gotten huge, though I would never say that to her face. The last time she thought I was attacking her weight, which I was not, she attacked me. I wouldn't dare hit her but that one instant she was extra crazy, and stronger, and she was feigning blood. I thought she was going to rip my head off so I had to take away her senses. When she came back to her senses she cried and apologized and fussed over me for two days. Even though making up was pleasant, that's not a mistake I will make again.

"They are really restless today. Fighting mostly."

She walked over to where I was sitting on a stool. I placed my hands on her belly and I felt the twins moving. They were restless, they had to be fighting to cause this much commotion. I started to talk.

"Little ones... calm down. You mustn't be so rowdy."

They slowed down a bit and resorted to stretching out their little hands and feet, making the shapes of them glide across Renesmee's belly. I touched them and it was surreal. After over a thousand years of life I'm about to be a father for the first time. I'm scared as hell. I've taken the baby classes but they can only teach you daddy skills, they can't teach you how to be a dad. What if I'm too lenient, or too strict? What if I discourage them or do something wrong? I'm just so damn scared that I'll end up making their life hell in some way, the way my father made me and Jane's life hell. I want to be the best, I always want to be the best, but I don't think I've ever wanted success more than I want it now.

"Hey, you're quiet," said Renesmee. "What's up?"

"Promise not to laugh or think of me differently."

"Oookaayy..."

"I'm scared."

She laughed. I looked up at her with a scowl and she laughed harder. Her belly bounced up and down and the babies wriggled in response.

"I'm sorry Alec, I didn't mean to laugh it's just that I'm scared too. I don't know shit about being a mom. I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my rest and breastfeeding, well, lets say the thought of a little one with teeth and a craving for blood doesn't exactly make me wanna let them latch on. We'll get through this baby..."

"What if we don't?"

"We will. Whenever I get too scared I think about what my mom and dad went through. My mom was dying carrying me, I'm completely healthy. I broke her in half, literally, my babies will be pushed out, she died, I probably won't..."

"Renesmee! What the hell do you mean you probably won't?"

"I me..."

"No! No! You're not going to fucking die! I can't believe you're even entertain such a stupid, selfish thought."

I snapped. Yes... I snapped and I fucked up. Renesmee locked her big brown eyes on me and they started to fill with tears. I could hear the sob building in her chest. When it broke free she started to waddle away from me.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No! No! You lost your chance."

"My... what?"

"You yelled at me and I was just trying to make you feel better!"

"I'm sorry baby... Please. Don't leave. Where are you planning to go anyway?"

"To Alaska."

"You were planning to run to Alaska, in your condition."

She shrugged her shoulder and I pulled her close to me, well as close as we could get with the twins in the way.

"I'm sorry I yelled. May I hear the rest of your comparisons?"

She sniffled, hyperventilated a little and then reluctantly sat down in the rocking chair while she glared at me.

"No. I don't wanna talk about it now. I forget them. You threw me off track."

"I really am sorry," I said. She rolled her eyes at me and then turned her head to hide her smile. I'm forgiven, whether or not she wants to admit it.

* * *

I got my bags and headed for the car. Renesmee had her bags as well. I'm going on one last business meeting before the babies arrive. Hopefully they will wait until I return to make their way into the world. I'll only be gone a day.

I helped Nessie into the car. I don't like the idea of her being here alone in her condition. Jane works so she won't be here constantly so I'm taking Renesmee to stay with the family. She probably could have walked, in fact she insisted on walking but I want her off of her feet. Isn't that what they are always telling pregnant women, to stay off their feet?

When we arrived at the Cullens' house I helped her out and I walked her to the door. It was wide open and Jacob Jr was walking out towards us. Nessie picked him up with ease and difficulty.

"Alec be safe. Sell some art. Come home quick."

"I will. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she said, her eyes starting to glass over.

"Hey, don't cry. I've been gone for a week before. This is over night."

"I know...but I'll miss you and I'm pregnant. What if I got into labor, spit the babies out and you miss it all? They'll have to go through life knowing you weren't there when they were born."

"Nessie...I hardly think that's the worst that can happen to a child. I'll be back as quick as possible. I love you."

"I love you too."

She went into the house and I got back in the car. I started driving. I really wish I didn't have to go, but I won't be working for some months after this and this is a huge deal. I can't miss it, I can't miss my babies being born either though. I just hope and pray that the two events do not collide.


	20. Chapter 20

**BREAKING NEWS! Across parts of the UK and Northern United States there have been blackouts. Not power outages, but cases of people fainting and waking up moments later, without recollection of the event. Potential carriers are being quarantined until the nature of this illness can be determined. Could this be the beginning of the next big pandemic?**

**Alec**

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. The plane wasn't quick enough so I took to foot the minute Jane called me and told me Nessie was in labor. It was challenging at first, getting through the swarms of humans but after I knocked them out for a few seconds, it was easy.

The closer I got to the house, the louder her screams and shrieks of pain became. I approached the Cullens' house and I didn't bother to open the door. There was no time for those types of formalities. No, I busted right through it causing wood splinters to float in the air and rain down slowly. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper looked at me strangely before smiling. They didn't say anything, but I could tell what they were thinking.

I ran up the stairs where I saw Renesmee sprawled out on the bed. Esme was looking at her private area while Rosalie held the tools, acting as the assistant. Bella and Alice were holding Nessie's legs apart and Jane was holding her hand.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Renesmee looked to me and her hand flew out. Jane stepped aside and I stood beside my wife, whose face was plagued with an expression of pain. She yelled out, squeezing my hand so hard that vague cracks appeared in it. I looked back to Jane, who was taking pictures and she smiled at me.

"Nessie the contractions are bringing the baby down, but you need to push, as well. This is a big baby."

Renesmee looked at me nervously, before broadcasting to me that she was scared.  
"Me too, but we'll make it through. I love you."

I kissed her and a very tiny smile appeared on her face. She started to push the babies out with gritted teeth and glass shattering screams. She continued to hold onto my hand and I was certain she'd break my fingers off. When her screaming ended, the teeth gritting stopped,and my hand was released, a little crying body was brought up into the air. It was a boy, a very angry boy. They passed the baby along and placed him on Renesmee's chest. He stopped crying, but if I had tears I would have.

"Alec, you'll have to bit through the cord," said Rosalie.

"Of course."

I bit through the gummy, bloody cord, trying not to use it as a straw. If I said that Renesmee's blood wasn't absolutely delicious, I'd be lying. It's a good thing I fed this morning before I got the news.

Renesmee's face scrunched up in pain again. Rosalie took the boy and he started to clean him off while Jane helped her, and took pictures. Nessie grabbed my hand again, this time squeezing even harder. When she screamed this time the windows in the room actually did crack and in the blink of an eye, there was another body. This one nwasn't crying, just making angry faces and pouting. It was a girl. They lay the baby on Nessie's chest, I bit the cord again and then Rosalie and Jane started to clean the little one off. Esme worked with Nessie to get her to deliver the afterbirth. It might have been made of vampire skin, but it's still just as disgusting as a human placenta.

When the babies and Nessie were all cleaned up I helped her sit up on the bed. Jane handed me the girl and Rosalie handed Nessie the little boy. We looked at eachother, and then back at them who were looking at us with perfect clarity and recognition.

"Hi little one, I'm your daddy..." I whispered to the baby and she smiled at me. She knows who I am.

"Alec... we did it. We're parents," said Renesmee as tears rolled down her cheeks. The little boy was looking at her too with severe concentration.

"We are...Thank you."

"Thank you."

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Alec,so much."

We switched babies and talked. Everyone had left. Bella said they were giving up a few hours to bond as a family before they'd come and kidnap the children. We'd decided to name the girl Evangeline Isabella, after both our mothers. The boy was named after me. Alecsander Gabrielle Jr. Yes, my middle name is Gabrielle.

"Two down, thirteen to go," I said quietly.

Renesmee nudged me in the ribs with her elbow while she stared daggers at me. I just chuckled and kept admiring the little person in my arms. He looks like me, a lot like me. He has my hair and my nose and my smile. He's like a little version of me, so I guess his name suits him well.

I started to drift off, it was slow and subtle but I was able to see less and less. My vision was replaced with fire, my feeling was replaced with fire, I smelled fire, I heard the roaring of a fire. I tried to scream but I ended up choking. I'm in hell, I'm being burned in the lake of fire for all the evil I've committed. That was just a cruel joke. I coughed more, the smoke was burning my lungs, it was an unnatural feeling. Choking, I haven't felt it in over a thousand years. The smoke burned my eyes and the flames engulfed me, making me feel like there should be nothing left with the way it was raging. I could have been here two seconds or a million years. I don't know how long I've been here. I'm scared and confused and I can't move, I'm just stuck burning but never making the transition to burned. I tried to scream, but I only get choked more. Vampires don't even breathe, so why am I choking?

Suddenly the burning wore off, starting from my head. Renesmee, Jane, and Edward were leaning over my. Renesmee was crying as she looked at me. Once my eyes locked with hers she pulled me up into a hug and she kissed my face. Her sobs replaced the growling sound of the fire in my ear.

"What happened," I asked. Not sure what'd gone on. It was like I was sleeping or dreaming.

"You were holding Jr then you suddenly passed out, well, sort of. Alec there was fire in your eyes and you kept coughing and I didn't know what to do."

"Yes brother, it was quite startling. The only thing I can relate it to is...your power. Except without the nothingness."

"I suspect the baby was showing you his gift," said Carlisle.

Aj was lying on the bed. I picked him up again and he smiled at me. I started to feel the fire wash over me.

"No no baby Alec. You mustn't do that."

He pouted briefly and cried a little. I bounced him and he started to laugh again.

The family gathered around. They all passed the babies around, fussing over them, cooing. The children didn't seem to be frightened by any of them, or exhausted. Probably because they were putting faces to all the voices they'd heard. For a few minutes during the meet and greet, I got Evangeline back. Her little hand grasped onto my finger and I was suddenly in a very small body, in a blanket, looking up at myself with a blank expression on my face. When I came back to my senses I had to take a deep breath. It was instinctual, I guess from my days as a human. All eyes were on me again and Edward explained.

"Evangeline's power is like Renesmee's and Alec's. How Renesmee can send you her memories or thoughts and Alec takes away the senses, Evangeline takes away the senses and replaces them with hers. I'm guessing."

Renesmee looked at me with worry on her face, I couldn't mask mine either. I guess we knew this was a possibility, right? No matter what, these babies will be loved. In time they'll learn to control their powers and it will be safer.

"They're hungry," said Edward.

"Oh," said Renesmee sounding less than thrilled.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to it," said Esme.

**Renesmee**

I feel like a milk cow. I have one baby on one breast, and another baby on the other. They both have little teeth, but luckily they aren't inclined to bite down. It's been a long day. I've given birth! That amazes me. I never pictured myself having babies. I guess because, I didn't think I could for the longest time. Now I'm a mother to two children. They are beautiful and frightening to me at the same time. I'm scared I'll do something wrong or that Alec Jr will use his frightening power on me like he did on Alec. I guess dads get all the abuse.

The babies fell asleep while I was feeding them. Betty said babies who are three quarters vampire sleep a lot, but sleep less the older they get. When they reach maturity, they won't need sleep regularly but they will always be able to go. I guess the way that Dot can stay awake or pass out.

We put them in the bassinet beside the bed I was in. My father's old room. I guess this place has been through alot of stuff. I needed to lie down. My body was sore and it felt like my hips had been snapped off like barbie doll legs. Alec lay down beside me, after a day like today... I'm grateful I can go to sleep.

"I love you and I'm proud of you," said Alec.

"Thanks, I love you too. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Alec jr's gift is frightening. If Aro were alive he'd probably have him being trained for the guard as we speak."

We both winced and I looked up at Alec who was looking down at me.

"So... how long until we can um, meet each other," he asked as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"A couple weeks."

"Well... I guess I've waited longer. This doesn't feel real. Do I deserve this," he asked.

"Do you deserve what?"

"To be this happy..."

There was guilt staining his face. I know he was thinking about the lives he took and how things in his strange life played out. I can't erase his past, I don't even know if he'll ever even tell me all of it.

"You deserve to be this happy."

I slept until the babies woke me up to demand milk. I can see that this is the beginning of a very interesting time in life. The good part about it though, is that when they do cry and its not for food Alec can handle it because he doesn't sleep! Those are the perks of having a vampire husband.

* * *

"Mama, mama, mama, mama!"

"Evangeline, I hear you and I'm coming!"

"Mama!"

"I hear you too Jr."

They are a month old and they are starting to talk. Naturally their first word was Mama, they can also say Dada, however that's usually a word they reserve for Alec when he's home. Right now he's away on business. Actually, it's his first trip since the twins were born. They are growing fast. Not as fast as I did. They can't walk yet, but they crawl at a very inconvenient pace. They are like hot rods.

When I got into the room they were standing themselves up by holding onto the bars of the crib. They were both smiling. I could tell they weren't hungry because of the fact that they are smiling. Evangeline is more likely to use her powers when she's content, it's disorienting but pleasant, Jr, on the other hand, uses his when he's discontent. I've experienced it once when he was grouchy. I don't know how long he set me on fire, but when I came to were were both on the floor and Alec was over me. I didn't hold Alec Jr for the rest of the day, I was afraid of him. I sent him to stay with my mom, since she can't be affected by his power. However, by the time the sun rose, I missed my other baby and I had to hold him whether he trapped me inside a world of fire, or not.

He has better control of it now though. They are learning so much everyday. It's amazing.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Alec Jr and Evangeline, happy birthday to you," sang everyone in unison, well almost, Emmett was louder and on a different key than everyone else but it gave the rendition character. It's hard to believe that a year has passed since I had my babies. They've gotten so big! They look like they could be three, and they speak like they could be one hundred. They picked up language quickly, like I did, which wasn't a bad thing because once we understood each other we could teach them how to better restrain their powers, and how to protect our secret.

Things have changed a lot in this one year. We've moved to Ithaca, I've started a new branch of my literary journal out here, and my mom has a bookstore here too. Though, we go back once a month to check on the Seattle store and office. At first everyone was reluctant to move, but Grandpa said it was time. Alec and I considered staying behind, but he knew I'd want to be with my family, so we went. Jane stayed behind with Martha and Dot though. We see them a couple times a week so it's like we never went anywhere. Also, we keep in touch with the pack. Jacob Jr. is getting so big, and he talks talks talks. Though Alec jr is years younger, they are nearly the same size and they have interesting conversations about running and racing toy cars. We've had to teach little Alec not to play too rough, he's careful about Jacob Jr though... they are best friends. I wish I could say the same of myself when I was his age. It wasn't all my fault though, my dad told me I could abuse Jacob!

When the twins blew out their candles Evangeline turned to look at me with a smile on her face. She tugged at a lock of my hair, incidentally, it's the same lock Alec likes too.

"Mama, can we eat the cake now," she asked.

"Yes... we can eat the cake now."

I cut them both a piece. They do love their human junk food. Of course, they love blood more. Deer blood mostly. It wasn't hard for them to make the switch once I had to ween them from my breast.

We go hunting together, and if you can believe it Alec comes along too. He's making the switch from human to animal blood...slowly but surely. His eyes are the same strange orange as Dot's, and it will be weird when they are golden like the rest of my family's, but I know he'll always be Alec. No matter what he eats.

"Okay, we had the cake now. can I run," asked Alec Jr.

"No," yelled everyone.

He has a bad habit of running off. He's obsessed with speed. Once we spent the night chasing him all the way to the Arctic circle. He'd gotten that far! He's fast, I'll give the little booger that much. If he ever wanted to run away from home we'd have to find a tracker to bring him back home.

"But mama, you said..."

"I know what I said Alec jr, but the party isn't done. Everybody is here for you, don't you want to visit with them?"

"Well... yeah... I do. Grandpa, can we run later," he asked, as he looked up at my dad. He's the only one fast enough to keep up with him most of the time. The fact that he can read minds helps as well.

"Sure Jr. We'll run."

"Yes!"

It was a perfectly pleasant day. The sun was shining and mostly everyone was full sparkle, with the exception of Grampy, Sue, the pack, Grammy, and Phil. Charlie seemed used to seeing everyone lighting up like a chest of diamonds, Renae seemed amazed but accepting. She touched my mother's face in that state, probably trying to see if her skin would still feel as smooth and as cool, even when shining.

I went over to Alec who was standing and watching the children play. Alec Jr is truly his twin in looks, but he's much nicer, I must say. Evangeline is the more devious one, if you can believe it.

He grabbed me by the waist as we watched, everyone was watching the children play. It's relaxing and it makes the horrible things that have happened seem like nothing compared to the loveliness of now.

**Alec**

"Daddy, why don't you ever talk about your daddy," asked Evangeline.

"He was a very bad man who was unkind to your Aunt Jane and I."

"Unkind how daddy, he didn't feed you," asked Alec Jr.

"Well...that too but he used to hurt us."

"I'm glad you're not like that," said Alec jr.

"You think so? I think you could both use bed without supper and a good whipping. You're so spoiled."

"Daddy, you're so funny," said Evangeline.

It's my night to tuck them in and read them a bedtime story. I've already read them There's an Alligator Under my Bed. Now they are asking me a million questions. They do every night. For the longest time they asked me how I'm so old and still alive. They couldn't wrap their little minds around my existence, but once I explained to them that they'd be my age eventually, they accepted it more. Sometimes they ask me what I did for a thousand years and to that I can only respond by saying "I was a very very bad man." They want to know what I did that was bad but I always stop short of telling them. Yes, they are very intelligent but they are only one. They are too young to know about that kind of thing, or maybe they aren't and I'm ashamed that if they find out all the things I did they'll be afraid of me, or love me less. That would kill me.

"Daddy, can I go to the other side of the house and see grandpa," asked Alec Jr.

"Tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"But we're not even tired," said Evangeline, yawning and rubbing her golden eyes.

"Sleep..."

Evangeline went to sleep soon after protesting and Alec jr fell asleep mid sentence when asking to go visit Edward. When I was sure they were out for the night I kissed them both on the cheek and I opened the door to find Nessie standing there.

"Well, it took some doing, but they are sleeping."

"They look like little angels..." she said.

"More like wolves in the skin of sheep."

She grabbed my hand and held it, kissing my palm before she placed it to her belly and looked at me with a smile as wide as a light-year.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Yeah... in a year, we're going to be parents again," she said.

I hugged her and she latched onto me with such force I thought she'd snap my neck. I'm happy, completely happy. It feels surreal. Sometimes I wonder if I might be that scared human boy defeated and on the dirt floor, or perhaps this was just a figment of my imagination to distract me from the flames. Is it possible to be so content with life? It just...it disturbs me because I still don't know if I deserve to feel it. I enjoyed killing. I ruined covens and families and I've spilled enough blood to fill oceans. Now I'm deliriously happy and I'm scared it's not real or that it will be taken away.

"Hey, I know that face. Stop doing that," she said, punching me in the arm.

"Sorry," I said.

"Now...let's go."

Renesmee

We ran out the door. My family would watch the children, that much I knew. Alec and I were going to Forks, to our spot by the waterfall. In fact, it only took us over an hour to make it to our special place.

"It hasn't changed," he said.

"I hope it never does."

"Don't be disappointed when it does."

"Well... I'll buy it so that nobody can change it."

"No, I'll buy it, and turn it into a Walmart," he said with an evil grin, though not quite as evil without his red eyes.

I attacked him, nipping at him, biting him gently and rolling around in the grass with him while we both laughed. He grabbed me by the face and kissed my lips, making me have to take a few deep breathes to soothe my jumping heart. Our lips met, our tongues danced and then I moved to his neck taking in the way he tasted and smelled and the way the tiny groans escaping from him made his throat vibrate, and my lips buzz with delight.

He rolled over onto me and we just looked into each other's eyes. He grabbed the strand of hair he loved most and he bought it to his nose to smell it. He lay down beside me and I put my head to his still, quiet, cool chest and we lay there in our own little perfect piece of eternity.

_**So, this concludes the story. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish, but I had a bit of writer's block. I hope you all liked it. I don't know if I'll make another, but if I do it will be about Jane and Seth because I feel like there is most definitely a story there! Thanks for reading and reviewing and adding me to your alerts and favs and especially, I want to thank all those who stuck with me through it being removed and all! Thank you, and goodnight!**_


End file.
